THE LAST CONSTELLATION
by Key Ichi Aroora
Summary: Istirahatlah, Teme. Jangan bangun dari tidur lelapmu sebelum aku datang suatu hari nanti. Akan kugunakan cinta itu sebagai bagian dari detak jantungku. Menjalani detik kehidupan dengan sempurna, seperti dulu saat kita masih bersama. Aishiteru." FAREWELL
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIMER : Sasuke milik Naruto**

**Gaara milik Neji**

**Naruto milik Gaara**

**Neji milik Oom Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

**THE LAST CONSTELLATION**

**Chapter 1**

"….aku pergi dulu…"

Sasuke tak berpaling lagi setelah melewati pintu, membuat Naruto yang melihatnya dari dalam hanya mendengus pelan, lalu kembali menekuni komik 'Naruto' yang tadi siang baru dipinjamnya dari Kiba. Mau bagaimana juga, dia sudah tidak kaget menghadapi kebiasaan Sasuke yang suka keluar rumah malam – malam.

"Huaaaah ! Capek juga baca terus," Naruto menengok jam dinding , "Jam 11 malam. Kenapa Sasuke belum pulang juga, ya?"

Naruto meletakkan komiknya begitu saja, lalu beranjak ke meja telepon.

"Hallo, Karin–chan!" sapa Naruto setelah seseorang di seberang telepon mengangkat panggilannya , "Apa Si Sasuke-jelek itu nyasar di rumahmu?"

Karin mengatakan sesuatu dan Naruto mengangguk , "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Karin – chan. Tidur yang nyenyak 'key ?" kata Naruto , lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Sasuke kemana, sih? Masa' udah jam segini belum pulang juga ?"

Tiba – tiba Naruto merasa khawatir. _Jangan – jangan terjadi apa – apa dengan Sasuke…_

"Aduh, ngapain juga aku mikirin dia ! Sudah , donk, Naruto ! Sasuke 'kan memang begitu kelakuannya ! Nanti kalau mau balik dia juga nongol sendiri !" Naruto mengacak – acak rambutnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, dia memang khawatir. Tapi… Ah, sudahlah !

'…_Well, Sobatabece ! Tetap stay tune dengan Altavoz FM 100.00 MHz Sunagakure…'_

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di kasur dengan kedua tangan menyangga kepala. Tentunya, dia tak boleh tidur sebelum Sasuke-tengik itu pulang. Dan tentunya, sebagai seorang yang _nocturnal, _Sasuke itu akan kembali –minimal- dua jam lagi. Artinya pula, Naruto harus begadang sampai pagi untuk sekedar membukakan pintu. Makanya, dia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan radio saja.

'_Selamat tinggal kasih untuk selamanya…'_

'_Jangan pernah kembali mengharap cintaku…'_

"Acara apaan, nih ?Kok, jam segini muter lagu beginian?Biasanya juga cuma campursari atau lagu kenangan…" batin Naruto, namun mau tak mau dia tertarik juga.

'…_bagaimana ? Lagu yang tadi spesial Dareen persembahkan buat Shino-kun di Konohagakure yang tadi udah request di sesi pertama…'_

"Wah, Shino teman sekelas gue , tuh !" decah Naruto makin tertarik.

'…_buat yang tadi udah request, sabar dulu, ya ?Kita bacain dulu SMS yang udah ngantri di inboxnya Dareen…'_

'_Hallo, Dareen-kun ! Gue Tenten di rumah aja,'_ si penyiar berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan membaca SMS tadi , _'Gue mau curhat,nih ! Gue baru aja jadian sama cowok, tapi dua jam kemudian gue diputusin…'_

Naruto mangulum senyum, "Dasar cewek ! Lebay banget , deh ! Putus aja sampai disebarin lewat radio. Dikirain infotainment apa?"

'_Dareen-kun, ini Ino !'_ lagi – lagi si penyiar berhenti sejenak, kali ini malah menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan , _'…aku pengen memberikan peringatan pada mantan cowokku,Sai! Sekarang kau memang bisa meninggalkan aku ! Tapi, suatu hari nanti, aku bersumpah demi langit dan bumi kau akan berlutut minta kembali padaku!'_

Kali ini Naruto benar – benar terpingkal, apalagi setelah SMS dari Ino tadi dibacakan, si penyiar Dareen langsung memutarkan lagunya Ungu – Dilema Cinta. Menurut Naruto, yang notabenenya belum pernah ditinggalin cewek, hal ini sangat lucu dan konyol. Namun, benarkah baginya cinta tak berarti apa – apa?

"Naruto…"

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar, tangannya meraba – raba saklar lampu.

"Dasar kebo ! Untung saja aku bawa kunci duplikat,"gumam Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto sedang mendengkur di kasur, dengan membiarkan radio tetap menyala.

Sasuke melepas tas selempang dan jaketnya, lalu beranjak ke meja tempat radio itu diletakkan. Baru saja jarinya menyentuh tombol off, suara si penyiar Dareen berhasil membuat Sasuke menghentikan niatnya.

'…_.makasih buat semuanya yang udah setia bareng Dareen selama tiga sesi hari ini. Terima kasih pula buat yang sudah SMS. Dan lagu yang terakhir, akan Dareen persembahkan buat Naruto-kun yang ada di Konohagakure, yang tadi udah SMS ke Dareen… Selamat malam, Sobatabece ! Selamat beristirahat…'_

Sasuke mengernyit. Jadi Naruto SMS ke radio itu, ya?

"Hehehe," timbul niat jahil Sasuke, dia ingin melihat apa isi SMS Naruto pada si Dareen itu. Mau ngajak kenalan? Atau curhat?Mencari tempat berkeluh kesah karena nilainya di kampus tidak pernah lebih dari D?

Mumpung si beruk sedang tidur, Sasuke mengambil HP Naruto dan membuka outbox-nya dengan kurang ajar. Benar juga, ada satu SMS yang dikirimnya pada Altavoz FM.

'…_gue bukannya mau menghalangi keinginannya untuk seneng – seneng di luar. Tapi, gue juga pengen di rumah bersama Sasuke. Gue kesepian kalo nggak ada dia…'_

Sasuke menelan ludah , _'Dia bicara tentang aku…'_

Dipandangnya Naruto yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya , sambil terus berpikir.

"Naruto… Apakah kau… Selama ini …" Sasuke kembali menelan bisikannya , lalu berpaling lagi ke radio yang masih tetap menyala.

'_Sedikit waktu yang kau miliki, luangkanlah…'_

'_Untuk kuharap secepatnya, datangi aku…'_

'_Kali ini kumohon padamu…'_

'_Ada yang ingin kusampaikan…'_

'_Sempatkanlah…'_

"Sialan," desis Sasuke. Dia menekan tombol off lalu merebahkan diri di samping Naruto.

* * *

"Aku pulang duluan, ya?"

Seorang cowok berambut cokelat tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mengambil _shift _siang hari? Siaranmu selalu jadi yang paling ditunggu, lho," kata Hyuuga Neji , sang produser Altavoz Bianglala Cinta atau ABC.

Si penyiar berambut merah itu menggeleng pelan, "Sudah kubilang aku hanya mau memegang ABC. Selain itu biar Dei-chan atau Temari-nee saja yang siaran."

Neji melangkah mendekati si cowok dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Ya Tuhan, Sayang. Kau benar – benar tidak mau diangkat jadi penyiar tetap ya, Dareen?"

"Ah, aku 'kan hanya membantu. Lagipula, jangan memanggilku Dareen. Itu hanya kedok," ujar si penyiar sambil berpaling pada Neji. Neji hanya tersenyum dan mencium pipinya , "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok, Gaara."

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Sasukeeeeeeee!!!"

Naruto berlari turun dari tangga dan memeluk Sasuke yang sedang membaca Shinobi Post di ruang makan.

"Ah! Beruk! Lepasin! Apa – apaan kau?!"

Sasuke menepis pelukan Naruto, membuat si cowok pirang menjerit, "Kyaaa! Sasuke jahat! Diberi pelukan 'selamat pagi' saja tidak mau!"

Sasuke menggumam tidak jelas, lalu meneruskan bacaannya. Naruto duduk, lalu mengangkat siku ke atas meja dan kedua tangan menyangga dagu, mengamati Sasuke.

"Eh, Sas! Hari ini kamu ada acara nggak?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa?" sahut Sasuke masih belum mengangkat mata dari korannya.

"Mau jalan – jalan ke Sunagakure?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang senyumnya yang paling manis, berharap Sasuke akan tertarik pada ajakannya.

"Hn. Aku sibuk."

Si cowok pirang manyun, kecewa, "Huh! Ya, sudah!"

"Kenapa tidak ajak pacarmu saja?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Oke, oke. Teruslah menyindir. Mentang – mentang aku selalu jomblo."

"Jangan ngomong begitu. Kalau Hinata-chan tahu, dia pasti kecewa karena tidak diakui."

Wajah Naruto langsung bersemu merah. _Aduh, Sasuke... Kau memang bodoh, bego, tolol, idiot! Benarkah kau tidak tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya selama ini?_

"Kami hanya berteman," jawab Naruto, mencoba menutupi salah tingkahnya dengan mengambil sepotong roti di atas meja.

"Teman tapi mesum?" kejar Sasuke, walaupun wajahnya masih tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto bangkit dan memukul kepala Sasuke, "Sudahlah! Jangan mengejekku terus! Kalau kau memang tidak mau ke Suna, aku bisa mengajak Kiba."

"Lihat, Naruto-senpai! Ini kantornya kakakku!"

Hinata menggandeng tangan Naruto dan menariknya masuk ke dalam gedung berlantai tiga itu. Tentu saja, akhirnya Hinata juga 'kan yang diajaknya? Kenapa juga , sih, Akamaru harus ada jadwal pergi ke salon anjing hari ini? Kalau Sasuke-idiot itu sampai tahu, dia pasti akan merasa 'menang'.

"Saya Hyuuga Hinata. Ingin bertemu dengan kakak saya, Neji-nii," ujar Hinata pada resepsionis yang ada di dekat pintu masuk.

"Oh, Tuan Hyuuga Neji. Iya, beliau ada di dalam. Adik naik saja ke lantai dua," jawab si resepsionis ramah, kelihatan sekali dia tertarik dengan tampang polos dan manis Hinata.

"Terima kasih banyak," sahut Hinata senang, lalu kembali menarik tangan Naruto, "Ayo, Naruto-senpai! Kita naik ke lantai dua!"

Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya cengok, terkejut oleh tarikan tangan Hinata.

'Dunia ini penuh kebetulan…' batinnya.

"Jangan lama – lama jalannya, Naruto-senpai !" seru Hinata yang sekarang sudah ada di anak tangga pertama. Naruto hanya mengangguk, masih tetap heran dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya. Logo yang ada di belakang meja resepsionis tadi, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah logo Altavoz FM Sunagakure, radio yang dicurhatinya semalam.

**TBC.....**

Fic Kedua... Masih , tetap, dan selalu gaje...

Ripiu Please...

.....MUCHAS GRACIAS.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Uwaaa , Key ternyata bener – bener ceroboh ! Gara – gara gak hati – hati masukin status, chappie 1 kemaren gak sengaja kepencet "complete" , jadinya pada protes semua.. Gomeeeeeen ! Bener seharusnya fic ini masih "in progress" orang kemarin masih ngambang gitu kok ! Chappie-nya juga masih buanyak ! Uwaaa ! Maaf ya readers… Maaf ! Maaf ! *nangis darah*. Thanks banget boad yang udah mau ngeripiu. Ampuuuun… Ampuuun… *masih tetep nangis*.**

**Declaimer : Nggak tahu Naruto miliknya siapa, soalnya dia masih jadi rebutannya Sasuke dan Gaara.**

Neji (datang tiba-tiba) : "Heh! Lha gue apa kabarnya, donk?"

Author : "Elo jadi bujang lapuk aja, deh."

Neji : "Buset dah! Udah dijadiin yaoi! Pake bujang lapuk lagi! Sopan dikit nape!!"

Author : "Lha terus gimane? Apa loe sama gue aja?"*puppy eyes*

Neji : "Wah! Sorry! Gak lepel!"*sampai muncrat*

**THE LAST CONSTELLATION**

**Chapter 2**

"**Theme Song Chappie 2 : Zigaz – Sahabat Jadi Cinta**

"Kau disini, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum, ternyata Kabuto yang datang.

"Tumben sekali kau diem di taman kaya' gini? Ada masalah, ya?"tanya Kabuto.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku memang sering kemari, kok."

"Oh,"ucap Kabuto, lalu menarik nafas dua kali dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Ouch! Bangkunya keras banget," komen Kabuto gaje.

Sasuke mendesah, "Namanya juga kayu, kalau mau empuk dudukin aja si Chouji!"

"Ngemeng – ngemeng, kamu lagi nulis apaan?" tanya Kabuto sambil melirik layar laptop yang sedang dipangku Sasuke.

"Oh,ini…" Sasuke berusaha menutupi layar laptopnya, "Hanya proyek kecil – kecilan, kok. Nggak penting."

Kabuto tersenyum, "Sejak kapan Sasuke Uchiha suka melakukan hal yang nggak penting?" Kabuto berhenti lalu mencetus, "Aku tahu! Lagi nulis novel 'kan?"

"Jangan keras – keras, Kabuto-senpai! Nanti kedengeran orang…"

Kabuto tertawa, "Ngapa malu, sih? Pakdhe Jiraiya aja nulis Icha-Icha nggak malu."

Sasuke mengibaskan tangan, "_Please, _Kabuto-senpai. Aku nggak se-hentai itu!"

Kabuto menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Ya ya ya. Semangat aja, deh!"

"Tentu saja semangat. Kalau nggak, ngapain aku bela-belain jamuran di taman kaya' begini sekedar buat nyari inspirasi siang malam?."

**GEDUNG ALTAVOZ FM SUNAGAKURE, LANTAI 2**

"Neji-nii," sapa Hinata pada seorang cowok yang sedang mengutak – atik komputer.

"Hinata! Kenapa bisa kemari?" ternyata si cowok juga sumringah melihat Hinata.

"Aku diajak jalan – jalan sama Naruto-senpai ke Suna," jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Selamat siang, Neji-kun," sapa Naruto lalu menjabat tangan si cowok.

Neji memandang Naruto dan Hinata bergantian, "Dia pacarmu, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, namun Naruto sempat menangkap semburat merah menjalari pipi Hinata. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Hinata memang menyukainya, tapi Naruto hanya menganggap Hinata seorang adik. Karena Hinata memang masih polos, dan karena hatinya telah diserahkan pada Sasu- … **SUDAH JANGAN DITERUSKAN! **

"Sudah lama kerja di sini?" tanya Naruto saat Neji menyodorkan sekaleng _softdrink _padanya. Saat itu, Hinata sedang duduk di depan komputer yang tadi dipakai Neji, terkagum – kagum karena koleksi lagu di komputer itu hampir ribuan jumlahnya.

"Aku sudah bekerja di sini sejak stasiun radio ini didirikan..."

"Wah, hebat!"

Neji tertawa , "Tidak juga. Radio ini baru setahun berdiri. Dan yang punya juga temanku, Kankurou. Jadi aku diajak bergabung…"

"Neji-kun pernah ikut jadi penyiar?"

"Ah, tidak. Suaraku jelek," ucapnya lalu bangkit berdiri , "Aku akan kenalkan seseorang padamu. Itu dia baru datang."

"Kalau masalah 'siar – menyiar', ini dia ahlinya, Naruto-kun," kata Neji sambil merangkul seorang cowok berambut merah yang baru saja masuk.

"Kau ini! Jangan mengolokku terus," sikut si cowok pada Neji.

Naruto hanya tertawa sumbang melihat Neji meringis_. Orang asing lagi…_

"Tenang, Sayang. Aku hanya mau tahu kenapa kau datang jam segini? Kau berubah pikiran? Ingin mengambil siaran siang hari?" tanya Neji sambil menepuk pundak si cowok. Naruto hanya diam. _Jadi, cowok itu pacarnya Neji-kun, ya ?_

Sunyi. Tak ada sahutan dari si cowok untuk pertanyaan Neji.

_Dia memandangku. Mata emerald itu masih memandangku…_

_Indah._

_Namun, entah mengapa aku merasa.._

_Suatu saat pertemuan ini akan membawa suatu kenyataan… buruk…_

_Sasuke tidak di sini…_

_Hei! Kenapa aku tiba – tiba menjadi ketakutan?_

"Woi! Pada diem aja! " suara Neji membuyarkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Saya Sabaku no Gaara, rekan kerja Neji-kun," si cowok, tanpa diminta, mengulurkan tangannya yang putih pucat pada Naruto.

Naruto menyambut tangan itu dengan senyuman lebar, "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Neji tampak bingung. _Rekan? Oh, Tuhan! Aku 'kan pacarnya?_

Neji menenangkan hatinya, "Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, Gaara."

Gaara menoleh dan memandang Neji dengan tatapan bertanya, "Maaf. Aku tidak terlalu konsen. Bisa kau ulangi lagi 'kan?"

Neji memandang Gaara tajam, tampak tersinggung , "Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Mana oleh – oleh dari Suna?" tanya Sasuke waktu melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia sendiri sedang selonjoran di sofa, nonton MTV Ampuh.

"Ini…" jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke arah Sasuke.

"Yang benar saja," dengus Sasuke, "Masa' Hinata-chan dibelikan boneka beruang aku tidak dibelikan apa – apa. Setidaknya belikan aku mainan bebek gitu.."

Naruto mengernyit, "Darimana kau tahu aku membelikan dia boneka?"

"Aku terlalu jenius kalau hanya untuk menebak kasus 'kencan pertama beruk".

Naruto merasakan wajahnya panas , "Kau melihat SMS di HP-ku! Kebiasaan!."

Sasuke tertawa licik, "Gomen. Makanya jangan suka meletakkan HP sembarangan."

"Maumu apa , sih?!" bentak Naruto, dia benar – benar merasa tak dihargai.

"Iseng saja."

Jawaban datar Sasuke sukses membuat amarah Naruto makin memuncak. Ditubruknya tubuh Sasuke yang sedang selonjoran, duduk di atas perut Sasuke dan menjepit pinggang ayam sialan itu dengan kedua kaki yang tertekuk. Sementara tangannya menjambak rambut Sasuke dengan ganasnya.

"Ah! Beruk! Minggir kau!"

"Ini balasan untuk seorang pelanggar privasi!"

Sasuke meringis, "Lepasin tanganmu! Rambutku sakit kau tarik begitu!"

"Biarin! Biar gundul sekalian!" Naruto mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

"Naruto! Hentikan! Kalau tidak….."

"Kalau tidak.. apa?! Kalau tidak, kau akan kusuruh mencium Orochimaru-sama!"

Sasuke meronta di bawah tekanan tubuh Naruto. Bukannya karena tidak kuat menahan beban. Boncel seperti Naruto ini mudah sekali untuk disingkirkan. Tapi, Sasuke menjadi merasa begitu lemah karena detak jantungnya makin tak terkendali. Seakan getaran itu memenuhi semua aliran syarafnya. Seakan kegugupan ini mampu mengambil alih segala kesadarannya, bahkan kekuatannya seakan menghilang. Yang dirasakannya hanya gugup, gugup dan gugup.

_Naruto, kenapa sekarang kau berada sedekat ini denganku…_

_Menyingkirlah Naruto… Segeralah menyingkir…_

_Aku… gugup… Aku …_

_Aku telah terjatuh di hatimu… Aku tak mampu bangun lagi…_

_Dan sepertinya… selamanya pun… aku tak akan mampu…_

**Theme Song Sahabat Jadi Cinta : on (puter sendiri ya readers-thanks)**

'_Buang tercakar di pelataran…'_

'_Hati yang temaram…'_

'_Matamu juga mata mataku…'_

'_Ada hasrat yang mungkin terlarang…'_

"Bwaaah! Lagunya parah!" Sasuke berteriak dalam hati , mendengar sayup – sayup lagu itu diputar di chart MTV Ampuh yang memang tadi sedang ditontonnya. Sementara Naruto masih menjambak-jambak rambutnya tanpa peri ke-Sasuke-nan.

'_Tuhan tolong aku jelaskanlah…'_

'_Perasaanku berubah jadi cinta…'_

"Sasuke-idiot! Bisanya hanya menyakiti sahabat sendiri!"

"Naruto! Minggir! Sakit rambutku kau tarik begitu!"

'_Tak bisa hatiku menampikkan cinta…'_

'_Karena cinta tersirat bukan tersurat…'_

"Selamanya aku akan benci padamu, Sasuke!"

"Sama! Aku juga!"

'_Meski bibirku terus berkata tidak…'_

'_Mataku terus pancarkan sinarnya…'_

"Naruto, hentikan , Naruto…" Sasuke mulai kehabisan tenaga.

"Hahaha! Kalau kau ulangi sekali lagi, akan kulempar kau dari Gunung Hokage!"

"Dasar keturunannya Doraemon!" *ngaco*

"Elo tuh… Pakdhenya Sinchan!" *makin ngaco*

Mereka masih saling menghujat, tapi tahukah kau apa yang ada di batin mereka?

'_Sialaaaaaan! Kalau dilihat dari atas Sasuke kok jadi cakep banget ya!!!'_

'_Naruto …meski kau liar… kau muaaniiiiiis gilaaaaaaa!'_

'_Desah nafas yang tak distatuskan…'_

'_Persahabatan berubah jadi cinta…'_

"Naruto! Minggir katakuuuuuuu!"

"Terserah apa katamu!"

'Naruto… hentikannnn! Menyingkir dari tubuhku, baka!"

"Jangan harap aku akan berhenti menjambakmu, Babon-usil !"

"Sialan! Awas kau…"

"Hahahaha! Hahaha! Mati kau!"

"Naruto… Minggir… Aku nggak bisa bergerak…"

"Wahahaha! Enak nggak, Sas?"

"Uwaaaa! Sakit!"

'_Tuhan tolong aku jelaskanlah…'_

'_Perasaanku berubah jadi cinta…'_

"Minggir!" Sasuke memaksa bangun dari posisinya yang terhimpit di bawah Naruto.

Namun, tiba – tiba …

"Huk!"terdengar Naruto tersedak.

"Uwaaaaa! Kenapa kau malah menciumku, Saskay-baka?!"

_Ciuman pertamaku! Bersama Sasuke-baka!_

_Oh, Tuhaaaaaaaaaan!_

_Bahagianya hatiku!_

Sasuke salah tingkah, namun tak mau mengalah begitu saja.

"Bodoh! Aku juga nggak niat menciummu, blegug! Salahmu sendiri menindihku! Pakai menyondongkan wajah lagi! Jadi kalau aku mau bangun…." kata – kata Sasuke terhenti. Untuk sesaat , hanya suara televisi yang terdengar...

'_Apa yang kita kini tengah rasakan…'_

'_Mengapa tak kita coba ' tuk satukan…'_

Naruto menjerit, "Waaaaa! Bilang saja kau memang sudah berniat begitu sejak awal!"

Ganti Sasuke berteriak, "Kau yang duluan menindihku, Dobe!"

"Dasar Uchiha mental bokep!"

"Bilang apa kau? Coba ulangi!"

"UCHIHA MENTAL BOKEP!"

"Uzumaki muka mesum!"

'_Mungkin cobaan untuk persahabatan…'_

'_Atau mungkin semua takdir Tuhan…'_

Kata-kata penuh hujatan masih memenuhi ruangan yang sempit itu.

"Bilang saja sejak tadi kau telah mengincar ciumanku, Sasuke!"

"Idih! Najis mughalazah!"

"Halah munafik!"

"Kamu yang munafik!"

Akhirnya pertarungan mereka diteruskan sampai sore hari.

**TBC…..**

**Author :** "Susah deh jadi orang munaaaaaaa…"

**Naruto :** "Elo tuh yang muna!" *menjambak rambut author*

**Sasuke :** "_Damn!_ Gue disuruh ciuman sama beruk!" *muntah-muntah konyol*

**Author :** "Halah biasanya malah sama uler!"

**Sasuke :** "Siapa?!" *kaget*

**Author :** "Orochimaru-sama…"

**Naruto :** "Uwaaa! Padahal gue pengin adegan ciumannya sama Hinata-chan!"

**Sasuke :** "Gue juga pengennya ciuman sama Kisame!" *uapuuuuuuuaaaah?*

**Author :** "Ngemeng-ngemeng Gaara mana? Kok nggak nongol sih?"

**Naruto :** "Lagi beli obat mencret di apotek!"*ngasal*

**Sasuke :** "Lagi arisan karang taruna tuh!"

_POOOOOOF! Gaara datang tiba-tiba dengan kumpulan asap…_

**Naruto :** "Tuh! Panjang umur dia!"

**Gaara :** "Ngape pada ngomongin gue? Baru ditinggal bentar aja udah kangen!"

**Naruto+Sasuke :** "Bujug bused! GR amat nih anak yah???"

**Author :** "Kalau Key emang kangen sama Kazekage-sama…"*kecentilan*

**Gaara :** "Menyingkir dari gueeee!" *langsung ngacir sambil ngedumel*

Hehehe,_ conversation_ yang gaje. Iseng aja sih pengen ngobrol bereng tiga cowok kiyut tadi. Wehehehe. Ripiuuuuuu!!! Dan tunggu chappie selanjutnya yak???


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayou! Key dateng lagi! Kali ini Key udah usaha memenuhi permintaan beberapa temen yang minta romantis-romantis. Key lagi semangat bikin fic, jadi cepet ngupdate. Soalnya bentar lagi Ulangan Semester, jadi otomatis ntar Key harus vakum sementara. Jadi dipuas-puasin dulu deh nulisnya. Key masih usaha nyelesaikan 1 fic ini sebelum ulangan *semoga*. Dan jujur saja, ini chapter terpanjang yang Key buat! Ya sutra lah… Selamat Membaca…**

* * *

**Declaimer : Om Masashi yang buat komik Naruto itu guru saya di sekolah! *langsung koleps dilempar kunai sama Oom Masashi***

* * *

**The Last Constellation**

**Chapter 3**

**Theme Song Chappie 3 : Vidi Aldiano-Cinta Jangan Kau Pergi**

Sasuke Uchiha menghentikan motornya. Matanya menerawang. Tak dapat disangkal, dia takjub juga dengan hamparan gunung yang bertemu dengan sungai dan sawah yang tersaji di depan matanya saat ini. Goresan tinta hijau dan cokelat yang membaur jadi satu, adalah sebuah mahakarya yang tak terbantahkan. Hanya Yang Maha Tinggi yang bisa melukis di atas kanvas alam dengan begitu sempurna seperti ini.

Sekelompok orang yang berjalan kaki tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menyapa, "Ohayou…" kemudian mereka berbelok menuju areal persawahan dan mulai menekuni apa yang menjadi rutinitas mereka setiap hari. Tak puas-puasnya Sasuke menghirup aroma udara segar yang melimpah ruah di sekelilingnya. Saluran pernafasaannya sudah lama merindukan oksigen yang masih asli, tidak tercemar bau sampah seperti di kota.

"Waaaa! Bagusnya!"Naruto meloncat-loncat saking senangnya. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat hamparan sawah dan pegunungan yang terhampar di depan mereka. Dipijaknya pinggiran rel kereta yang telah berkarat, benda itu membentang sejauh pandangan matanya, tak tahu dimana akan berujung.

"Sas! Kira-kira rel ini masih dipakai nggak ya?"tanyanya pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri tenang-tenang saja. Kedua tangan si cowok emo dimasukkan ke saku celana pendek yang memang menjadi kostum wajibnya saat liburan. Diamatinya Naruto dari mata onyx hitamnya. Namun, Sasuke tetap Sasuke. Meski kegembiraan Naruto melimpah ruah begitu, tetap saja ditanggapi dengan datar.

"Hn. Mestinya masih dipakai,"jawabnya pelan, "Kau mau sampai kapan disini?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Sampai aku puas! Aku masih mau menghirup udara segar!"

"Tapi kita harus nyari penginapan sebelum malam,"ucap Sasuke (datar!).

"Yah! Sebentar lagi deh! _Please_…"

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak sayang waktu ya? Bisa-bisa aku jamuran kalau menunggumu bosan,"gerutu Sasuke, disambut cengiran khas dari Naruto.

"Sas, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku liburan ke desa?"

"Iseng saja. Lumayan daripada di rumah terus…"

Naruto tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "Aku nggak nyangka orang sedatar kamu juga butuh _refreshing_."

"Huh! Terserah! Lagian kamu ini ngapain sih sok meyusuri rel kereta begitu? Gimana kalau tiba-tiba ada kereta datang dan menabrakmu? Kau mau mati sekarang?"

Naruto mengulum senyumnya, "Sejak kapan kau memikirkan keselamatanku, baka?"

"PD banget sih!"dengus Sasuke, namun kontan wajahnya memerah juga.

"Yah, siapa tahu selama ini kamu menyimpan perasaan padaku. Jadinya 'kan kita bisa…"

"NARUTO! AWAS!"

Naruto terhenyak. Belum sempat dia menyadari apa yang terjadi, Sasuke telah menghambur dan menarik badannya. Mereka sukses terguling-guling di tanah.

"Sasuke…"Naruto merasa aliran darahnya berhenti saat melihat kereta melintas di depan matanya, "Aku tak mendengar keretanya. Kau telah menyelamatkan aku…"

Sasuke hanya menarik nafas panjang, lalu berdiri sendiri, dan berjalan menjauh.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke…"bisik Naruto. _Aku shock. Tapi aku sangat bahagia._

Mata biru Naruto masih berbinar ketika melihat Sasuke menuju ke arahnya dengan mengendarai motor.

"Ayo naik. Kita harus mencari penginapan …."

* * *

"Kamar 11. Di lantai atas. Kita naik sekarang?"

Gaara mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Neji yang telah beranjak menuju tangga.

"Kita sekamar?"tanya Gaara, rikuh mengamati kamar yang sempit itu.

"Kenapa? Kesempitan? Kau mau aku pesan kamar lain?"

Gaara menggelang tegas, "Aku hanya merasa kalau kita tak pantas sekamar berdua…"

Neji tersenyum sabar, lalu duduk di samping Gaara dan memeluk pinggang pemuda itu.

"Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa. Percayalah…"

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu. Aku hanya…"

"Khawatir…"potong Neji, lalu mencium telinga Gaara, "Apa aku kelihatan _akan _melakukannya padamu?"

Tiba-tiba mereka tersentak kaget ketika author datang dengan menendang pintu.

"Hoi! Kalian! Jangan main sembarangan ya! Ingat rating kita cuma T!"bentak Author sambil siap-siap melempar bola rasengan kearah Gaara dan Neji.

"Iya, Booooos!"jawab mereka bersamaan, kemudian author menghilang ditelan bumi.

"Susah deh punya author sableng,"gerutu Neji, sejujurnya dia kecewa karena gak dapet izin buat ngapa-ngapain Gaara.

**Back to Sasuke and Naruto *dipelototin Gaara***

Sasuke masih konsen menyusuri jalanan desa yang becek saat angin semilir mulai mengiringi matahari yang telah beranjak turun. Jalanan desa sudah semakin sepi dan gelap, namun sialnya tak tampak adanya penginapan satu pun. Orang-orang yang bekerja di sawah pun sudah mulai bubar. Hanya tinggal beberapa burung bersayap kuning yang masih setia berputar-putar di atas ayunan batang padi.

Sasuke melirik spion untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di jok belakang.

"Apa kataku! Pasti ketiduran!"gerutunya pelan saat menangkap gambar Naruto yang sedang pulas dan menyandarkan kepala padanya. Tangan si cowok pirang memeluknya erat, saking eratnya sampai membuatnya sedikit mengejang.

"_Thanks God!_ Ada penginapan…"decah Sasuke ketika melihat ada sebuah rumah kayu megah yang dihiasi lampu-lampu kecil berwarna hijau di depan sana. Sasuke segera menepikan motor birunya, lalu berniat membangunkan Naruto.

"Hei, Dobe! Bangun! Kita sampai,"kata Sasuke, tentu saja dia belum bisa turun dari motor karena Naruto masih bersandar padanya.

"Hei, Naruto! Bangun donk! Kita sudah sampai nih!"

Sasuke mengulangi kata-katanya saat melihat kenyataan bahwa Naruto tak juga bangun. Tapi lama-lama dia putus asa juga.

_Meski bom nuklir meledak di sini sekarang, orang ini pasti juga nggak akan bangun.._

"Yah, apa boleh buat deh!"

Sasuke lalu turun dari sepeda motornya, lengannya melingkar di pundak Naruto, menahan si tukang tidur agar tak jatuh dari atas motor. Kemudian Sasuke menaikkan Naruto ke punggungnya. Dia berusaha tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Dia tak mau Naruto terbangun, karena si cowok pirang pasti akan menjerit, "Kyaaaa! Sasuke-baka! Kenapa kau menggendongku! Jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!".

Sasuke sempat ngeri juga mengingat hal itu, namun dia memutuskan untuk tidak menurunkan Naruto. _Sekali-sekali aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang berguna…_

* * *

**KAMAR NOMOR 13**

"Uh… jam berapa ini?"

Naruto mengucek-ucek matanya. Badannya terasa pegal, mungkin karena menempuh perjalanan jauh, apalagi mereka naik motor. Matanya menyusuri kamar, mencari Sasuke.

'Kemana ya?'batin Naruto, lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar.

'Coba aku cari di luar saja deh…'

Namun, baru saja Naruto membuka pintu, matanya menangkap sepasang mata, yang jujur saja, masih sangat dikenalinya dengan baik.

_Hijau._

_Emerald._

_tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya dengan baik._

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto memaksakan sebuah senyum, "Hai, Sabaku no Gaara."

Si cowok kecil berambut merah itu mendekati Naruto dan mengulurkan tangan, "Senang bertemu denganmu." Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Iya! Kok kebetulan begini sih?"

"Datang dengan siapa?"tanya Gaara, matanya masih terpusat pada Naruto seorang.

"Dengan kawanku,"jawab Naruto, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara mengangguk, "Jadi kau kesepian sekarang? Apa kawanmu itu sudah tidur?"

Naruto menggeleng lalu nyengir, "Justru sekarang aku mau nyari dia. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus pergi. Kita ketemu besok pagi ya?"

"Oke,"jawab Gaara singkat lalu melambai kecil, namun pandangannya terpatri pada punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh.

_Apa aku bilang…_

_Kita bertemu lagi 'kan?_

* * *

**Mulai siapin musiknya ya, readers. Thx!**

* * *

"Teme…"

Naruto memanggil Sasuke yang sekarang duduk memunggunginya. Ternyata si Uchiha itu ada disini. Duduk bersila di atas tanah dengan santainya. Nampaknya dia sangat menikmati nuansa malam dari tanah persawahan yang ada di depan matanya. Sampai-sampai, dia tak sadar sedikitpun saat dipanggil oleh Naruto.

"Hei, kambing congek!"

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menepuk belakang kepala Sasuke setelah beberapa menit tak ada jawaban untuknya. "Sedang apa sih?"

Sasuke melepas headset yang dipakainya, "Dasar kamu! Kaget tauk!"

"Hehehe…"

"Sedang apa disini?"Naruto mencoba membuka pembicaraan, direbahkan tubuhnya di tanah, di samping Sasuke.

"Lagi merenungi nasib,"jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Lalu memasang kembali headset ke telinganya. Dia memejamkan mata. _Lagunya benar-benar bagus…_

"Kamu ini lagaknya kaya' orang normal saja. Biasanya juga datar,"kata Naruto. Namun, lagi-lagi, Sasuke nggak menjawab. Dia asik mendengarkan lagu.

"Hoi! Hargain orang kalau ngomong!,"bentak Naruto.

"Hoi! Baka!" saking kesalnya, Naruto mencopot benda itu dari telinga Sasuke.

"Eh! Balikin!"

Naruto nggak peduli lalu menyelipkan ke telinganya sendiri, "Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa selera musikmu. Jangan pelit deh!"

'_Kusadari kesalahan ini…'_

'_Yang membuat segalanya gelap jadinya…'_

"Bagus juga nih!'cetus Naruto, lalu melepas headset itu dari telinganya. Lalu menyetel menu _loudspeaker_. Alhasil lagu itu terdengar oleh mereka berdua sekarang.

'_Jangan kau diam lagi…'_

'_Ku tak sanggup menahan…'_

"Sas…"bisik Naruto perlahan, tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Meski terkejut, Sasuke tak menepis Naruto. Dia malah melingkarkan lengannya di pundak si cowok pirang. Merengkuhnya lebih erat ke dalam pelukan. Naruto berbisik dalam pelukan Sasuke, "Baka, apa aku boleh minta sesuatu?"

'_Bicaralah kau sayang…'_

'_Jiwa ini tak tenang…'_

"Ya…"jawab Sasuke. _Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, sayang…_

"Jangan pernah coba menjauh dariku…"bisik Naruto selirih gerakan tangkai padi di depan mereka. Sasuke mengejang.

'_Cinta jangan kau pergi…'_

'_Tinggalkan diriku sendiri…'_

"Kau…"Sasuke menelan ludah, "Apa selama ini kau…"

'_Cinta jangan kau lari…'_

"Ya…"Naruto mengangguk lirih, "_Aishiteru_…"

'_Apalah arti hidup ini…'_

'_Tanpa cinta dan kasih…'_

"_Sayang_…"bisik Sasuke, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya. _Aku juga mencintaimu…_

Sasuke menyentuh dagu Naruto. Mengangkat wajahnya perlahan sehingga mereka berdua bertatapan. Kemudian, Sasuke mencium kening Naruto, "Lihatlah ke langit, Naruto…"

Refleks Naruto mendongak ke atas, melihat langit. "Bintangnya banyak…"

"Lihat di sebelah utara,"Sasuke mengangkat telunjuk kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya masih terlingkar sempurna di tubuh Naruto.

'_Oh kasihku…'_

'_Kuharap kau mau…'_

'_Memaafkan, menerima pengakuanku…'_

"Gugusan bintang ya? Yang mana?"tanya Naruto.

"Yang seperti kuda…"Sasuke menggambar di udara. "Lihat ujung jariku,"Sasuke masih menunjuk, "Ada kuda terbang."

_Ya aku melihatnya…_

_Kuda bersayap dengan posisi terbalik…_

_Di langit paling utara…_

_Gugusan bintangku dan Sasuke!_

_Saksi pengakuan cinta kami berdua!_

'_Cinta jangan kau pergi…'_

"The Pegasus Constellation,"bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto, "Saksi awal kisah kita."

Naruto mengangguk, "Kisah yang tak akan memiliki akhir!"

'_Cinta jangan kau lari…'_

Sasuke merasa dihujam mendengar cetusan Naruto. _Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Naruto…_

"Kenapa, Sasuke?"tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke yang membeku.

'_Apalah arti hidup ini…'_

'_Tanpa cinta dan kasih, sayang…'_

"Kalau begitu, gugusan bintang itu hadiah cintaku untukmu…"ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"Hadiah?"Naruto tertawa, "Apa kau pikir aku mau kau beri benda nggak nyata?"

Sasuke mengernyit, "Ini nyata, Dobe! Dia benar-benar ada di atas kita!"

Naruto menyentuh leher Sasuke, merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di telapak tangannya, "Aku nggak mau. Karena bagiku hadiah yang paling indah adalah kau…"

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Tak peduli pada angin malam yang melintas, tak peduli pada batang-bantang padi yang menatap kemasraan mereka dengan iri. Setelah lima menit, mereka berdua berbaring berdampingan, terlentang di atas tanah bersama-sama. Berdua melihat sang kuda terbang yang masih saja berdiri terbalik di singgasana langit. Mengejek pada kedua makhluk kecil yang sedang jatuh cinta di bawah sana.

**TBC…..**

* * *

**Sori kepanjangan! Hahahaha! Pusing deh gue! Gaje nih! Ripiu! Thx! Woi woi! *niruin shinchan***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai!! Key datang membawa masalah baru lagi! Kali ini tentang sakit hatinya Hyuuga Neji karena merasa akan ada sinyal-sinyal perselingkuhan dari Gaara! Dan kecurigaan Naruto tentang sinyal-sinyal ketidakberesan dari tubuh Sasuke. *ngomongnya sinyal terus soalnya lagi bingung nyari sinyal hp*. Thanks banget buat pembaca dan periview! Kalian baik semua! *memeluk satu persatu***

* * *

**Declaimer : **Gaara : "Kenalin saya Gaara calon suaminya Naruto. Mohon doa restu!"

Sasuke: "Langkahi dulu mayatku!"

Gaara : "Naruto akan menjadi milikku selamanya!"

Sasuke: "Mati pun tak akan pernah kuserahkan!"

* * *

**THE LAST CONSTELLATION**

**Chapter 4**

"Gaara!"panggil Neji saat melihat Gaara menuju tempat parkir, "Jangan pulang dulu!"

"Kenapa?"tanya Gaara datar, sambil mencari-cari kunci mobil di tas ranselnya.

"Ke MOS dulu yuk?"ajak Neji. ( MOS : Mall of Sunagakure, absolutely NOT Masa Orientasi Siswa )

"Aku harus siaran lagi malam ini. Apa aku nggak boleh istirahat sebentar?"

Neji menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ya sudah kalau begitu…"

"Baiklah,"ucap Gaara, "Aku bisa pulang sekarang?"

Neji berpikir sebentar, "Em… Aku bisa numpang?"

"Tumben mau pulang jam segini?"Gaara membuka pintu mobil untuk Neji, "Naiklah."

**Di Perjalanan yang Panjang dan Terasa Amat Menyedihkan….*gubrakz***

"Gaara…"

"Hn,"jawab Gaara datar, pikirannya masih konsen penuh ke jalanan yang semrawut.

"Apa kau senang soal pertemuan kita dengan Naruto-kun kemarin di desa?"

"Lumayan,"jawab Gaara masih tanpa berubah ekspresi sedikit pun.

"Hanya… em… lumayan?"

Gaara menarik nafas, "Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?"

"_Well_… Kukira kau _sedikit_ tertarik dengannya…"

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke!"Naruto berlari dan menuruni tangga. Rambutnya setengah basah tanda dia baru saja mandi. Naru memeluk Sasuke seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu (chapter 1 tepatnya), namun sekarang pelukannya sudah tak ditepiskan lagi oleh si Uchiha. Malahan, Sasuke balas memeluk Naruto.

"Tumben pagi-pagi sudah wangi?"tanya Sasuke sambil menghirup aroma shampo di rambut Naruto. Baunya seperti air jeruk nipis.

"Biar kamu mau kupeluk!"decah Naruto, lalu duduk di paha kanan Sasuke, "Eh, baka! Kamu kok nggak masak sih? Kita sarapan apa donk?"

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dengan gemas, "Sudah bangun telat, masih berani minta makan!"

Naruto cemberut, "Uh! Tega banget sih!"

Sasuke mendorong Naruto untuk duduk di kursi lain, "Baiklah. Aku masak sekarang, Yang Mulia Tuan Muda Naruto-dobe."

"Panjang banget namaku?"cetus Naruto, "Eh! Ajarin aku masak donk?"

Sasuke nggak menjawab, tapi langsung ngacir ke dapur diikuti si beruk pirang. *digampar Naru*

* * *

"Bisa nggak kita bicara hal lain saja?"pinta Gaara dingin. Neji yang duduk di sampingnya hanya mendesah kecewa, "Sudahlah. Jangan menutupi semuanya."

"Aku nggak berniat untuk selingkuh!"

"Tentu saja nggak,"Neji tersenyum pahit, "Karena Naruto-kun sudah punya pacar 'kan?"

"Aku nggak ngerti arah pembicaraanmu,"ujar Gaara. Tangannya mencengkeram erat setir mobil seolah takut keseimbangannya akan goyah karena serangan kata-kata Neji.

"Gaara…"Neji mencoba bersikap tenang, "Kita jalan bersama sudah tiga tahun…"

"_I don't care_,"ucap Gaara nyebelin, tapi kayaknya Neji udah kebal.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan."

"Sembunyikan apa?"

"Kau seperti orang linglung sejak bertemu dengan Naruto-kun di penginapan itu, Gaara."

Gaara mendengus separuh mengejek, "Linglung? _Dear_, Aku bukan baru sekali bertemu dengan dia!"

Neji menggeleng samar, "Justru pertemuan kedua ini yang membuatmu tak bisa melupakannya..."

* * *

"Masukkan kentangnya, Dobe!"perintah Sasuke, "Aduh! Kulitnya kok belum dikupas?"

"Nggak bisa dikupas,"gerutu Naruto, "Kulitnya sudah tua bangka nih!"

Sasuke merebut pisau dari tangan Naruto, "Siapa suruh pakai pisau beginian? Ini pisau _steak_, Dobe! Kalau buat ngupas kentang, pakai pisau dapur!"

"Alah! Pusing!"Naruto langsung naik ke konter dapur, "Aku menonton saja deh!."

"Garamnya jangan banyak begitu, nanti hipertensi lho!"

"Aduh, gulanya kurangin dikit napa?! Ntar bisa diabetes!"

"Saskay-baka, pakai MSG jangan ngawur gitu. Bisa-bisa kena CRS kamu!"

Sasuke mematikan api kompornya dan memandang Naruto, "Heran deh, bawel banget!"

Naruto hanya tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Makan yang banyak. Biar gemukan sedikit,"kata Naruto di sela-sela piring dan garpu(?).

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Baginya lebih baik meneruskan makan daripada ketahuan salting karena terus diperhatikan Naruto.

"Eh, boleh nanya nggak, Sas?"

"Hn,"jawab si emo pendek, dalam hati lagi muji-muji masakannya sendiri.

_Wih gila! Masakan gue emang maknyos, cing!_

Naruto mendekatkan kursinya di samping kursi Sasuke,"Maaf ya?Aku menemukan ini."

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap botol di tangan Naruto, "Oh itu…"

"Ini milikmu ya? Obat apa sih?"tanya Naruto.

"Nggak penting kok. Hanya obat penambah nafsu makan."

"Masa' sih? Dari penampilannya sepertinya ini bukan obat sembarangan…"

Sasuke mengelap mulutnya, "Kata siapa? Itu kubeli sebotol cuma sepuluh ribu."

* * *

**Sandaime Hokage Hospital**

"Sakura-sensei…"

Seorang dokter berambut pink menoleh dan tersenyum, "Masuklah, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan menjabat tangan si dokter cantik, "Maaf saya terlambat."

Dokter Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi… bagaimana?"suara Dokter Sakura memecah kebisuan mereka.

"Apanya?"

"Ehm… keadaanmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum sumbang, "Keadaan saya?"

"Jangan berputar-putar Sasuke-kun. Katakan saja supaya aku tahu."

"Sebenarnya tidak begitu buruk. Saya merasa akan segera sembuh, Sensei."

_Pembohong. Penyakitmu mana bisa sembuh, Sasuke-kun?_

"Kau bohong lagi,"Dokter Sakura menarik nafas, "Katakan sekarang…"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sekeras mungkin, hatinya terasa hancur sekali.

"Ehm… sekarang sering sesak nafas…"

Mata hijau dokter cantik itu membulat, "…ya Tuhan…"

"Ini bukan masalah besar,"ucap Sasuke mencoba menurunkan ketegangan.

Dokter Sakura mendesah putus asa, "Ternyata otot saluran nafasmu sudah kena…"

Sabaku no Gaara mengetuk pintu.

"Siapa ya?"terdengar suara Naruto dari dalam. _Males banget nggak mau bukain pintu…_

"Petugas dari PLN!"jawab Gaara ngaco.

Taktik yang jitu. Lima detik kemudian, Naruto membuka pintu untuknya.

"Mana petugas PLN tadi?"tanya Naruto pada Gaara yang berdiri di depan pintu. Kepalanya celingukan melihat ke balik badan Gaara.

"Sudah kuusir,"jawab Gaara lalu tersenyum manis, "Selamat sore, Naruto-kun."

"Kalau memang sudah tak kuat melakukan aktifitas berat. Berhentilah, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memandang Dokter Sakura, "Saya 'kan masih harus kuliah…"

"Iya. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa, Sensei? Sebenarnya berapa lama lagi saya akan benar-benar lumpuh?"

Dokter Sakura terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. _Aku harus menjawab apa?_

* * *

Naruto mengunci pintu rapat-rapat setelah mobil Gaara keluar dari halamannya.

_Pantas saja dia meminta alamat dan nomorku saat ketemu di desa kemarin…_

Naruto duduk di meja makan, kakinya dinaikkan ke kursi dengan lutut ditekuk menyangga dagu. Sedikit terganggu dengan pikirannya.

'_Kenapa Gaara meminta alamat rumahku?'_

'_Kenapa Gaara datang kemari?'_

'_Kenapa Gaara selalu memandangku seolah aku ini orang aneh?'_

'_Kenapa pandangan matanya itu selalu mematri pandangan mataku?'_

"AH! GR! GR! GR! Naruto ke-PD-an!"teriak Naruto, seperti kebiasaannya, sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Merasa jijik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

Naruto masih membenamkan wajah di kedua telapak tangan saat Sasuke masuk ke ruang makan, "Kau kenapa, Dobe?"

"Oh, Sasuke-ku sudah pulang…"

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya, "Jangan memanggilku _Sasuke-ku_! Menjijikkan!"

"Maksudku Sasuke-kun," Naruto menarik Sasuke untuk duduk ke pangkuannya, "Apa yang tadi kau lakukan di luar?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan."

"Masa'? Ketemu cewek cakep nggak?"goda Naruto sok curiga.

"Jelas saja…"jawab Sasuke datar. _Setidaknya Dokter Sakura memang cakep kok…_

Naruto mencium telinga Sasuke, "Hei! Aku cemburu lho…"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau mengerikan."

"…"

"Hei, Dobe. Bekas teh siapa yang ada di ruang tamu itu?"

"Apa?" _Aku lupa nggak membereskan cangkir itu!_

"Memangnya siapa yang baru bertamu?"tanya Sasuke.

"Emm… Gaara-kun."

Sasuke memandang Naruto, "Temanmu dari Suna itu? Yang kemarin ketemu di desa? Ngapain sih dia kemari?"

"Hanya berkunjung kok. Jangan dipikirkan…"jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Sasuke tak mengangguk, dia berdiri dari pangkuan Naruto, "Aku ganti baju dulu ya…"

Naruto sok melambai, "Jangan lama-lama ya? Keburu aku kangen padamu!"

Sasuke tertawa dan berjalan menuju tangga. Namun tiba-tiba kakinya terasa berat dan berhenti melangkah di depan anak tangga pertama.

"Tubuhku milik siapa sih? Kenapa sama aku aja nggak nurut gini?"gerutunya sambil berusaha menggerakkan kakinya.

Akhirnya Sasuke bisa melangkah lagi, "Huh! Kontrol otot yang buruk!"

Hanya Sasuke yang bisa berkata begitu pada penyakit separah ini, Readers.

Kemudian, dia beranjak menuju kamar dan mengunci pintu.

* * *

"Geser dikit…"ucap Sasuke sambil mendorong Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Pengganggu…"gerutu Naruto merasa terganggu karena sudah pewe.

Sasuke tak peduli dan duduk di samping si cowok pirang itu, lalu melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pundak Naruto dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu bersandar di dadanya.

"Aku senang kau sekarang sudah nggak sering pulang malam…"

"Yaudah. Besok aku akan pulang malam lagi…"jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya dan cemberut, "Jangan ah…"

"Kenapa?"tanya Sasuke sok nggak ngerti padahal pengin digombalin.

"Karena nanti aku bisa mati kalau nggak bertemu kamu seharian…"

Sasuke menatap Naruto, "Benar nggak ucapanmu barusan?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk, lalu berbaring di pangkuan Sasuke.

Sasuke menunduk dan menatap Naruto. Menembus samudera biru terdalam yang tercetak di mata kekasihnya itu.

_Benarkah sedalam itu cintamu padaku, Naruto?_

_Kalau begitu, apa kau benar-benar mati kalau nanti aku meninggalkanmu?_

"Jangan menatapku begitu,"kata Naruto, "Nanti aku jadi gemetar nih…"

"Hei, Dobe. Boleh nanya sesuatu?"

"Sejak kapan bertanya harus minta izin dulu? Tanya saja deh…"

Sasuke menarik nafas dua kali, "Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau besok aku mati?"

Naruto terbelalak, "Dahi kamu lagi panas ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng tegas, "Jawab saja deh!"

"Aku akan…."Naruto mikir-mikir, "..minta sama Tuhan biar kamu nggak mati dulu."

Sasuke mendesah, "Nggak bisa begitu…"

"Biarin! Yang penting aku nggak mau pisah dari kamu…"

Sasuke menarik Naruto bangun dan mencium pipi kekasihnya itu, "Kau terlalu polos."

Naruto menarik wajahnya dan memandang Sasuke curiga, "Kau mau mutusin aku ya?"

Sasuke menahan senyum, "Apa hubungannya sih?"

"Jangan-jangan iya! Kamu selingkuh ya? Sama cewek cakep yang kamu temuin tadi?"

"Iya kali…"goda Sasuke membuat Naruto makin cemberut.

"Kok 'iya kali'? Jawab iya atau tidak gitu!"

Sasuke tertawa dan menarik Naruto ke pelukannya lagi, "Aku janji kamu orang terakhir yang ada di hatiku, Dobe…"

Naruto tersenyum di pelukan Sasuke, "Nggak bohong 'kan?"

"Nggak."

"Kau cinta mati 'kan sama aku?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan mendekap Naruto lebih dalam, "Ya, cintaku padamu akan kubawa sampai aku mati..."

**TBC….**

* * *

**Naruto :** "Woi Author! Kayaknya Kino-san sudah menyiapkan property jas pernikahan buat gue. Kapan tuh makainya? Episode berapa?" *udah nggak sabar*

**Author :** *ngecek jadwal* "Tau deh. Dua chapter terakhir kayaknya…"

**Naruto :** "Setdah! Ini fic kapan tamatnya sih?"

**Gaara :** "Nungguin Sasuke mati dulu…"

**Sasuke :** "Heh! Mana mungkin mati? Lha terus baju nikah itu buat nikahan sama siapa?"

**Gaara :** "Jelas sama gue! Yakin 100%!"

**Naruto :** "Jadi ntar gue nikah sama Sasuke atau Gaara sih?"

**Author :** "Sumpah, gue sendiri juga masih perang batin mutusin endingnya!"

**Sasuke :** "Belagu sih. Ngapain juga pakai pesen-pesen jas nikahan segala?"

**Author :** "Sedia payung sebelum hujan."

**Sasuke :** "Tapi, ya masa' pesennya tiga sih! Emangnya ada nikahan bertiga?"

**Author :** "Buat jaga-jaga. Siapa tahu dibutuhin semua…"

**Gaara :** "Terserah deh. Yang penting ntar Naruto nikah sama gue!"

**Sasuke :** "Enak aja! Pemeran utama cowoknya 'kan gue!"

**Lagi-lagi pembicaraan gaje. Ripiu please! Muchas gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer :** Naruto : "Kira-kira kenapa ya Oom Masashi kok buat aku?"

Author : "Mene ketehe!"

Naruto : "Lha terus elo sendiri napa pake buat cerita soal aku?"

Author : "Gue juga nggak paham..."

Naruto : "Ntar akhirnya aku sama Sasuke atau sama Gaara?"

Author : "Nggak tahu, gue juga masih bingung."

Naruto : "Kalau aku sama Hinata aja gimana?"

Author : "Terus Sasuke gimana?"

Naruto : "Sama Sakura atau Karin gitu…"

Author : "Iya… ya" *pencerahan*

Naruto : "Tapi, Gaara gimana donk?"

Author : "Tenang aja. Ntar malem gue yang nembak dia!"

* * *

**THE LAST CONSTELLATION**

**Chapter 5**

"**maaf, untuk chappie ini nggak ada theme song-nya, udah lumayan kepanjangan"**

"Uhh…Dingin…"

Naruto merapatkan jaketnya. Angin malam berhembus lebih ganas daripada biasanya. Kabut suram makin menjadi-jadi. Membuat Naruto yang sedang duduk di halte bus sedikit mengaduh juga.

"Ya, Tuhan. Lindungi hambamu yang lemah ini,"bisik Naruto sambil terus menunduk. "Semoga saja tidak ada penampakan yang lewat,"harapnya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada. (Ya, Naruto. Kau berdoa aja supaya Author konsisten dengan genre kita. Kalau tergoda, bisa – bisa jadi genre horor mati berdiri loe! Muahaha… )

"Author nista,"geram Naruto, mikir-mikir buat nyantet Author suatu saat nanti.

**Udah jangan ngaco! Balik lagi ke genre yang sebenarnya! Ayo balik!**

"Sasuke…"desah Naruto sambil melihat ke jalanan, "Sial! Kenapa nggak datang juga?"

"_Kita bertemu di halte bus dekat rumah sakit Hokage jam 12 malam…"_

"_Bullshit! _Penipuan! Sudah ditunggu dua jam nggak nongol juga!"

Naruto melirik jam tangan, jarum penunjuk panjang ada di angka dua belas, namun jarum penunjuk pendek ada di angka dua. _Sialan! Aku telah dibohongi Sasuke!_

Naruto mencoba memperpanjang kesabaran hatinya. Siapa tahu Sasuke hanya terlambat. Namun, mau tak mau, Naruto mengalami perang batin juga.

'_Sudah dua jam Naruto! Dia hanya mempermainkanmu!'_ hati sisi kiri Naruto berbicara.

'_Tidak, Naruto. Sasuke tidak sejahat itu!'_ganti hati kanan yang bicara.

'_Sekarang pulanglah! Sasuke itu hanya mau membuatmu tampak bodoh!'_

'_Tidak, Naruto! Sabarlah! Sebentar lagi Sasuke datang! Pasti ada satu hal penting sehingga dia menyuruhmu datang kemari malam-malam!"_

"Hentikaaaaaan!" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Membuat suara kedua sisi hati yang bertempur itu lenyap dalam sekejap. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian…lagi.

"Baiklah. Akan kutunggu satu jam lagi. Kalau tak datang juga, besok akan kurebus dia!."

Naruto duduk lagi. Sambil sesekali menengok ke jalanan, dia berdoa supaya Sasuke benar-benar datang. Tapi, mungkinkah dia kuat menunggu satu jam lagi? Saat ini saja punggungnya sudah terasa panas dan pegal. Kakinya kesemutan, dan otaknya seperti membeku saking dinginnya. Nafasnya sudah beruap, artinya udara sudah benar-benar ganas saat ini. Lagipula dia ngantuk dan sedikit pusing, entah kenapa.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi,"kata Naruto lemas, lalu berdiri, "Aku mau pulang saja."

Tiba-tiba, Naruto merasa kepalanya pening, lalu tanpa terbendung, ambruk sebelum sempat beranjak dari halte bus itu.

* * *

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya lalu memadang orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau pingsan sejak lima jam yang lalu."

Naruto memandang cowok berambut merah yang duduk di samping ranjang tempatnya berbaring, "Gaara! Kenapa ada disini?!"

Gaara tersenyum simpul, "Hei, ini di rumahku lho!."

"Eh… ini di kamarmu ya?"Naruto sedikit rikuh dan berusaha duduk.

"Pelan-pelan saja,"kata Gaara sambil mencengkeram lengannya, membantunya duduk.

"Mengapa bisa sampai pingsan begini, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu nyengir, "Emm… sebenarnya aku juga lupa, sih."

Gaara tersenyum manis, "Lagi menunggu bus, ya?"

Naruto berpikir sebentar. Mencoba mengulang lagi apa yang terjadi samalam.

_Ya, aku ingat…_

_Halte bus…_

_Aku menunggu Sasuke…_

_Aku dibohongi…_

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang,"jawab Naruto,"Tapi udaranya terlalu dingin jadi sepertinya aku tidak kuat. Entahlah, aku juga bingung, Gaara-kun..."

Gaara tersenyum semanis madu. Senyuman indah yang seumur hidup mungkin hanya dilemparkannya pada Naruto Uzumaki seorang."Pasti kau belum makan saat itu. Kau masuk angin,"tebak Gaara, entah kenapa Naruto diam saja saat Gaara menyentuh keningnya. _Memangnya aku demam? Dia sendiri 'kan yang bilang aku masuk angin?_

Naruto mengernyit, "Memangnya masuk angin itu bisa bikin pingsan, ya?"

Gaara tertawa lalu menyodorkan secangkir teh panas pada Naruto, "Minumlah dulu."

Naruto mengangguk lalu menghirup teh itu. Gaara masih memerhatikannya.

* * *

"Gaara-kun, bagaimana kau bisa menemukan aku di halte bus itu?"

"Aku sedang menjemput kakakku, Temari-nee, yang sedang berada di rumah calon suaminya di Konohagakure…"tutur Gaara, "…sewaktu pulang, kami melihat seseorang pingsan di halte bus. Saat itu jalanan sudah sepi sekali. Kupikir siapa, ternyata Naruto-kun, jadi kami putuskan untuk sekalian membawamu ke rumah kami agar bisa dirawat."

'_Dasar! Kenapa nggak bawa saja aku ke kontrakan!'_batin Naruto.

Seakan mendengar pikiran Naruto, Gaara langsung melanjutkan, "Err…aku minta maaf kalau aku malah membawamu jauh-jauh ke rumahku. Kata Temari-nee dia yang akan merawatmu, jadi kubawa saja kau kemari. Maaf ya?" Naruto hanya nyengir.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Sasuke berlari menyongsong Naruto yang sedang dirangkul oleh Gaara keluar dari mobil.

"Jangan kasar begitu. Dia masih sakit,"ucap Gaara dingin. Dia memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Maumu apa sih?! Kau biarkan aku menunggumu selama hampir tiga jam sampai beku! Kau sudah gila atau memang kelainan kejiwaan?!"teriak Naruto sambil berusaha menendang tulang kering Sasuke. Padahal, dia masih belum bisa jalan dengan normal. Hal ini membuat Gaara yang merangkulnya menggeleng heran.

"Apa bedanya gila sama kelainan kejiwaan, Dobe?"Sasuke mengernyit, "Kenapa kamu bisa bersama… em.. _dia_?"tanyanya sambil menunjuk Gaara.

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah menolong Naruto,"ucap Sasuke dingin, lalu meletakkan secangkir kopi di depan Gaara. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk berdua di ruang tamu, sementara Naruto sudah tidur lagi di dalam kamar karena badannya masih belum pulih betul.

"Sebenarnya kau siapanya?"tanya Gaara sambil mengamati Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa risih ditanya begitu, "Kenapa memangnya?" _Baka!_ _Dia melihatku seperti aku ini manusia buruk rupa saja! Uchiha yang setampan ini masa' dianggap begitu…_

"Saya hanya bertanya anda siapanya Naruto-kun kok..."lanjut Gaara, masih tetap memandang Sasuke. _Bwahh! Tatapannya! Seolah-olah dia ingin mengadu kekuatan denganku! Apa memang dia ingin mengajakku bertarung? Kalau memang begitu…_

"Saya pacarnya!"jawab Sasuke tegas, merasa telah menang selangkah karena status itu.

"Begitu ya?" gumam Gaara dingin, "Saya tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana _menderitanya _Naruto memiliki anda sebagai pacarnya."

Sasuke tersengat karena ucapan Gaara, tangannya tanpa sadar telah terkepal. Dia menimpali perkataan Gaara dengan bentakan yang tak terbendung, "Anda tak mengenal saya! Anda tak berhak bicara begitu!"

Gaara memandang Sasuke tajam, "Saya akan sangat menghargai pembicaraan ini kalau Sasuke-kun bersedia mengubah sapaan 'anda' dan 'saya' menjadi 'kau' dan 'aku'…"

* * *

Sasuke masuk ke kamar. Lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang, memandang Naruto yang terlelap. _Selama apa sebenarnya kau menungguku semalam, Naruto ?_

Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto, menata sedikit rambut pirang Naruto yang acak-acakan.

"Maafkan aku, Dobe,"bisik Sasuke, "Aku nggak punya maksud untuk berbohong…"

Diliriknya kalender yang dipasang Naruto di tembok dekat meja komputer.

_10 Oktober…_

_Hari ulang tahunmu, Dobe…_

_Semalam niatku adalah memberikan kejutan untukmu…_

_Aku ingin mengajakmu naik ke atas Gunung Hokage…_

_Aakan kutunjukkan saat-saat bintang kita menyala paling terang sepanjang tahun…_

_Dan aku ingin memberikan ini…_

Sasuke merasa dadanya sesak, diambilnya dua buah kalung dari saku celananya. Ditatapnya lempengan perak berukir yang tergantung di tengah-tengah kedua kalung itu.

_Kalungku dan kalungmu…_

_Sebagai kenangan bagi cinta kita…_

_Suatu saat nanti kalau aku sudah dipanggil-Nya…_

_Hanya satu pesanku, Naruto…_

_Kelak jangan terus menangisi nasib…_

_Kau harus mencari hati lain untuk pulang…_

_Jangan terus tersesat di hatiku yang hanya bisa merajam hatimu…_

_Sungguh, aku tak tahu kapan saat yang tepat untuk berpisah…_

_Bersiaplah, Naruto…_

_Kuatkan hatiku dan aku yang akan menguatkan hatimu…_

"Hei! Sasukeeee!"

Sasuke tersentak kaget dan segera memasukkan kembali 'benda terlarang' itu ke sakunya.

"Hei juga! Sudah bangun?"Sasuke berusaha untuk tersenyum, dia mencium pipi Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah bibir, menyilangkan tangan di dada dan berusaha duduk. "Kalau belum bangun aku nggak bisa bicara padamu, Teme!."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gaara sudah pulang tuh,"kata Sasuke tanpa ditanya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Dia sangat baik."

"Oh…"

"Kenapa cuma 'oh'?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Lalu harus kujawab apa?". Dia lalu bangkit untuk berdiri, namun lengannya kirinya ditarik Naruto.

"Ahhhhh!"erang Sasuke tanpa sadar. Namun, segera ditutupnya mulutnya sendiri.

"Kamu kenapa?"Naruto menjerit karena ikutan kaget, "Sini lihat lenganmu!"

"Jangan!"Sasuke menarik lengannya, namun terlambat. Lengan kiri kaus panjangnya terlanjur disingkap oleh Naruto. "Sa… Sasuke… kenapa lenganmu diperban?"

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha masih berdiri diam di depan wastefel sehabis membasuh muka. Diamatinya dirinya sendiri di kaca. "Sasuke, kau sungguh buruk," komentarnya pada bayangan yang nampak kusut di depan sana. "Kau ini pengecut tak berani meninggalkan pacarmu! Padahal kau tahu perpisahan mendadak justru akan menyakiti hatinya lebih dalam lagi!"kata Sasuke, sebelum pergi dari sana karena mendengar HP-nya berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi..."

'_Hai, Sasuke Uchiha.'_

"Sabaku no Gaara…"gumam Sasuke, ingatannya masih terlalu kuat kalau hanya untuk mengingat suara orang yang tadi telah mengkritiknya habis-habisan.

'_Terima kasih karena kau masih mengingatku.'_

"Ada apa lagi? Memastikan apakah Naruto _masih selamat_ bersamaku?"

Gaara tertawa pelan, _'Ya. Salah satunya untuk itu.'_

Sasuke menarik nafas, "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak sekejam itu pada Naruto, Gaara-kun."

'_Apa ucapanmu bisa dipegang? Kau telah membiarkannya menunggu sampai pingsan di jalanan kau bilang tidak kejam?'_

"_Well,_ jangan didramatisir. Katamu dia pingsan di halte bus!"

Gaara tertawa lagi, _'Oke, baiklah. Bukan di jalanan tapi di halte bus. Suka banget sih mengungkit sesuatu yang nggak penting? Penilaian sementaraku, kau ini sama sekali tak punya perasaan, Sasuke-kun.'_

Ingin rasanya Sasuke membanting telepon itu, "_Ass!_ Aku nggak butuh penilaianmu!"

Gaara hanya mendengus, tapi dia sama sekali tak merespon bentakan Sasuke.

"Sudah! Sekarang katakan padaku apa maumu!"Sasuke benar-benar tersulut amarahnya.

Gaara menarik nafas lalu menggumam pelan, _'Jangan sakiti Naruto atau…'_

"Menyedihkan. Apa orang Suna nggak bisa ngomong lebih keras dari dengungan nyamuk?"ejek Sasuke. _Awas kalau nanti ketemu! Akan ku cincang betulan dia!_

'_JANGAN SAKITI NARUTO! ATAU AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MENGHAJARMU!"_

Sasuke menggeram, "Aku tak menyangka pacarku berteman dengan psikopat!"

'_Psikopat? Kau atau aku? Siapa yang menyakitinya? Kau atau aku?'_

Sasuke terdiam, Gaara merasa ada kesempatan untuk menyerang.

'_Benarkah selama ini kau kekasih yang baik? Kalau tak ada yang menolong, tadi malam riwayat Naruto bisa tamat, Sasuke-kun!'_

"…"

'_Lepaskan saja Naruto kalau kau hanya menyakitinya begini…'_

"Maksudmu?"suara Sasuke langsung serak.

'_Biarkan aku saja yang…'_

"Tunggu! Apa kau _menyukai_ Naruto?"potong Sasuke cepat.

'_Tebakan yang sangat tepat,_'jawab Gaara, kemudian dia langsung menutup telepon. Membiarkan lawannya tertegun dan membatu dengan masih memegang gagang telepon.

"_Ya, Tuhan_…"rintih Sasuke sambil memegang dadanya dengan sebelah tangan. Tulang rusuk dan jantungnya tiba-tiba terasa seperti ditusuk. Nafasnya menjadi tersengal. Tapi, dia tak kuasa untuk menjerit. Serangan tanpa ampun dari Gaara tadi telah membungkam seluruh dayanya. Satu yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke sekarang hanya meratapi nasib dan merenungi ketidak berdayaannya sendiri.

_Jangan pernah meminta surga dari sesuatu yang bernama cinta, Sasuke…_

_Penggantimu bahkan sudah datang sebelum kau sempat menyingkir…_

**TBC….**

* * *

"**CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT!"**

**Sutradara merangkap Author : "Uchiha Sasuke! Aktingmu buruk sekali!"**

**Sasuke : "Sori deh! Gue belum pernah rebutan cewek nih!"**

**Naruto : "Anjrit! Gue dibilang cewek!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer :** Naruto punya saya ! *dilempar Oom Kishimoto dari gunung Hokage*

* * *

**THE LAST CONSTELLATION**

**Chapter 6**

**Theme Song Chappie 6 : Ada Band – Semenit Waktu**

Semilir angin sejuk di akhir hari menjadikan Naruto Uzumaki makin betah berlama-lama duduk di pinggiran taman ini. Aroma daun-daun kering yang berguguran liar dan suara burung-burung bersayap kuning membuat suasana taman kota jauh lebih indah daripada lokasi syuting film romance Hollywood. Meski sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya, karena ada bazaar, tetap saja tidak bisa mengalahkan suasana taman yang asli. Apalagi, ditambah Sabaku no Gaara yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Naruto tak menyangkal, kehadiran Gaara di hari-harinya memberikan kesan yang 'lain'. Tapi, bukan berarti semua ini bernama cinta. Karena bagi Naruto, hatinya telah diserahkan sepenuhnya pada Sasuke Uchiha, selamanya pun dia takkan memintanya kembali. Hatinya telah menjadi milik Sasuke selama-lamanya.

"Kamu nggak kedinginan, Naruto?"tanya Gaara.

Naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum manis, "Ah, sudah biasa."

"Jangan sampai kau pingsan lagi karena kedinginan seperti kemarin…"

Naruto sok manyun, "Jangan mengingatkan aku. Kesannya aku ini lemah sekali."

Gaara tertawa, "Kau memang lemah kok."

Naruto beringsut mendekat pada Gaara, "Aku berhutang budi padamu, Gaara."

"Alah. Cuma begitu saja kok. Biasa aja deh."

Mata bulat Naruto melebar dan memandang Gaara polos, "Terima kasih ya, Gaara?"

_Mata saphir yang sangat cemerlang…_

_Tahukah kamu bahwa aku sudah tenggelam dalam biru matamu sejak pertama kita bertemu saat itu, Naruto-kun?_

"Sama-sama kalau begitu,"jawab Gaara akhirnya. Sedikit salting karena ditatap mata Naruto sedekat itu, membuat Gaara mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling. Sampai akhirnya, matanya sendiri **–tak sengaja-** bertemu dengan mata perak seorang cowok yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon di seberang sana.

"Neji-kun…"bisik Gaara ngeri, seakan senyum yang Neji lemparkan tadi adalah senyum seorang pembunuh yang sudah lama mengincar nyawanya.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?"desis Gaara.

Naruto menoleh pada Gaara, "Kenapa ngomong sendiri, Gaara?"

"Err… tidak."

* * *

"Jangan sering pulang malam, Sasuke-kun. Penyakitmu sudah parah…"

Sasuke menarik nafas, "Novelku belum selesai, Sakura-sensei."

"Kau bisa menulis di rumah 'kan? Tidak perlu sampai diam di taman sampai jauh malam begitu. Angin dingin tidak bagus bagimu. Lagipula…"

"Lagipula apa?"

Dokter Sakura menatap Sasuke, "Ototmu makin tidak bisa dikontrol."

"Aku masih bisa berjalan dengan normal. Bicaraku masih seperti biasa."

Sakura mencondongkan wajah pada Sasuke, "Aku punya satu penawaran untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Tinggallah di lingkungan rumah sakit ini, anak buahku akan memberi perawatan siang malam."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Jadi karena sekarang Sensei sudah dilamar abangku, perlakuan Sensei jadi berlebihan begini padaku? Aku adik yang beruntung, ya?"

"Sudahlah terima saja."

"Sensei, tak ditawari pun aku sudah pasti akan tinggal disini suatu saat nanti. Tapi bukan sekarang. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku dulu. Aku masih harus menemani Naruto."

"Apa Naruto tahu soal penyakitmu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menggigit bibir. Seorang Uchiha tak akan dan tak boleh menangis.

"_Kamu kenapa?"Naruto menjerit karena ikutan kaget, "Sini lihat lenganmu!"_

"_Jangan!"Sasuke menarik lengannya, namun terlambat. Lengan kiri kaus panjangnya terlanjur disingkap oleh Naruto. "Sa... Sasuke… kenapa lenganmu diperban?"_

* * *

"Tumben hari ini nggak keluar?"kata Naruto, lalu duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Lagi malas,"jawab Sasuke, masih mencurahkan perhatian pada laptopnya.

"Nyari apaan, sih?"tanya Naruto, sempat melihat Sasuke membuka Google.

"Ehm… nyari tugas untuk presentasi."

Naruto melingkarkan lengan kirinya di lengan kanan Sasuke, tapi ditepiskan.

"Sasuke! Kenapa nggak mau dipeluk?!"jerit Naruto manja.

"Gomen! Mau ke toilet!"Sasuke langsung ngacir saking kebeletnya.

* * *

Naruto hanya manyun, iseng-iseng diraihnya laptop Sasuke yang tergeletak begitu saja, sementara pemiliknya lagi ngacir ke toilet.

"Amyotrophic Lateral Disease…"Naruto membaca laman yang tadi dibuka Sasuke.

'_Dikenal juga sebagai Carchot's disease atau Lou Gehrig's disease. Merupakan penyakit neuron motor yang sangat fatal…_' Apa-apaan ini? Sasuke ngapain baca beginian?

Meskipun bertanya-tanya, Naruto meneruskan membacanya, _'…menyebabkan kekurangan koneksi saraf ke otot yang membuat penderita kehilangan kontrol tubuh…'_

Naruto merasa jantungnya berdebar, '…_gejala awal tidak dapat dideteksi. Pada tahapan yang lebih parah biasanya penderita akan sering terjatuh tanpa sebab, dan dalam kondisi yang lebih buruk penderita akan mengalami kesulitan dalam berbicara…'_

Naruto merasa suhu badannya melonjak, _'Obat yang diizinkan yaitu riluzole dan myotrophin memang dapat memperpanjang umur pasien, namun keduanya tak dapat diharapkan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini…'_

Naruto menutup mulutnya yang ternganga, _'Ya Tuhan… Ya Tuhan…Sasuke…'_

_

* * *

_

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

Neji mendongak dari komputernya dan memandang Gaara.

"Sudah datang kau rupanya,"jawab Neji lalu menekuni komputer lagi.

"Kenapa tidak kau jawab saja pertanyaanku?"

"Yang mana?"

"Soal kau marah atau tidak."

"Apa perlu kujawab?"Neji tersenyum sumbang. _Perasaanku sedikit robek…_

"Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan Naruto-kun,"ujar Gaara pelan.

"Aku tidak menuduhmu begitu kok."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Neji mengibaskan tangannya dan tersenyum, "Kamu ini terlalu percaya diri. Aku datang ke taman itu untuk mengantar Hinata dan Hanabi melihat bazaar."

"Tapi aku hanya melihat kau sendirian saat itu…"

"Kau pikir mereka -para cewek- betah kalau tidak memborong ini dan itu?"

Gaara menarik nafas dalam, "Kau sakit hati padaku 'kan?"

Neji berdiri dan menghadapkan tubuhnya di depan Gaara, "Mungkin iya..."

Gaara menarik nafas, "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Maafkan aku."

"Lalu bagaimana nasib hubungan kita?"

"Daripada begini terus, lebih bagus kau mencari uke selain aku…"

Neji menarik nafas, perasaannya yang tadi robek sekarang sudar benar-benar tersayat.

_Seperti apa sebenarnya kau memandangku, Gaara?_

_Kenapa kau tega mengumpankan hatiku pada kematian?_

_Taukah kamu selama ini kau sudah membuatnya sekarat?_

* * *

**WARNING : Theme song-nya mulai disiapin ya, readers? Thank you….*ngacir***

Naruto duduk bergelung di sofa. Tangannya memegang HP dan membuka menu radio. Namun, dia nggak memasang earphone di telinganya. Suara radionya di _loudspeaker _sampai senyaring-nyaringnya. Tapi, baru saja dia menemukan saluran yang baginya cocok, yang memutar intro lagu...

"SASUKE!"

Naruto langsung meloncat dan melempar HP ke atas kursi. Menahan tubuh Sasuke yang hampir ambruk di depan konter dapur. Namun, sayang sekali, ada sedikit yang terlambat, kening Sasuke terlanjur terhantam pinggiran keramik konter.

'_Di pelukanku terakhir kali…'_

'_Kau katakan cinta…'_

"Kamu kenapa,Sasuke?"jerit Naruto panik, "Ya, Tuhan! Keningmu robek…"bisik Naruto lalu meletakkan kepala Sasuke yang terkapar di lantai ke pangkuannya.

"Ah …sesaaaaaak…suuulit...nafffffaaaaassssh…"rintih Sasuke sambil menekan dadanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa?"tanya Naruto panik, lalu menekan bagian dada Sasuke. Berusaha memompanya, ketakutan kalau-kalau jantung Sasuke akan berhenti.

'_Bila malam menjelang…'_

'_Ingin ku hitung lagi…'_

'_Segenap jumlah bintang…'_

'_Yang bersinar di wajahmu…'_

Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal first aid!

'_Bagai mimpi buruk…'_

"Kamu ini kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa berjalan saja bisa goyah begini?"

'_Menerjang ruang batin hidupku…'_

'_Tak berperasaan…'_

"Aku tak apa,"Sasuke memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Nafasnya berangsur pulih.

Naruto terdiam. Matanya menembus mata Sasuke. _Jangan bohong lagi. Aku sudah tahu._

'_Ku diam tertegun…'_

'_Menatap pilu dirimu…'_

"Ayo kupapah ke sofa!"kata Naruto sambil berusaha meraih pundak Sasuke.

'_Dunia serasa mati …'_

'_Hilang semangat hidup…'_

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto menyuruhnya duduk lagi, "Jangan! Disini saja…"

'_Aku teramat sayang…'_

"Tapi keningmu robek…"tolak Naruto, "Harus diobati."

Sasuke menggeleng, "_Please_…"

Naruto mengernyit bingung, namun dia menurut saja. Diletakkannya kepala Sasuke di pangkuannya, seperti tadi. Lalu dia menunduk dan mengamati wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Naruto, berusaha membuat Sasuke mengaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto…"

"Pembohong…"

"Aku nggak bohong… Jangan terlalu khawatir padaku…"

Naruto ingin menangis. Namun sekuat tenaga ditelannya kembali jeritan yang hampir terlepas dari tenggorokannya.

"Hei, cengeng… Aku tidak apa-apa … Sungguh…" _Sial! Air mataku lepas juga!_

"Teruslah berbohong padaku…"bisik Naruto, "Kau tidak tahu aku sangat khawatir…'

_Aku takut kehilangan Sasuke. Aku takkan bisa melepaskannya untuk alasan apapun…_

"Berhentilah menangis,"Sasuke berusaha bangun dan merengkuh Naruto sambil berbisik, berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, "Sst... Naruto… sudah…"

'_Takkan terulang…'_

'_Kisah dua anak manusia…'_

Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan memegang wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangan, "Sekarang katakan padaku tentang 'perban' misterius itu!"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, "Kenapa kau masih mengungkitnya?"

"Sasuke, _please_! Aku tidak marah karena kau membiarkanku menunggu sampai pingsan di halte bus itu karena aku tahu terjadi apa-apa padamu! Dan ternyata benar! Tanganmu sampai diperban begitu!" Naruto menarik nafas, "Apa kau jatuh juga saat itu?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, "Hn. Aku hanya… ditabrak sepeda."

Naruto menggeleng tegas, "Tidak. Aku tidak percaya. Kau jatuh saat berjalan 'kan?"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku tertabrak sepeda!"

Tanpa terduga, Naruto yang masih terisak mendekap Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya, "Biarkan aku memelukmu, _Big Liar_. Sebentar saja…"

"_Jika ini takdirku…'_

"_Bolehkah ku berharap…'_

"Aku takut kita akan berpisah, Sasuke…" bisik Naruto, "Aku merasa itu akan terjadi…"

"_Semenit waktu ingin…'_

'_Kubalas kata cinta…'_

"Naruto…"Sasuke merasa dadanya dirobek-robek, "Jangan bicara begitu…"

_Kenapa Kau anugerahkan cinta yang hanya untuk dipisahkan, Tuhan?_

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke,"Kenapa kau gemetar, Teme?"

"Tidak…"lirih Sasuke. _Aku gemetar karena… tubuhku… sudah ringkih dan rusak…_

Naruto mengangkat wajah dan memandang Sasuke, "Jangan pernah menyuruhku pergi menjauh darimu, Sasuke. Biarkan aku saja yang menjagamu kalau memang terjadi sesuatu pada tubuhmu. Jangan orang lain… _Please_…"

"Terima kasih, Dobe…"Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto, jari mereka bertautan. Hanya diam. Tapi, sesungguhnya mereka sedang berbicara di hati yang paling dalam.

**TBC….**

* * *

Wah! Key nggak nyangka bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Fic multichap saya yang pertama ini benar-benar menguras imajinasi saya yang pada dasarnya udah cetek menjadi makin kering.

Sejujurnya, saat saya habis nulis chapter 6 ini rasanya bosen sekali. Belum lagi perang batin memutuskan endingnya. Mau NaruGaa, diprotes. Mau SasuNaru, mana mungkin *dilempar kunai sama fansnya SasuNaru*. Mau NejiGaa, pairing utamanya SasuNaru, mau NaruNeji author harus siap dibakar Sasuke. Mau SasuNeji malah nggak nyambung. Aduh readers tolong sayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……..!!!!!!*Readers: Bodo ammmmath!*

**SELAMAT HARI NATAL UNTUK YANG MERAYAKAN. MUNGKIN KEY AKAN NGAPLOAD FIC NATAL ATAU TAHUN BARU, TAPI SATU-SATU DULU DEH. ENERGIKU MASIH SEPENUHNYA TERCURAHKAN UNTUK FIC GAJE INI. LAGI LAGI -PUSIIIIIIIIIING-!!!!!**

**DOMO ARIGATOU**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer : Sasuke : "Saya akan segera menyerahkan Naruto pada Gaara."**

* * *

**THE LAST CONSTELLATION**

**Chapter 7**

**Theme Song Chappie 7 : Laguku-Ungu**

"Mau pergi lagi ya?"tanya Naruto begitu melihat Sasuke mamakai sepatu.

"Hn,"jawab Sasuke pendek. Kemudian mengambil kunci duplikat di atas meja telepon.

"Kalau terlalu malam, jangan menungguku,"pesan Sasuke lalu membuka pintu.

"Aku akan terjaga,"janji Naruto, "Aku bisa menunggu sambil mendengarkan radio."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, "Terserahlah. Tapi jangan memaksakan diri."

* * *

'…_malam ini kita punya format acara yang lumayan seru. Kali ini Dareen akan berbaik hati memperbolehkan Sobatabece merequest lima lagu sekaligus. Tentunya, Dareen akan putarkan lima lagu itu secara berurutan dan tanpa jeda…'_

"Jadi pengen deh ketemu Dareen-kun,"gumam Naruto, "Kayaknya sih dia cakep…"

'…_tapi tentu saja ada syaratnya. Di acara Altavoz Bianglala Cinta semuanya nggak bisa dipermudah, Sobatabece. Hahaha…' _Dareen tertawa lalu melanjutkan_, 'Aturan mainnya adalah Sobatabece yang mau merequest harus, sekali lagi, HARUS mengatakan untuk siapa lagu tersebut ditunjukkan. Ingat! Sebut namanya…'_

Lamat-lamat, suara Dareen menghilang dan digantikan suara lagu yang… entahlah… author juga nggak tahu lagu apa yang sedang diputar saat itu.

**Naruto** : "Judulnya "Wajahmu Mengalihkan Duniaku", Author ndeso!"*nyambit author*

**Author** : "Oh, iya, toh? Makasih ya udah dikasih tahu! *gantian nyambit Naruto*

"Glutuk… glutuk… glutuk…" (Bwaaah! Ringtone apaan, nih?!) Terdengar HP jadul Naruto berbunyi nyaring. Tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Gaara.

'_Naruto, dengerin Altavoz FM sekarang ya! Oyasumi… ^_^'_

"Udah dengerin kok dari tadi…"gumam Naruto lalu meletakkan HP-nya di meja. "Dasar, Gaara! Kurang kerjaan banget, deh…"

'…_untuk mengawali, Dareen akan memutarkan lima buah lagu yang…'_ Dareen berhenti sejenak, _'… yang semoga saai bisa mewakili perasaan yang belum bisa Dareen ungkapkan pada seseorang yang begitu spesial disana…'_

"Dasar penyiar aneh…" batin Naruto, "Ngapain sih dia ini?"

'…_ups, baiklah… Dareen nggak mau berlama-lama cerewet di sini. Semua ini Dareen persembahkan khusus buat Naruto Uzumaki yang ada di Konohagakure…'_

Naruto terkejut, "Untukku? Nggak salah nih si Dareen?"

Naruto mulai berpikir. Dareen? Gaara? Apa hubungannya semua ini? Naruto terhenyak karena teringat sesuatu. Benar! Suara Dareen dan Gaara memang sama! Apa ini berarti mereka adalah satu orang? Jadi, selama ini dia ngefens pada _Gaara_?

**Lagu pertama, **mulai teralun dari radio itu. _Mengejutkan._ _Aku Jatuh Cinta dari Roullete._ Naruto langsung tersedak.

**Lagu kedua.** _Lebih mengejutkan._ _Lagu Rindu dari Kerispatih._ Naruto merasa pipinya panas dan perutnya mual.

**Lagu ketiga**. _Tiga kali lebih mengejutkan. Lewat Semesta dari Randy Pangalila. _Naruto mati-matian berusaha agar tidak ambruk.

**Lagu keempat.** _Empat kali lebih mengejutkan._ _Nuansa Bening dari Vidi Aldiano._ Tapi, Naruto malah teringat Sasuke.

**Lagu kelima.** Teralun saat Naruto sudah benar-benar semaput karena _shock._ Andaikan saja Naruto mendengarnya_. Laguku dari Ungu._

Akhirnya, malam itu, seluruh pendengar Altavoz FM di Sunagakure, Konohagakure, Iwagakure, Amegakure dan semua gakure-gakure yang dijangkau gelombang radio itu menjadi saksi pernyataan cinta Gaara terhadap Naruto. Perasaan itu sekarang sudah bukan rahasia lagi. Semua sudah tahu. Termasuk bagi dua orang yang tersudut di samping mereka, Sasuke dan Neji.

* * *

"Bagus,"desis Sasuke yang mendengarkan siaran radio itu lewat headset. Saat itu dia sedang mengetik novel di taman kota. Sesaat imajinasinya hancur total. Dipejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik nafas pelan. Tangannya meraba kantong celana jeansnya.

_Di dalam sini…_

_Ada dua gugusan bintang…_

_Namun, aku tak tahu apa mereka kini masih bisa bersinar…_

Sasuke menarik nafas, siap untuk menulis lagi. Dia merasa perasaannya hancur saat dia melanjutkan ketikan novelnya seperti ini :

'…_dan akhirnya si pecundang benar-benar kehilangan kekasihnya ketika ada orang lain, yang lebih sempurna, datang dan merenggut sang kekasih dari tangannya. Si pecundang tak punya kuasa lagi untuk merebutnya, dia sudah terlalu lumpuh untuk bangkit kembali. Hanya satu hal yang bisa diucapkannya pada sang kekasih, "Selamat berpisah. Kebahagiaan yang akan kau dapatkan darinya takkan kau dapatkan dariku…"_

* * *

"Aku telah dilupakan…"batin Neji. Matanya menatap lekat radio yang masih menyala, sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang setir mobil.

_Gaara, apa kau tahu bahwa sekarang hatiku sudah rombeng karena kau cabik-cabik tanpa perasaan? Siapakah aku untukmu, Gaara? Boneka kayu yang tak punya jiwa?_

"Neji-nii…"

Hinata yang duduk di samping bangku sopir memegang lengan kakaknya.

"Ya…"

"Hinata tahu perasaan Neji-nii…"

Neji menepikan mobilnya mendadak, melepaskan tangannya dari setir lalu menggengam tangan Hinata, "Terima kasih, Hinata…"

"Sabar ya, Neji-nii…"Hinata mengelus pipi kakak sepupu yang begitu disayanginya itu.

"Aku hanya benar-benar tak menyangka Gaara berani melakukan ini…"

Hinata menarik nafas, "Hinata juga tidak menyangka Gaara-kun menyukai…"

"Naruto-kun,"cetus Neji, "Kau patah hati ya?"

Hinata menunduk. _Naruto-kun cinta pertamaku, Neji-nii…_

"Neji-nii…"Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya, "Apa Gaara-kun benar-benar berselingkuh? Bahkan di depan Neji-nii?"

Neji tersenyum memaksa, "Tidak. Dia tidak berselingkuh. Kami sudah putus."

**Flashback**

'…_jadi kau ingin mengakhiri semua ini?"tanya Neji sambil memandang Gaara. Gaara mengangguk pelan, "Aku tak mau menyakitimu terus menerus."_

"_Apa kau pikir dengan memutuskan hubungan kita berarti kau tidak menyakitiku?"_

_Gaara menarik nafas berat, "Setidaknya aku belum menyakitimu lebih jauh lagi."_

_Neji berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan memandang jendela, "Kenapa kau bisa tergila-gila pada seseorang yang… bahkan… kau sendiri belum begitu mengenalnya?"_

"_Well, aku percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama…"_

"_Omong kosong,"desis Neji, "Katakan saja kau memang sudah bosan denganku."_

_Gaara ikut berdiri dan memeluk Neji dari belakang, "Bukan. Bukan karena itu…"_

**Flashbacknya udahan ( singkat aja deh )**

Hinata memandang wajah Neji, "Kapan Gaara-kun minta putus?"

"Sudah sekitar dua minggu…"

"Neji-nii baik-baik saja 'kan? Tidak sakit hati kalau ketemu di tempat kerja?"

Neji menggeleng, "Aku justru sakit hati kalau tidak bertemu dia…"

Hinata memandang Neji, mencoba mengaduk-ngaduk perasaan yang tergambar di mata kakaknya itu. _Aku bisa melihatnya. Neji-nii masih berharap mendapatkan cintanya kembali. Dia belum menyerah sejauh ini. Dia mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bertindak._

* * *

Sore itu, di rumah kontrakannya, Naruto sedang duduk sendirian di teras. Sasuke belum pulang. Mungkin masih ada urusan di kampus. _'Hidupku kok jadi rumit begini…_'batin Naruto. Dia jadi melamun sendiri.

_Aku sangat khawatir terhadap keadaan Sasuke…_

_Aku juga harus memikirkan penolakan yang tepat agar Gaara tak kecewa…_

_Aku harus memikirkan__-_

_TIN! TIN! TIN!_

Suara klakson sebuah mobil putih sukses membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Naruto! Bukain gerbangnya!"seseorang melongok ke luar jendela mobil.

"Gaara!"teriak Naruto. Kemudian berlari untuk membukakan gerbang.

"Wah! Tumbenan kamu kemari?"tanya Naruto. _Aku tetap harus terlihat tenang…_

"Nggak boleh ya?"ucap Gaara datar, disambut gelengan kepala Naruto.

"Untuk temanku, apapun boleh…"ucapnya ceria sambil tersenyum selebar mungkin.

Gaara menarik nafas, "Hanya… err… teman?"

Naruto mengernyit, "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu soal…"

"Lagu di radio itu ya?"potong Naruto, "Yah, aku sangat tersanjung. Terima kasih ya."

_**Setelah ini lagu temanya boleh diputer, thanks.**_

Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berlutut di depan Naruto.

"Jadi jawabanmu bagaimana?"

Naruto langsung salting, "Bagaimana…apanya? Jawaban… eh… bingung aku…"

"Naruto… _please_…"

"Uh… aku… aduh…jawaban apa ya?" Naruto makin salting gak karuan.

Gaara menarik nafas, lalu memegang sebelah tangan Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya sendiri. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Naruto sedingin batu saking groginya.

"Kau lupa lagu itu ya?"tanya Gaara.

"Yang mana?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengambil MP3 Player dari sakunya jaketnya.

"Yang ini…"

Naruto diam. _Maaf, saat lagu ini diputar kemarin mungkin aku sudah pingsan…_

'_Mungkinkah kau tahu…'_

'_Rasa cinta yang kini membara…'_

'_Yang masih tersimpan…'_

'_Dalam lubuk jiwa…'_

Gaara mencium sebelah tangan Naruto yang telah dipegangnya dan berkata amat sangat lirih, _"Will you be mine?"_

'_Ingin kunyatakan…'_

'_Lewat kata yang mesra untukmu…'_

Naruto cengok, "Aku nggak bisa bahasa Inggris…"

'_Namun ku tak kuasa…'_

'_Untuk melakukannya…'_

"Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara mempertegas suaranya, "Maukah kau menjadi milikku?"

'_Mungkin hanya lewat lagu ini…'_

'_Akan kunyatakan rasa…'_

'_Cintaku padamu rinduku padamu…'_

'_Tak bertepi…'_

"Aa…aaku…"Naruto tergagap. Gaara masih memandangnya dengan tatapan berharap.

'_Mungkin hanya sebuah lagu ini…'_

'_Yang selalu akan kunyanyikan…'_

'_Sebagai tanda betapa aku…'_

'_Inginkan kamu…'_

* * *

_**Musiknya jangan dimatiin dulu ya… (buat background effect, halah)**_

"Hn. Bagus,"bisik Sasuke, setelah melihat pemandangan itu dari balik pagar. Dia baru datang dari kampus. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak jadi masuk ke halaman dan berbalik untuk pergi lagi. Kemana pun.

_Selamat ya, Naruto…_

_Kau harus bahagia di samping Gaara…_

_Berjanjilah untuk mampu melupakan aku…_

_Dan aku minta maaf…_

_Karena kebodohan dan ketidakberdayaanku…_

_Aku telah menyiakan cinta kita…_

_Tapi, percayalah…_

_Kau akan menyesal bila terus mencintai aku…_

Sasuke menyeret kakinya menjauh dari depan gerbang dengan perasaan ngilu.

* * *

Tanpa tahu bahwa Sasuke telah melihat mereka, Naruto masih saja cengok dengan sebelah tangannya dalam genggaman Gaara.

"Tapi aku ini uke-nya Sasuke…"ucapnya, entah mengapa badannya jadi gemetar.

Gaara mendongak dan menatap Naruto, tapi dia tak membuka suara.

"Cintaku hanya buat Sasuke, Gaara…"

"Tapi, cintaku juga hanya buatmu, Naruto. Mengertilah…"

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Gaara, "Maaf, aku nggak bisa, Gaara."

Gaara memegang pundak Naruto erat, "Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti hatiku, Naruto."

Naruto menghempaskan tangan Gaara, "Tolong jangan paksa aku. Kau sama sekali nggak tahu betapa dalamnya perasaanku pada Sasuke 'kan?"

Gaara menunduk.

"Aku nggak bisa lepasin dia, Gaara…"

"Sumpah, aku nggak akan menyuruhmu untuk melepasnya."

Naruto terkejut.

"Aku nggak berharap jadi yang pertama kok,"ucap Gaara datar.

"Maksudnya?"

"Jadi simpanan pun nggak masalah."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Hayyyyy!! Chap 7!!!! Senengnya Key bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini! Huaduduh, hancur hatiku melihat Gaara nembak Naruto, padahal Gaara 'kan uke-ku *ngelantur gaje*. Untuk chapter 8 akan ada theme song lagi. Jadi, kalau sempet siapin lagunya D'Massiv "Cinta Ini Membunuhku" ya? Tapi, kalau nggak mau juga nggak papa kok. Mau baca aja udah kebanggaan tersendiri buat Key. Hihihi!**

**Uhya, Key mau makasih banget yakz sama temen2 yang udah ngeripiu chap 6 kemarin. Ternyata banyak banget yang bersimpati sama Sasuke. Ohya, beberapa orang ada yang nanya soal penyakitnya si Saskay ini. Inilah kisah di baliknya…**

**Penyakit ini di dunia nyata aslinya bernama Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis Disease biasanya dikenal dengan ALS. Penyakit ALS ini sangat langka, menurut data yang Key punya, hanya menyerang satu dari 50.000 orang per tahun. Mungkin ada yang protes karena disini Key hanya menyebutnya Amyotropic Lateral. Itu dikarenakan, meskipun prinsipnya sama, Key sudah mengubah sedikit symptomnya, soalnya mau nggak mau Key harus menampakkan gejalanya secara bertahap soalnya Sasuke itu salah satu tokoh sentral, nggak lucu kalau tiba-tiba langsung mengalami kelumpuhan seperti pada ALS aslinya (ngeri ya…) Key pikir itu nggak terlalu jadi masalah karena ini benar-benar fiksi 100%. Muga-muga aja readers nggak terganggu ya? Kalau mungkin terganggu ya maaf deh! _**

**Ohya promosi dikit nih. Key ada dua fic **_**one chapter**_** kalau ada yang mau baca. Judulnya DIES NATALIS dan DREAMY FOREST. Masih tetap gaje kok. Kalau itu jangan ditanya lagi. Makasih low readers. Ripiu ya kalau sempet …**

**Makasih buangetzzzz!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer**** : ****Sasuke telah melepaskan Naruto.*Sasuke pingsan seketika***

* * *

Pairing : Sasu x Naru x Gaara x Neji

Genre : Tidak Terdefinisi ( alias abal-abal )

Rated : T ( nggak ada lemon, adanya jeruk minum jeruk (?) )

* * *

**THE LAST CONSTELLATION**

**Chapter 8**

**Theme Song Chappie 8 : D'Massiv-Cinta Ini Membunuhku**

Sasuke membuka pintu depan. Melepas sepatunya dan bersalam, "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Sasuke!"suara cempreng Naruto terdengar dari arah ruang makan, "Sini! Sini!"

"Ada apa?"Sasuke melihat makanan yang tergelar di meja dengan tatapan heran.

"Kejutaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"teriak Naruto sambil mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Aku nggak percaya kalau kamu yang masak…"gumam Sasuke penuh penghinaan. _Please_ deh, Sasuke! Jelas banget 'kan kalau itu _fast food_?

"Memang nggak kok!"jawab Naruto, "Memangnya Sasuke mau makan masakanku?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Mau. Tapi, nanti aja kalau ikan sudah bisa terbang ke langit ya…"

"Emang bisa ya?"tanya Naruto geblek, "Sasuke mau makan apa dulu nih?"

"Rujak cingur,"jawab Sasuke ngasal.

"Ngaco! Pesen di restoran _fast food_ mana ada rujak cingur?"

"Rasanya lumayan lho,"komen Naru sambil menyendok salad, "Sas, ini gado-gado tapi kok nggak ada sambal kacangnya ya?"

Sasuke _sweatdrop._

"Kayaknya enak yang beginian,"kata Sasuke sambil menusuk sepotong daging berwarna merah dengan garpu. Namun, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Tangannya menjadi lemas dan seperti tak bertenaga. Naruto yang memperhatikan Sasuke sejak tadi berpura-pura tak melihat. Nafsu makannya langsung hilang seketika.

"Ah, berengsek!"erang Sasuke saat berhasil menggerakkan tangannya lagi, namun sialnya garpu itu malah terlempar dari genggamannya, melayang, lalu terjatuh di atas lantai. Naruto hampir menangis. Namun, dia berusaha tak menunjukkan perasaannya dan hanya berkata lirih, "Ambil saja yang baru. Biar aku yang membuangnya." Lalu dia memungut daging dan garpu di lantai. _Jangan sampai Sasuke tahu kalau aku sudah tahu._

* * *

**GEDUNG ALTAVOZ FM SUNAGAKURE**

"Aku pulang duluan ya,"pamit Gaara sambil memutar pandangannya, menyapu seluruh manusia yang ada di ruangan itu. Mereka semua mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tak terkecuali, mantan kekasihnya, Neji Hyuuga.

"Besok siang datang nggak?"tanya Neji, lebih ke kesan retoris karena tentu saja Gaara akan datang. _Kalau ngobrol sama mantan pacar yang masih disayangi ternyata rasanya sakit begini, ya?_

Gaara mengangguk, tapi nampaknya tidak begitu terganggu dengan keberadaan Neji disana. Entah karena sudah terbiasa sebab memang setiap hari ketemu, atau karena memang dia sudah benar-benar melupakan Neji. Dalamnya hati siapa yang tahu 'kan?

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Tadi makan lahap sekali, tapi sekarang si Dobe jadi tidak mau menyentuh makanan sedikit pun. Tanpa sadar, tatapan Naruto menjadi kosong. Hanya melamun sambil menyaruk-nyaruk makanan. Sejak tadi garpunya melilit-lilit spaghetti namun sama sekali tak dimasukkannya ke mulut.

"Hei, keburu disemutin lho,"celetuk Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto, "Kok jadi melamun?"

"Eh…nggak kok,"jawab Naruto, sesegera mungkin memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, memandang Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa sih melihatku begitu?"tanya Naruto risih.

"Aku baru sadar kalau uke-ku ternyata sangat manis…"

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, "Menyedihkan sekali kau ini!"

"Aku memang nggak berguna,"ucap Sasuke, "Aku jadi merasa berat sekali untuk meninggalkanmu." Sasuke tersenyum pedih dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aaaa… apa maksudmu sih, Teme?"

Sasuke menunduk lalu memaksa tersenyum lagi, "Apa kau percaya keabadian, Dobe?"

"Mungkin iya…"

"_Well_, kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku untuk tak pernah melepaskan ini…"

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan beringsut ke belakang Naruto yang masih duduk. "Jangan menoleh ke belakang,"pintanya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku.

"Te…teme…" Naruto menyentuh lempengan perak yang tergantung pada kalung di lehernya. Lempengan itu berukir, kepingannya sangat tebal dan dingin. "Aaaa.. pa ini? Jimat dari dukun ya, Teme?"

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan berbisik, "Berjanjilah untuk tetap menjadi Naruto yang kukenal. Naruto yang ceria, bawel dan tak pernah menangis." Naruto terdiam. _Entah mengapa aku merasa ini malam perpisahan._

"Ke…kenapa kamu ini?"suara Naruto lebih ke sebuah dengungan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua awal pasti memiliki akhir."

Naruto mencengkeram erat lengan Sasuke yang memeluknya, namun masih tak berani untuk menoleh ke belakang. "Maksudmu apa sih? Bingung aku…"

"Dobe, relain aku pergi ya?"

Sasuke bisa merasakan Naruto mengejang dalam dekapannya, "Heh! Pergi kemana?"

"Aku juga nggak tahu."

_Jangan katakan kau akan pergi ke surga! Tolong jangan sekarang! Aku nggak siap!_

"Aku ikut ya, Teme?"pinta Naruto.

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus tetap disini."

Naruto langsung membalik badan dan memegang wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangan. "Jangan kau pikir kau bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa mengajakku, Teme!"

"Dobe, tidak boleh…"Sasuke mendesah putus asa.

"Hei, Teme! Aku ini milikmu! Selamanya aku milikmu! Bawa aku pergi sesukamu! Aku tak peduli! Kau pikir aku betah menunggumu disini sendirian hah?"tuntut Naruto.

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto, "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menungguku kok. Aku tidak akan kembali lagi, Dobe…"

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara membelokkan mobil silvernya ke halaman rumah Naruto. Kebetulan sekali pagarnya tak ditutup, jadi dia tak perlu repot-repot membunyikan klakson agar dibukakan pintu. Sore ini hujan lumayan deras. Tapi, Gaara ingin sekali ngobrol dengan cowok pirang itu. Jadi dibela-belain sekalian biar Naruto tahu seberapa serius Gaara menginginkannya. Meski sudah ditolak (karena Naru tetap bersikeras setia pada Sasuke), Gaara masih tetap berjuang karena dia bukan seorang _loser_.

Gaara memencet bel tiga kali. Terdengar lagu Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star (lagu kesukaan Sasuke) membahana, menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu. Tapi, jangankan dibukakan, ada yang menyahut dari dalam saja tidak. "Tumben sepi sekali," ucap Gaara lalu menengok ke kaca jendela, "…err… tapi sepertinya ada orang deh." Gaara menyentuh gerendel dan pintu itu terbuka.

"Naruto-kun…"

Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah. Lancang memang, tapi setidaknya dia dan pemilik rumah ini sudah kenal baik 'kan? Tak mungkin dia dituduh maling kalau hanya masuk.

"Naruto-kun…."Gaara mengulangi panggilannya.

"Jangan-jangan kemalingan,"pikir Gaara, "Nggak ada orang tapi pintu nggak dikunci."

Gaara meneruskan langkahnya ke ruang televisi karena mendengar televisinya menyala. Siapa tahu Naruto ada disana.

* * *

**PERINGATAN : Lagu tema dimulai!**

"**Astaga! Naruto!"**

Gaara berlari menghampiri Naruto yang sedang meringkuk di lantai sambil menangis dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya seperti orang depresi.

"Naruto! Naruto! Ada apa?" tanya Gaara panik, dia berjongkok di depan Naruto. Tapi, nampaknya si cowok pirang belum juga mau membuka suaranya untuk menjawab kepanikan Gaara. Dia masih saja terus menangis.

'_Kau membuat ku berantakan…'_

'_Kau membuat ku tak karuan…' _

"Tenang, Naruto. Tenang dulu…"Gaara makin tegang, "Kau ini kenapa, Naruto?"

Naruto memandang Gaara, namun tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan lain. Seolah dia tidak sedang ada disini. Seolah jiwanya sedang tersesat di alam lain. Alam yang gelap dan mengerikan. Alam lain tanpa kehadiran Sasuke.

"Sasuke… tadi malam… Sasuke meninggalkan aku…"Naruto terisak parah dan memeluk Gaara, "Aku hancur, Gaara! Hatiku sakit sekali! Dia membuangku! Hidupku nggak ada gunanya lagi, Gaara…"bisiknya penuh kehancuran. Gaara mendekap Naruto yang terus meronta. Bibir Naruto tak henti menyebut nama Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke.

'_Bagaimana caranya untuk…'_

'_Meruntuhkan kerasnya hatimu…'_

"Aku… ng.. nggak percaya dia meninggalkan aku …" Naruto masih menggigil.

'_Kusadari ku tak sempurna…'_

'_Ku tak seperti yang kau inginkan…'_

Naruto mengusap air matanya. "Lihat itu, Gaara! Dulu Sasuke suka sekali acara ini," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk layar televisi yang menyala, dia tersenyum sumbang di sela-sela tangisannya. Gaara mengalihkan matanya ke layar TV. Acara yang ditunjuk Naruto itu MTV Ampuh. Dan sempurnanya, sedang menayangkan video klipnya D'Massiv, Cinta Ini Membunuhku. Gaara memeluk badan Naruto yang tak henti menggigil.

"Aku benci kamu, Sasuke…."bisik Naruto pilu, seolah-olah Sasuke akan mendengarnya,"Kenapa kau dulu bilang cinta padaku kalau hanya begini akhirnya, Sasuke?"

'_Kau hancurkan aku dengan sikapmu…'_

'_Tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku…'_

"Naruto, jangan menangis begini,"bujuk Gaara, "Aku jadi ikut panik…"

Naruto menjerit dan melepaskan dekapan Gaara, "Aku mau dia kembali, Gaara!"

"Iya Naruto, aku tahu…"jawab Gaara mencoba menenangkan tangisan Naruto.

'_Bagaimana caranya untuk…'_

'_Meruntuhkan kerasnya hatimu…'_

Naruto mengerang sekali, lalu mendorong Gaara sampai si cowok tersungkur ke belakang. Kakinya menghentak ke tanah lalu berlari terseok menuju pintu depan. Dia tak memakai alas kaki. "_Aku mau nyari Sasuke!_"ucap Naruto sambil berlari, kemudian dia membuka pintu depan dengan paksa.

"Naruto! Tidak! Jangan sekarang! Di luar hujan sangat deras! Kembali, Naruto!"

'_Kau hancukan aku dengan sikapmu…'_

'_Tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitku…'_

"_Lepasin! Aku mau nyari Sasuke!"_Naruto meronta, tapi lengannya dikunci oleh Gaara yang berhasil menyusulnya. Mencegahnya untuk turun ke halaman.

'_Lelah hati ini meyakinkanmu…'_

'_Cinta ini membunuhku…'_

* * *

Naruto berlari tanpa alas kaki, dia menembus hujan tanpa tujuan yang jelas dan pikiran yang sangat berantakan. Di otaknya hanya ada Sasuke, mencari Sasuke, dan menemukan Sasuke. Dia tak peduli kalau di hujan yang sederas ini jalanan sangat licin dan berbahaya. Pikirannya sudah dikaburkan oleh kesedihannya yang begitu menghujam.

"Sasuke… Sasuke…"tangis Naruto makin keras, "Sasukeeeeeeee! Dimana kamu??!!!"

Naruto terus berlari menembus hujan, sementara Gaara mengejar di belakangnya. Memanggilnya untuk berhenti sambil terus berteriak, "Naruto! Sudah! Berhenti, Naruto!"

Gaara terus berusaha mengimbangi lari Naruto. Sementara Naruto sama sekali tak mendengarkan teriakannya. Di telinga Naruto masih terngiang-ngiang lirik lagu yang tadi. Ingatannya seakan memutar lagu itu berulang-ulang.

'_Kau hancurkan aku dengan sikapmu…'_

'_Tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku…'_

"Sasukeeee!"teriak Naruto, begitu berulang-ulang, ribuan kali. Namun, tetap saja tak ada Sasuke disini. _Sasuke,_ _benarkah kau telah setega itu melempar hatiku ke sampah?_

'_Lelah hati ini meyakinkanmu…'_

'_Cinta ini membunuhku…'_

"Naruto! Berhenti, Naruto! Ayo kita pulang!"panggil Gaara, badannya mulai terasa kaku karena kedinginan. Mungkin sore ini adalah sore dengan hujan termuram sepanjang hidupnya. Naruto merasa penglihatannya kabur, langkahnya mulai oleng dan nafasnya sangat sesak karena kebanyakan menangis. Yang akan terjadi, terjadilah. Naruto ambruk di tengah jalanan yang tergenang oleh air.

"Naruto!"jerit Gaara. Dia langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto dan mendekap pujaan hatinya itu ke dalam pelukan. Mencoba melindungi Naruto dari serangan hujan yang secara tak berperasaan terus menyerang mereka secara bertubi-tubi.

"Naruto… bangun, Naruto…"ucap Gaara lirih, "Kenapa kamu jadi begini?" Gaara sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis. _Ternyata jauh lebih sakit melihat orang yang kita cintai menderita daripada membiarkan diri kita sendiri yang menderita…_

"Sa… Sasuke…"bisik Naruto dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Gaara menatap Naruto yang ada di pelukannya, "Kau sudah sadar, Naruto?"

"Sa… Sasuke… jangan… ppppper… gi…"Naruto malah menggumam tak jelas. Gaara merasa hatinya benar-benar hancur. _Dia ada dalam pelukanku tapi dia sama sekali tak menyebut namaku!_

"Sasuke… kau jahat…"Naruto menggumam lirih, "Pulanglah, Sasuke…" Gaara mencoba menahan sakit hatinya dan mengelus kening Naruto sementara si cowok pirang masih bicara tanpa sadar dengan mata masih terpejam, "Aku sakit, Sasuke. Aku hancur kalau kamu nggak ada…" Gaara menatap mata Naruto dengan perasaan menderita. _Andaikan yang kau panggil itu aku, aku rela menukarnya dengan apa saja, Naruto…_

"Sasukeeee…"suara Naruto makin hilang, "…pulaaaaaang, Temeeeeeee…"

Akhirnya Gaara terpaksa membuka suara, igauan Naruto ini harus segera dihentikan. "Aku Sasuke, Naruto. Aku disini…" ucap Gaara pelan. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali ketika mengatakan itu.

Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum tanpa sadar, "Sasukeeee… akhirnya kau… kembali…"

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto benar-benar pingsan di pelukan Gaara.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Author :** "Readers udah pada kebagian semua belum undangannya?"*ngecek*

**Naruto :** "Belum tuh! Paling juga pada nggak mau datang!"*protes*

**Author :** "Yaeyalah! Sasuke galak soalnya!"*nunjuk Sasuke*

**Sasuke :** "Apa salah gue? Gue 'kan mainnya belakangan!"

**Naruto :** "Ngapain juga sih elo pake dateng ke nikahan gue, Sas?"

**Lowongan: Kami butuh penghulu. *glodhakkkk***


	9. Chapter 9

**De****sclaimer : Naruto milik siapa… Gaara? Atau Sasuke? You decide!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Pairing :** Minta vote-nya please. Sekalian ripiu ya? Thanks!

* * *

**Keterangan lain :** Fic ini memiliki 11 chapter dan 1 farewell chapter.

* * *

**THE LAST CONSTELLATION**

**Chapter 9**

Malam itu, bulan sedang penuh, langit dipenuhi oleh lautan bintang yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Uzumaki Naruto duduk sendirian di teras belakang. Sejak kepergian Sasuke setahun yang lalu, Naruto memutuskan untuk memelihara anak anjing agar tak terlalu kesepian. Anjing kecil yang manis itu diberinya nama Kyuubi.

"Apa kau juga pernah jatuh cinta, Kyuubi?"

Naruto mengangkat anak anjing itu dan meletakkannya ke pangkuan. Kyuubi hanya menyalak sekali. "Pasti belum ya? Kalau aku sih sudah pernah."

Naruto mulai bercerita seakan si anjing akan mengerti kata-katanya, "Seumur hidup aku tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan dia untukku." Kyuubi menyalak lagi, membuat Naruto makin yakin kalau anjingnya mengerti. "Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Dia cakep tapi sangat menyebalkan."

"Suatu saat kalau kau jatuh cinta, berusahalah untuk mempertahankan dia disisimu, Kyuubi. Jangan seperti aku…" Naruto terus bertutur sambil sesekali tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kyuubi. "Lihat ini," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kalung yang tergantung di lehernya, "Aku tak pernah melepaskannya dari leherku. Ini benda paling berharga yang pernah kudapatkan seumur hidup dari seseorang yang begitu kucintai."

"_The Pegasus Constellation,"__ bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto, "Saksi awal kisah kita."_

_Naruto mengangguk, "Kisah yang tak akan memiliki akhir!"_

Naruto menguatkan perasaannya ketika kenangan itu berputar kembali di otaknya. Kepalanya mendongak ke langit, ke kumpulan bintang-bintang utara.

_Dimana pun kamu berada sekarang, apakah kau juga melihatnya, Sasuke?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Sepertinya senang sekali ya?"

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara itu, "Hei, Gaara! Sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Sejak tadi aku di belakangmu," jawab Gaara, dia beranjak mendekat dan mengambil Kyuubi dari pangkuan Naruto, "Cantik sekali anjing ini. Makannya pasti banyak."

Naruto memandang Gaara sambil tersenyum, "Datang malam-malam ada apa, Gaara?"

Gaara sok mengernyit. "Ingin bertemu calon pengantinku masa' tidak boleh?" tanya Gaara sok tersinggung, "Ohya, aku membawa undangan yang sudah jadi. Mulai tadi sore sudah disebar ke para kerabat," Gaara mengambil sebuah surat bersampul dari balik jaketnya. "Aneh juga," ucap Gaara, "Nggak biasanya kamu pilih warna biru. Biasanya juga oranye..." Tapi, perkataan Gaara tak dijawab oleh Naruto. Tak sengaja terabaikan atau memang sengaja diabaikan, hanya Naruto yang tahu sebabnya.

_Biru bukan warna kesukaanku, biru adalah kesukaan Sasuke._

Naruto malah sibuk mengamati undangan di tangannya, kemudian dia bertanya, "Kau benar-benar yakin dengan tanggal ini, Gaara?"

"Bukankah kau sudah setuju, Naruto?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Maksudku … aku hanya mau tahu apa kau serius… _ingin menikah denganku_?"

Gaara tersenyum manis sekali, "Aku belum pernah seyakin ini saat membuat keputusan."

"Tapi aku masih belum yakin aku bisa…" kata-kata Naruto terhenti.

"Kenapa? Karena Sasuke ya?" tanya Gaara. Naruto tak menjawab. Mata mengerling kemana-mana. Tak berani lagi menatap Gaara.

"Kita sudah setahun mencarinya, Naruto. Sudah saatnya kita menyerah," ucap Gaara datar. Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Ya aku tahu, Gaara…"

"Lalu kenapa lagi? Siapa tahu Sasuke sudah bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang."

_Tidak. Kau salah, Gaara. Sasuke tidak mungkin bahagia. Bahkan mungkin sekarang dia sedang kesakitan, susah payah berjuang sendirian menghadapi penyakitnya. Aku menyesal hidup di dunia ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendampingi orang yang aku cintai di saat-saat sulit hidupnya. Aku merasa tak berguna. Mungkinkah Tuhan menyatukan kita lagi, Sasuke?Mau dibawa kemana cintaku kalau kita tak dapat bertemu lagi? Aku tak bisa menyerahkan cintaku untuk Gaara, aku tak mau, Sasuke._

"Gaara," panggil Naruto, "Aku ingin minta satu hal sebelum kita menikah…"

"Apa?" Gaara menoleh.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke."

* * *

**SANDAIME HOKAGE HOSPITAL ruang 232**

"Hentikan, Sasuke-kun!" Dokter Sakura menghambur masuk bersama Itachi Uchiha.

"Aduh, Ototou! Sudah jangan diteruskan!" Itachi mencoba menahan lengan adiknya. Sasuke masih berusaha meraih botol air yang ada di atas meja.

"Kau naikkan dia ke kasur saja!" perintah Sakura, "Aku akan mengambilkan gelas air. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kehausan." Itachi hanya mengangguk dan mendorong kursi roda Sasuke, kemudian memindahkan tubuh adik lelakinya itu ke atas kasur rumah sakit.

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu. Kalau butuh sesuatu biar Aniki atau Sakura-nee saja yang melakukannya untukmu. Aniki janji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Ototou," kata Itachi sambil mengusap kepala adiknya. Sasuke hanya memandang Itachi dengan tatapan galau dan kosong.

_Seperti apa sebenarnya takdir untuk kita, __Ototou? Satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki hanya tinggal kau. Tapi, kenapa kau jadi lumpuh begini?Apa yang bisa Aniki lakukan untuk menyembuhkanmu? Siapa yang akan kumintai pertolongan?_

Itachi memeluk Sasuke yang terbaring. Kejadian yang sangat langka, seorang Itachi Uchiha menangis. Dia sama sekali tak kuasa menatap keadaan adiknya yang begitu lemah dan rapuh. Sakura sampai tak sanggup melihatnya. Setelah meletakkan segelas air di meja, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke menitikkan air mata saat melihat Itachi menangis. Dia ingin memeluk kakaknya dan mengatakan, "Berhentilah menangis, Aniki… Aku baik-baik saja kok…" Tapi, otot bibirnya sudah kelu dan lengannya sudah sangat kaku untuk sekedar menggapai. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa berkata, "Aaaaakk…kuh… …bbbbaaaa…. ikkkkh…jaa… aa…." Itachi mendekap Sasuke, sejujurnya pendengarannya sudah tidak menangkap apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu saking tak jelasnya. "Iya, Aniki tahu kok," bisiknya perlahan.

* * *

"Neji-nii! Ada undangan!" teriak Hanabi dari lantai bawah.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Neji dari kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Nggak tahuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" jawab Hanabi, "Lihat aja sendiri!" Kemudian Hanabi membanting pintu. Sepertinya keluar rumah. Pacaran, mungkin?

"Dasar anak kecil!" gerutu Neji, dengan malas dia turun ke lantai bawah.

Tangan putih si Hyuuga memungut undangan biru itu dan menyobek sampulnya. "Uiii... Birunya mencolok," komen Neji dan meraih undangan tersebut lalu segera membaca isinya, "_Bullshit_. Isinya juga biru lagi…"

Neji membaca tulisan yang tercantum di dalamnya sejenak, namun kemudian tubuhnya mengejang. Neji refleks melempar undangan naas itu ke lantai. Dia menatap undangan itu seolah memandang ular berbisa yang siap mematuknya kapan pun. Lagi-lagi ini terjadi, kehancuran itu semakin nyata saja baginya.

"_Sabaku no Gaara dan Uzumaki Naruto_."

* * *

"Aku butuh orang suruhan," kata Gaara pada seseorang di ujung telepon.

"… yang bisa membantu aku menemukan seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke…"

"… aku ada sepuluh juta untuk satu informasi yang akurat…"

"… baiklah, kalau sudah ada kabar hubungi aku…"

Gaara menutup telepon dan memandang Naruto, "Sudah. Kita hanya tinggal berdoa."

"Tuhan akan membantu kita," kata Naruto lalu menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Mendekap erat-erat lempengan perak yang tergatung di kalungnya.

_Kita akan bertemu lagi, Sasuke__!_

"Sasuke sungguh beruntung pernah memilikimu yang begitu mencintainya, Naruto."

Naruto memandang Gaara dengan perasaan bersalah, "Kau marah ya, Gaara?"

"Tidak kok," jawab Gaara dingin.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara…" sesal Naruto, "Aku tak seharusnya menyakitimu begini..."

Gaara meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Naruto, "Aku tak akan memintamu untuk melupakan Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga, kita umat manusia tak akan pernah bisa sepenuhnya menghapus seseorang yang pernah mengisi hati kita."

"Maksudnya, Gaara?"

"Begini..." Gaara menjelaskan, "Seperti contohnya seseorang yang menanam pohon. Suatu ketika, pohon itu dicabut dan tanahnya akan digantikan dengan pohon yang baru. Mungkin memang bisa menancap, tapi struktur tanah yang akan kau tanami itu telah berubah. Meninggalkan bekas penanaman yang pertama. Jadi, tak sepenuhnya... Eh, Naru! Kok melongo begitu?" tanya Gaara melihat Naruto bengong.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'bisa menancap'?" Naruto masih_ loading_.

Gaara tertawa, "Susah ya? Aku bingung menjelaskannya. Ya kurang lebih sih, akan ada orang lain yang menancap di hatimu tapi tak pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke karena dia terlanjur pernah ada di sini," Gaara menyentuh bagian dada kiri Naruto, tempat dimana jantungnya berdetak, "Paham tidak?"

_Benarkah katamu, Gaara? Benarkah namamu bisa menancap di hatiku? Maafkan aku, Gaar__a. Tapi, aku tak yakin ada orang lain yang bisa menghuni hatiku selain si Teme itu. Dia serakah, telah merebut seluruh hatiku dengan begitu mudahnya. Sampai-sampai tak ada yang tersisa untuk ditempati orang lain._

Naruto hanya memandang Gaara tanpa bersuara. Melihat hal itu, Gaara langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto, seperti biasa tangannya sangat dingin. "Aku masih konsisten dengan perkataanku saat itu, Naruto. Aku tak apa-apa kalau kau menjadikan aku bukan yang pertama di hatimu. Aku tahu aku tak akan mungkin bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke, tapi percayalah, aku juga mencintaimu sama seperti dia…"

Naruto tertunduk, namun Gaara meraih dagunya. Si cowok Suna berbisik tepat di depan wajahnya. "Boleh 'kan, Naruto?" pinta Gaara.

Cowok pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya polos, "Apanya?"

"Aku cinta kamu…" bisik Gaara kemudian dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Ciuman Gaara meleset dan hanya mengenai pipinya. "Aku harus memasukkan Kyuubi ke kandang. Kau tunggu disini," ucap Naruto dingin sekali, kemudian dia beranjak dan mengangkat Kyuubi ke dalam rumah.

* * *

"Sakura-senpai! Ada teman anda mau ketemu!" teriak Suster Ngesot (?) dari balik pintu.

"Suruh masuk, Sus!" perintah Dokter Sakura dari dalam ruangan praktek.

Suster Ngesot membukakan pintu dan seseorang masuk ke dalam. Perempuan muda berkuncir itu menyapa Sakura, "Halo, Bu Dokter!"

"Temariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!" jerit Sakura lebay, lalu memeluk mantan teman kuliahnya itu sambil tertawa-tawa. Meski beda jurusan, dulu Sakura lengket banget sama Temari ini.

"Aduh gimana kabarnya? Sudah lama banget nggak ketemu!"

"Iya ya! Wah, kamu sudah mapan sekarang jadi dokter!" si Temari ini nggak kalah girangnya. Mereka langsung main peluk dan cipika-cipiki lebay.

"Gimana Lee? Masih jalan sama kamu nggak?" tanya Temari saat mereka ngobrol-ngobrol gaje khas ibu-ibu rumah tangga, tapi yang diceritain kenangan masa kuliah loh. Bukan gossip! *sebuah contoh yang baik*

"Aduh, gue nggak pernah jalan sama dia! Adanya dianya juga ngejar-ngejar gue mulu! Padahal udah gue tolak lima belas kali lho!" cerita Sakura membuat Temari ketawa.

"Kalau kamu? Masih jalan sama anaknya si Nara nanas itu nggak?" pancing Sakura.

"Ralat! Namanya Shikamaru!" Temari nyengir lucu, "Gue udah nikah sama dia dua tahun lalu! Anak gue udah satu!"

"Wah! _Shocking _banget tuh!" sambut Sakura sok English-English'an lalu ngakak lagi.

"Kau sendiri gimana? Masih betah jomblo, buk?" tanya Temari niruin Indy Barends.

"Nggak dong!" Sakura mengangkat telunjuknya dan tersenyum panuh kebanggaan, "Gue berhasil dapetin Itachi-senpai tahu nggak!"

"Uaaaaapuuaaah? Senior galak yang lu sumpahin waktu ospek itu? Sumpe loooo?"

"Sumpeee deeeeh!!!!" jawab Sakura masih ketawa-ketiwi, "Kena kutukan gue dia!"

"Emang loe dulu nyumpahin dia gimana?"

"Gini, Tem..." Sakura cerita, "Gue sumpahin dia tergila-gila sama gue, soalnya gue sebel sih sama kelakuan sengaknya. Eh, beneran terjadi! Lama-lama kok guenya juga suka!"

"Ohya! Ngomong-ngomong, tumbenan elu kemari?" Sakura baru sadar.

"Hehehe! Pengen kangen-kangenan aja sama elu. Katanya si Key elu dines tetap disini."

"Key? Cewek norak cempreng yang gaje mampus itu ya?" gunjing Sakura sambil bisik-bisik. *STOOOP! Ketikan macam apa ini?! Pasti kerjaan Onii-chan nih?! Agggrrrh!"*

"Iya! Itu lho yang naksir banget sama Gaara, tapi ditolak terus! Yaeyalah ngilpilin gitu." *Sialan kalian berdua! Duh, yang bener dong dialognya! Ini ketikan macam apa sih?!*

"Lho darimana dia tahu gue dines disini?" *Yaeyalah! Gue kan authornya!*

"Dia nggak ngomong tuh," jawab Temari lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tas tangannya, "Ini ada undangan nikahannya adik gue. Kalau sempet, dateng sama Itachi-senpai ya?"

* * *

"Kita ke taman saja ya, Ototou?" tawar Itachi sambil terus mendorong kursi roda Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menangguk. Dia masih saja terus diam.

"Tadi malam bisa tidur nggak?" tanya Itachi mencoba mengajak adiknya bercengkerama.

Sasuke masih diam. Itachi jadi merasa aneh. Meskipun Sasuke sudah tak bisa berbicara normal seperti orang kebanyakan, biasanya dia masih berusaha merespon suara yang mengajaknya bicara. Meskipun hanya dengan anggukan atau gelengan kepala.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Itachi berjongkok di depan kursi roda Sasuke, "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Ototou?"

Sasuke hanya memandang kakaknya. Tatapannya masih saja tajam dan dingin seperti dulu. Namun, Itachi tahu, selama ini Sasuke menyembunyikan sebuah penderitaan yang tak terkatakan di kedalaman hatinya.

"Ada apa, Ototou?" Itachi mengulang pertanyaannya.

Sasuke akhirnya mau buka suara. "Aaaa… ann… ni… niki…"

Itachi terseyum dan memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan, "Ya, Ototou?"

"Naaa… na… na… to… Na…rrr… ru… to…."

Itachi terdiam. Dia pernah bertemu dengan Naruto sesekali. Tapi, dia tak tahu seberapa jauh hubungan Naruto dengan Sasuke. Setahu Itachi mereka hanya sahabat akrab.

Itachi memegang tangan Sasuke. "Kenapa dengan Naruto?"

"Mim….. pppppi…. bu…. rrrrukkk….." jawab Sasuke masih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berbicara. "Naa… ruu…to… pp… per… gi…ja… ja… uuuhh….."

* * *

"Ya Tuhan, bagusnya…" gumam Naruto. Dia sudah kembali ke beranda belakang rumah dan duduk di samping Gaara seperti tadi. Kyuubi sudah tidur di dalam kandangnya.

"Kau suka nggak?" tanya Gaara sumringah. Bahagia rasanya menyaksikan calon suamimu meyukai cincin yang kau pilihkan. Naruto memandang kedua cincin yang tertanam di kotak perhiasan beludru itu itu dengan mata berbinar saking kagumnya.

"Suka banget! Seleramu benar-benar tinggi, Gaara," pujinya tulus.

"Jelas donk. Untuk calon suamiku, apapun kuberikan…"

"Wah! Sudah bisa menggombal sekarang," komen Naruto, lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

"Jadi, acaranya apa saja, Gaar?" tanya Naruto.

"Err.. pernikahan khas Konohagakure," jawab Gaara, "Tukar cincin dan makan-makan."

"Oh gitu! Beruntungnya ya aku jadi orang Konoha!" cetus Naruto.

"Dan beruntungnya aku memilikimu," balas Gaara membuat Naruto hanya nyengir.

"Idih, aku kok jadi tegang begini ya?" desah Naruto.

"Sindrom itu biasa. Nanti juga santai sendiri." Gaara merangkul pundak calon suaminya itu. Kali ini Naruto tak menepiskan karena khawatir itu akan menyinggung Gaara.

"Lihat saja kalau Sasuke datang nanti! Akan kubuat dia menyesal karena telah meninggalkan orang setampan Naruto Uzumaki!" decah Naruto lalu tertawa.

Gaara melepaskan rangkulannya. "Itu bukan balas dendam. Itu harapanmu, Naruto."

* * *

"Hey…"

Itachi yang sedang menonton televisi di kamar inap VVIP Sasuke menoleh dan melemparkan senyum. Ternyata Sakura yang datang. "Sasuke sudah tidur ya, Beiby?" tanya Sakura dengan panggilan sayangnya yang ikut-ikutan iklan di tipi. Sakura memandang Sasuke yang sedang pulas di ranjang. Itachi hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa? Pasti ada maunya datang kemari," goda Itachi. Tangan kirinya merangkul bahu istrinya, "Kangen ya sama suamimu yang cakep ini?"

"Jangan GR kamu!" delik Sakura pura-pura sebel, "Aku hanya mau memberitahu ini." Sakura menyerahkan undangan pernikahan yang tadi baru didapatkannya dari Temari.

"_Sabaku no Gaara dan Uzumaki Naruto_."

Itachi menelan ludah. _Apakah dia Naruto yang tadi disebut-sebut Ototou?_

"Kau kenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto ini nggak?" tanya Itachi pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku menangani Sasuke-kun sejak awal sampai sekarang. Dulu dia banyak bercerita padaku soal Naruto Uzumaki. Bahkan kudengar mereka sudah pacaran."

Itachi menarik nafas, "Sasuke pasti masih mencintainya. Dia sering menyebut namanya."

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Sasuke kalau tahu Naruto akan menikah..." bisiknya perlahan, kemudian memandang suaminya dengan perasaan khawatir, "Semoga saja Sasuke tidak pernah tahu hal ini..."

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Itachi tadi, mereka merasa ada gerakan yang berasal dari belakang mereka, dari ranjang tempat Sasuke berbaring.

"_Annnnn… niii… kkkkiiiiii…"_

Itachi dan Sakura tersentak kaget. Mereka sampai tak berani memutar leher ke belakang hanya sekedar untuk merespon panggilan itu. Apakah Sasuke mendengar...???

**TBC….**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sudah chapter sembilan! *terengah-engah***

**Chapter ini yang paling panjaaaaang****! *ngos-ngosan***

**Saya mau tepaaaaaar! *kesendat-sendat***

**RnR sajaaaaaaa ya! *udah nggak kuat***

**Makasiiiiiih! *pingsan***


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Narutooooo milik Sasukeeeeeee!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Pairing**

Terima kasih untuk votenya...

* * *

**THE LAST CONSETELLATION**

**Chapter 10**

**SABAKU MANSION di ATAS GUNUNG TSUNA **

Malam itu, sebenarnya cuaca lumayan bagus. Langit sangat berbinar dengan jutaan bintang yang bertebaran. Tapi, hal itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan perasaan Naruto yang begitu muram dan galau. Keindahan Sabaku Mansion tempat upacara pernikahannya dengan Gaara akan dilangsungkan, sama sekali tak bisa memikat hatinya sedikitpun. Air mancur yang dijalari sulur-sulur mawar, anak tangga yang diselubungi permadani indah berwarna merah, dan kanan kiri jalan yang penuh mawar, sama sekali bukan pemandangan yang menarik baginya. Dia bahkan merasa ini titian pertamanya menuju neraka. Ke masa depan yang sama sekali tak pernah dibayangkannya.

"Mam, apa Sasuke akan datang?" tanya Naruto pada ibunya, Kushina Uzumaki yang mengantarnya ke tempat resepsi, "Naru nggak siap kalau dia nggak datang..."

"Kenapa, Naru?" Kushina balik bertanya.

"Gaara bilang anak buahnya tidak bisa menemukan Sasuke," kata Naruto.

"Sabar ya, Naru. Mungkin belum saatnya kalian bertemu lagi," hibur Kushina.

"Sejak dulu Naru selalu berharap bisa menikah dengan Sasuke. Tapi, ternyata kenyataannya kok malah begini…" sesal Naruto penuh kekecewaan.

"Sttt…" bujuk Kushina, "Jangan menyalahkan keadaan. Gaara bisa kecewa."

Naruto memandang wajah ibunya, meminta kejujuran, "Sampai detik ini pun Naru nggak paham kenapa Mama dan Papa memaksa Naru untuk menerima pinangan Gaara. Apakah Mama dan Papa bersekongkol dengan Gaara di belakang Naru?" Kushina hening.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

**Rumah Praktek Psikiater, dr. Kakashi Mulyadi**

_Malam itu, sebulan setelah kepergian Sasuke…_

"_Bagaimana keadaan Naru, Dokter? Apakah ada peningkatan?" tanya Kushina cemas. Sang dokter menarik nafas sambil sesekali melihat Naruto yang masih duduk diam di seberang ruangan dengan tatapan kosong. Di samping Kushina ada Gaara, dia kebagian tugas mengantar ibu-anak itu kemari. "Apa Naru baik-baik saja?" ulang Kushina._

"_Saya tak yakin," jawab Dokter Kakashi, "Kondisi kejiwaan Naruto masih labil." Kushina mendesah putus asa, begitu juga dengan Gaara yang memang selama dua minggu terakhir tak pernah mau beranjak dari sisi Naruto._

"_Apakah kalau tidur dia sering mengigau? Menyebut nama Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Dokter Kakashi. Kushina hanya menggangguk. Sebagai seorang ibu, dia sangat terpukul melihat keadaan anaknya yang hancur begini. Naruto benar-benar berubah drastis. Mengherankan memang, seorang Naruto Uzumaki menjadi depresif hanya karena putus cinta. Tapi, bagaimana lagi, segalanya tak memiliki arti kalau cupid sudah bicara._

"_Saya punya solusi lain. Mungkin ini tindakan terakhir saya, Bu Kushina," Dokter Kakashi berbisik agar Naruto tak mendengar, "Carilah seseorang yang bisa membuat Naruto melupakan Sasuke. Kalau perlu, paksa dia untuk menikah. Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kita lakukan…"_

_Kushina langsung pesimis mendengar saran yang mengerikan itu, "Bagaimana kalau hal itu malah makin membuat Naru depresi?"_

_Dokter Kakashi menggeleng, "Tidak kalau kita melakukannya step by step. Buat Naruto merasa membutuhkan orang itu."_

"_Maksudnya, Dokter?" kali ini Gaara yang bertanya._

"_Orang itu harus berada di samping Naruto selama masa-masa sulitnya. Dengan begitu, Naruto akan terbiasa hidup disampingnya dan lambat laun akan melupakan Sasuke."_

"_Kalau Naruto memang sudah terbiasa nanti, bagaimana untuk membujuknya agar mau menikah?" tanya Kushina._

"_Maaf kalau saranku keterlaluan, tapi ini demi kebaikan anakmu, Bu Kushina," Dokter Kakashi berhenti sejenak, "Katakan saja ini sebagai tanda baktinya kepada orang tua yang telah membesarkannya."_

"_Apa?!" Kushina terkejut, "Kami tak pernah memaksa Naru seperti itu, Dokter!"_

"_Maafkan saya. Tapi kalau dibiarkan terus meratapi masa lalunya, Naruto bisa kena depresi berat. Pola dasar kejiwaan Naruto tidak terlalu kuat, Bu. Mendapat tekanan sedikit saja, orang seperti Naruto ini bisa frustasi. Diperparah dengan pola pikirnya yang salah. Dia menganggap bahwa menunggu Sasuke merupakan kenikmatan, padahal tanpa disadarinya hal itu adalah tekanan bagi mental dan jiwanya sendiri."_

_Kushina tiba-tiba melemas, "Tapi, Naru bisa kecewa pada kami orang tuanya. Lagipula siapa yang akan menikah dengan Naru nanti?"_

"_Tenang, Tante…" kata Gaara menenangkan Kushina, kemudian berpaling pada Dokter Kakashi, matanya bersinar penuh keyakinan, "Kami akan mencobanya, Dokter. Saya sangat mencintai Naruto. Saya yang akan menikahinya."_

_**Flashback off…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hyuuga Neji turun dari mobil putihnya dan menggandeng tangan Hinata. _Yah, untung saja ada Hinata. Apa boleh buat, biasanya orang datang ke acara beginian membawa partner 'kan? Aku 'kan belakangan ini selalu jomblo. Kasihan deh aku…_

"Neji-nii yakin mau masuk?" Hinata menatap kakak sepupunya itu dengan pandangan khawatir, "Yakin Neji-nii tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya," jawab Neji, lidahnya terasa kelu. _Lucu sekali_. _Aku datang ke acara pernikahan Gaara. Seharusnya aku yang mengundang, bukan aku yang diundang._

"Neji-nii, kalau tidak yakin, kita masih bisa pulang," usul Hinata.

"Aku yakin!" Neji melingkarkan lengan Hinata ke lengannya, "Ayo kita masuk!"

_Aku tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan terakhirku, Hinata. Kalau malam ini aku menyerah dan pulang, aku justru akan kehilangan Gaara selamanya. Terserah orang mau bilang aku bodoh atau pemaksa. Yang jelas aku hanya mencintai Gaara._

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto masuk ke ruangan prosesi acara dengan langkah berat. Mamanya telah melepaskannya di depan pintu masuk, membiarkannya berjalan sendiri. Sekuat tenaga Naruto berupaya untuk tak menuruti kata hatinya yang ingin sekali berlari keluar dan kabur agar tak usah menikah segala. Matanya yang bersinar pilu dan redup menatap calon suaminya yang sudah menunggu bersama salah satu cewek paling tersohor di Konoha, yang diundang untuk menikahkan mereka.

Naruto kenal cewek itu. Dia Hokage Konoha periode 2009-2014 bernama Nona Sayurii Dei-chan, yang nggak pernah mau dipanggil Sayurii Dei-senpai. Ninja pengobatan yang suka senyum-senyum dan kalau kemana-mana pasti pakai sepatu hak tinggi. Sesuai namanya, dia masih sedarah dengan Deidara (ketua team cheer SMAN 2 Akatsuki yang sempet ditaksir abis-abisan sama Itachi Uchiha). Tapi, bedanya kalau si Deidara gendernya masih diragukan dan menjadi perdebatan ilmuwan fisika seluruh dunia, gender Nona Dei-chan ini beneran cewek. Nah, biasanya hanya Hokage beginian yang berhak menikahkan orang Konoha. Semacam penghulu gitu deh.

_**Ok, cukup untuk perkenalan guest star kita. Back to Naruto… (Serius lagi! Serius lagi! Serius lagi!)**_

Naruto memejamkan mata sambil masih terus melangkah. _Aku tak mau sampai… Aku tak mau sampai…Hey kalian para malaikat yang berkeliaran di ruangan ini, bawa terbang jiwaku sebelum aku sampai pada Gaara, please…_

Naruto menarik nafas untuk menegarkan hati, lalu dia membuka matanya dan terbelalak.

_Pemuda yang berdiri di samping Nona Dei-chan itu adalah SASUKE UCHIHA!_

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa jiwanya ringan dan dia lari menuju Sasuke, "Ya, Tuhan…" bisik Naruto setelah berhasil meraih Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Dia merengkuh Sasuke erat, melepaskan kerinduan yang mengunci hatinya selama setahun terakhir ini. Mengalirkan racun bernama kesepian yang selama ini terus menggenang di hatinya. "Kemana saja kamu selama ini?" tanya Naruto, sampai gemetaran karena kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap. Tak menyangka nasib akan berubah dan memutar balik jalan hidupnya.

"Aku kangen sekali…" bisik Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas, lalu balas memeluk Naruto, "Iya, aku juga kangen."

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?" tanya Naruto, dibenamkannya wajahnya di leher Sasuke yang hangat dan begitu dirindukannya, "Tidak 'kan, Teme?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku akan disisimu selamanya."

Jawaban itu membuat Naruto terseyum bahagia. Lunas sudah semua kehampaan yang mengekangnya selama ini. Penantian itu dibayar dengan takdir yang begitu indah.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Naruto perlahan, "Terima kasih, Teme…" Naruto seakan melayang. Berdekapan dengan Sasuke meyentuh simbol langit yang abadi.

Namun, tiba-tiba ada suara menyela, menurunkan kembali Naruto yang masih bermimpi melayang dalam pelukan Sasuke, "Errr… kenapa kau memanggilku _teme_, Naruto?"

Naruto terkejut bukan main. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi, samar-samar sosok Sasuke memburam dan hilang. Meninggalkan siluet gelap dalam penglihatan Naruto. Kemudian siluet itu semakin jelas. Berubah wujud menjadi sosok _Sabaku no Gaara_.

"Naruto, kamu nggak sedang mengigau 'kan?" tanyanya bingung.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan.

_Omong kosong. Benarkah aku sudah berhalusinasi sampai sejauh ini?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Pakaikan cincin itu pada calon suamimu, Gaara," perintah Nona Dei-chan pada Gaara.

Gaara mengambil cincin yang ditanam di salah satu kotak perhiasan yang diselimuti kain beludru berwarna merah. Meskipun Gaara merasa aneh dengan kebisuan Naruto, dia tetap ingin melakukan semua ini sesuai ketentuan, dia tak mau merusak acara pernikahan yang diharapkannya hanya sekali seumur hidup.

Diraihnya tangan kanan Naruto_._

_Ya, Tuhan_. _Tangannya dingin sekali._

Semua undangan menarik nafas saat Gaara menyematkan cincin indah itu di jari manis Naruto. Ukiran sebatang tanaman sulur dengan kelopak bunga berbentuk bintang di sekeliling cincin itu benar-benar memesona. Berwarna dominan putih dengan tulisan Milikmu Adalah Milikku dengan bahasa Ibrani di sisi satunya, masih tak mampu membuat Naruto bersuara. Dia masih tenggelam dalam kehancurannya sendiri.

Hyuuga Neji memalingkan muka. Sakit rasanya melihat pemandangan itu. Kini impiannya menikah dengan Gaara telah luluh lantak. Mimpinya untuk menuliskan nama Hyuuga di samping nama Sabaku pada surat undangan juga sudah tak mungkin terlaksana. Neji hanya membatu. Keringat dingin menjalari lehernya. Hinata terus-terusan mengusap lengan Neji, sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan kakaknya.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Uzumaki," perintah Nona Dei-chan sambil memandang Naruto.

Naruto masih diam dan menatap lantai. "Ayo, Naruto…" desak Gaara. Naruto berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya. Dia berusaha untuk menghapus bayangan Sasuke dari benaknya. _Aku harus konsisten dengan keputusanku._

Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Dirabanya cincin yang masih tertanam di kotak itu. Naruto meraih tangan Gaara dengan perasaan gemetar. _Siapapun takdirku aku hanya berharap Tuhan akan memberikan aku kekuatan untuk mencintainya…_

_Selamat tinggal, Sasuke…_

_Sampai disinilah kisah kita harus berakhir…_

_Maafkan aku yang tak setia…_

Diraihnya jari manis Gaara. Dipegangnya cincin itu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Naruto memejamkan mata. Tangannya gemetar hebat. Para undangan menarik nafas…

_Kemudian_…

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…" desah para undangan tiba-tiba.

Benda sakral itu jatuh ke lantai, cicin itu terlepas dari tangan Naruto sebelum sempat terpasang di jari manis Gaara.

* * *

Mata para manusia yang ada di ruangan itu mengikuti kemana cincin itu menggelinding. Tak ada yang berani menyentuhnya sebelum berhenti. Bagi mereka hanya Naruto yang berhak memungutnya. Sekali lagi, karena cincin adalah benda terpenting bagi acara pernikahan semacam ini. Namun, Naruto yang diharapkan segera bertindak, masih saja mematung di tempatnya. Matanya mengikuti cincin yang sedang bergerak di lantai.

Setelah melintasi hampir separuh panjang ruangan, cincin itu berhenti di ambang pintu masuk. Hal ini dikarenakan cincin itu membentur oleh sebuah roda _wheel chair_. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tusukan mengejutkan di jantungnya.

_Benarkah dia adalah…?_

_Apakah kali ini yang kulihat adalah nyata?_

"Sasuke!" jerit Naruto histeris, kemudian berlari dan menubruk tubuh Sasuke yang sedang duduk kaku di kursi roda. Di belakangnya ada Uchiha Itachi dan Haruno Sakura.

"Ya Tuhanku…." ucap Naruto gemetaran, "…apa ini benar-benar kau, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Tentu saja dia tak akan menjawab. Air mata Sasuke menetes di jas Naruto. Tapi, dia sama sekali tak kuasa bergerak untuk membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Sasuke…" ucap Naruto berulang-ulang, "…kenapa kau tinggalkan aku sendirian? Kau jahat sekali, Teme… Kau jahat sekali…" Naruto menangis tapi Sasuke masih hening.

"…Sasuke, lihat ini!" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Dia meraba sesuatu di balik kerahnya dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. "Lihat, Teme! Aku masih memakainya! Aku belum melepasnya sama sekali sejak kau memakaikannya padaku malam itu!" Sasuke hanya bisa memandang kalung yang ditunjukkan Naruto kepadanya itu.

_Aku yang memberikannya…_

_Bintang itu masih bersinar seperti dulu…_

_Sinarnya di hati Naruto masih hidup…_

_Seperti sinarnya di hatiku…_

Kushina Uzumaki dan Minato Namikaze, orang tua Naruto hanya bisa berpelukan sedih melihat anaknya. Sementara Hyuuga Neji hanya tertegun. Dia melirik Gaara yang masih membeku di samping penghulu. _Kasihan Gaara... Andai saja aku bisa memeluknya sekarang. Aku akan berusaha menenangkannya sekuat tenagaku._

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto masih berlutut di depan kursi roda Sasuke. Lalu dia memandang Itachi.

"Anda Itachi Uchiha ya?" tanya Naruto.

Itachi mengangguk. _Tentunya Sasuke sudah pernah bercerita tentang aku padanya._

"Jadi selama ini Sasuke tinggal bersama anda, Itachi-sama?" tanya Naruto.

Itachi mengangguk, "Ya, sebenarnya kami selama ini masih berada di Konoha juga."

Naruto tersenyum sedih. "Payah sekali aku! Padahal kalian masih ada sewilayah denganku. Tapi, setahun aku tak bisa menemukan kalian."

Itachi memandang Naruto. "Tentu saja kamu tak bisa menemukan Sasuke, Naruto-kun. Kecuali kalau kau mencarinya di rumah sakit. Belakangan ini, Sasuke menjadi penghuni tetap Rumah Sakit Hokage," jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

Naruto lemas. "Aku sama sekali tak berpikir kesana, Itachi-sama. Aku jarang ke rumah sakit. Soalnya paling sakitku hanya masuk angin saja, nggak begitu elit sampai harus di opname," selorohnya mencoba menghibur rasa bersalahnya sendiri. Itachi terdiam.

"Apa Sasuke selalu begini?" Naruto memandang sekujur tubuh Sasuke dengan penuh kepedihan. Ada duka yang mendalam di balik air matanya. Itachi mengangguk dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berjalan. Kakinya lumpuh total. Hanya tangannya saja yang masih bisa bergerak sedikit."

Naruto menguatkan hatinya, "Apa tak bisa disembuhkan? Akan selamanya begini?"

_Tenang saja, ini tak akan selamanya, Na__ruto. Sebentar lagi Tuhan akan memanggilku untuk pulang. Penderitaan ini tak akan lama lagi. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu._

"Do….dddddo… do… bbbeeeeee…"

Naruto terkejut. _Benarkah tadi suara Sasuke? Dobe? Dia memanggilku Dobe?_

"Ya, Teme?" jawab Naruto, sekuat tenaga dia berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Ja… jjjjja… ja… nggg… ngggan…nnnna… ngis…"

Naruto mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangan, "Siapa juga yang nangis?"

"Ma…. mmmmma….. afkan…. kkkku…"

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke, "Nggak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Teme."

"Se… se.. ssssssela… mmmmat mmmme… ni… kkkkkkah."

Naruto merasa seseorang sedang menonjok perutnya saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu padanya. "Makasih," jawab Naruto lirih.

* * *

Hampir setengah jam Naruto berlutut di depan kursi roda Sasuke. Masih tak percaya bahwa kini Sasuke benar-benar sudah kembali dan nyata di hadapannya. Meskipun, dalam keadaan lumpuh seperti ini, si Teme sama sekali tak berubah untuk Naruto. Dia masih tampan, dia masih menawan dan yang jelas, Sasuke masih mampu merebut hatinya lagi dalam sekejap. Pemandangan itu membuat Gaara merasa teringkirkan.

_Aku harus segera bertindak!_

Gaara berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke dengan langkah tegas. Kemudian Gaara ikut berlutut di samping Naruto. Gaara memandang Naruto tajam Dicengkeramnya tangan kanan si pirang dengan kasar.

"Apaan sih kamu, Gaar? Lepasin!" rintih Naruto karena merasa tapak tangannya sakit.

Gaara masih menatap Naruto. Baru kali ini Naruto melihat mata emerald yang biasanya teduh dan dingin itu menjadi sebegini membara. _Gaara akan marah._

"Lepasin…" rintih Naruto. Gaara tak menjawab. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan paksa. Kemudian, dengan gerakan cepat, Gaara meraih cincin yang terjatuh di bawah kursi roda Sasuke.

'Brengsek!' teriak Sasuke dalam hati. Apa daya baginya, dia hanya bisa diam dan menjadi penonton. 'Kalau nggak lumpuh begini, aku nggak akan melepaskan Naruto! Apalagi buat cowok kasar sepertimu, Sabaku!'

Gaara memandang cincin yang kini terjepit diantara jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Dia menunjukkan cicin itu tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Ada kilatan mengerikan saat cincin itu memantulkan cahaya dari lampu yang tergantung di tengah ruangan pesta.

"Ini benang merah yang akan membuatmu terikat," kata Gaara dingin.

Naruto menjerit mendengar kata-kata Gaara, "Lepasin tanganku! Aku nggak mau meneruskan pernikahan ini! Aku nggak mau!" Naruto meronta sambil berusaha menarik tangan kanannya yang masih dicengkeram oleh Gaara. "Lepasin, Gaara! Lepasin kataku!" teriak Naruto. Kali ini dia benar-benar marah.

Semua orang hanya bisa diam menyaksikan Naruto dan Gaara yang masih bersitegang. Sakura dan Itachi menyesal sekali telah menuruti keinginan Sasuke untuk ikut kemari.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara…" akhirnya Naruto bisa mengontrol emosinya, "Aku benar-benar nggak bisa… aku nggak bisa meneruskan pernikahan ini… aku mencintai Sasuke..."

"Tapi, kau sudah terlanjur mengambil keputusan!" paksa Gaara.

"Nggak, Gaara. Hentikan, kumohon. Aku nggak mau meneruskan …" rengek Naruto.

"Kau harus mau meneruskan pernikahan ini!" bentak Gaara, lalu dia menyusupkan cincin yang berada di tangannya ke dalam genggaman Naruto, "…_teruskan pernikahan ini_ _bersama Sasuke_."

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Saya geblek. Ini harusnya jadi chapter yang menyakitkan. Lha kok malah ngaco nggak ketulungan gini. Anu… anu… votingnya… anu… NaruSasu…. anu… NejiGaa… iya… Halah! Udah lihat chap depan aja yah! Saya mau pulang dulu. Sakit hati saya ngelihat Gaara-kun-ku sedih. *pundung***

**Gudbye!**

**Ohya…**

**Nona Sayurii Dei-chan… Terima kasih ya!**

**RIPIU, friends!**

**Dadah!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Sasuke milik Naruto. Gaara milik Neji. Key milik Gaara (?) tapi hati Key milik Sasuke (??????!!!!) *dikubur hidup2 sama Om Masashi***

**

* * *

  
**

**Pairing**

**1. Kembalinya Neji Gaa**

**2. Perpisahan NaruSasu**

**

* * *

  
**

**A mUsiCaL PieCe froM...**

**THE LAST CONSTELLATION**

**Chapter 11**

**Theme Song**** untuk NejiGaa : ASAP-Ingatkah Kamu**

**Theme Song untuk SasuNaru : ****Kerispatih-Demi Cinta**

Naruto menghapus air matanya saat dengan susah payah Sasuke berusaha memasukkan cincin ke jari tangannya. Meski gerakannya lambat, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menyusupkan cincin itu ke telunjuknya dengan sempurna.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, Naruto Uzumaki, kau tirukan kata-kataku," ucap penghulu Nona Sayurii Dei-chan yang menikahkan mereka, "Begini... _Sasuke Uchiha, aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu selama kita berdua hidup._ Nah, silahkan, Naruto…"

Naruto menginterupsi, "Maaf, Ketua! Bisakah kita ganti sedikit kata-katanya?"

Nona cute itu itu merengut. "Maumu apa sih?"

Naruto menunduk untuk mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sasuke (eh jangan lupa, Sasuke masih duduk di kursi roda).

"_Sasuke U__chiha, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selama-lamanya."_

Hidup itu seperti mimpi. Tadi malam mungkin saja kita masih merindukannya, merindukan seseorang yang kita cintai. Namun, hari ini, besok atau lusa, manusia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang diluar nalar itu kadang benar adanya. Betapa mudah cinta memutarbalikkan hidup seseorang.

Semua bertepuk tangan bahagia. Kushina mewek, Minato cengok. Sakura memeluk Itachi. Tuan Kazekage nyanyi, Karura disko. Karin dan Suigetsu teriak, "Uyeeee! Ketua Sasuke kawiiiiiin!" Tobi membunyikan terompetnya. Pein menggenggam tangan Konan. Neji merangkul pundak Gaara. Sementara Kino-san malah bingung nyari prasamanan. (?)

Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke dan memeluk suaminya. Seolah dia ingin sekali membuktikan bahwa ini benar-benar bukan mimpi. Bahwa Sasuke-teme benar-benar sudah menjadi miliknya lagi. Bahwa cinta mereka yang pernah tersesat sekarang telah pulang kembali. Kini dua anak manusia siap melangkah berdua menerjang samudera dan melintasi angkasa biru yang telah terbentang nyata.

* * *

"Selamat ya…" ucap Gaara lalu memeluk Naruto. "Aku ikut bahagia…"

"Terima kasih, Gaara," kata Naruto, "Kau orang paling mulia yang pernah kutemui…"

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan Sasuke. Kau harus merawatnya baik-baik," pesan Gaara.

Naruto terharu. "Kau juga harus segera cari pendamping..."

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Doakan saja semoga aku masih laku..."

"Pasti laku. Kau 'kan cakep..."

Gaara melapaskan pelukan Naruto lalu berjongkok di depan kursi roda Sasuke.

"Kau menang, Sasuke-kun. Dobe ini jadi milikmu sekarang." Gaara meraih tangan Sasuke dan menjabatnya. "_Sekarang kita berteman_," ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum. Mau tak mau, Sasuke merasa lega karena akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, dia bisa berdamai juga dengan Sabaku ini. Sasuke memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk Gaara di bibir kakunya. Senyum persahabatan yang tulus.

* * *

**Tiga jam kemudian di rumah kontrakan Naruto...**

"Kami pulang dulu," kata Itachi, "Tolong kamu putarkan lagu-lagu yang ada disini untuk Sasuke, dia setiap hari perlu latihan untuk kemampuan merespon. Dan besok pagi tolong antar Sasuke ke rumah sakit, Naruto-kun." Itachi memberikan _music player_ pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Kemudian dia mengantar Itachi dan Sakura sampai ke mobil.

"Kalau ada apa-apa pada Sasuke segera hubungi kami," pesan Itachi.

Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Beres!"

Naruto melambaikan tangan sebentar, kemudian mobil yang ditumpangi Sakura dan Itachi keluar dari halaman rumah kontrakannya. Naruto kemudian masuk, bermaksud untuk segera menyuruh Sasuke istirahat di kamar.

* * *

**D****i lain tempat, pada waktu yang sama....**

Sebuah sedan putih bernomor polisi NE 716 AA melintas di sebuah jalanan menanjak di pinggiran Sunagakure. Dua orang yang duduk di dalamnya sama sekali tak saling berbicara satu sama lain. Yang satu berambut cokelat, dia sibuk menyetir. Sedangkan yang satu lagi, berambut merah, terus-terusan menguap karena ngantuk dan bosan.

Setelah hampir setengah jam perjalanan, mobil itu berhenti. Ternyata tempat yang mereka tuju ini memang sebuah perbukitan. Tanah disini terjal yang dikelilingi tebing-tebing curam. Mereka berhenti tepat di tepi tebing yang sangat tinggi. Dari atas sini, pemandangan malam Sunagakure nyata terbentang. Lampu-lampu yang bertebaran seolah seperti butiran bintang yang disebar ke seluruh pelosok kota secara sembarangan. Semua itu menebarkan pesona estetika yang tak terungkapkan.

Neji membuka pintu mobil, diikuti oleh Gaara. Kemudian mereka duduk berdua di kap depan sambil sesekali memutar pandangan, sok menikmati sajian malam kota Suna yang indah, padahal sedang kebingungan mencari ide untuk menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

"Kamu..." ucap mereka bersamaan, kemudian wajah keduanya bersemu merah.

"Ngomong duluan saja," kata Neji.

Gaara menggeleng sambil masih memerah. "Kamu saja yang duluan."

"Nggak kamu saja..." bujuk Neji.

"Aku nanti saja," tolak Gaara, "Kau dulu deh..."

Mereka diam lagi. Terlalu kagok untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan memulai pembicaraan. Beberapa menit berlalu sunyi. Suara jangkrik di kejauhan sudah berbunyi...

"Pemandangannya indah ya?" cetus mereka, lagi-lagi bersamaan. Mereka terkejut dan sama-sama tertunduk. Wajah Gaara merah seperti kepiting bakar bumbu kare pedas, sementara Neji sampai menepuk jidatnya.

"Aduh, payah," gumam Neji, "Kok barengan terus sih?"

"Iya," jawab Gaara, "Menyebalkan..." di bibir Gaara tersungging sebuah senyuman.

"Masa' sih aku menyebalkan?" Neji bersusah payah menutupi kegugupannya.

"Errr... nggak juga kok," jawab Gaara, takut kalau celetukannya tadi menyinggung hati mantan pacarnya itu. Neji tersenyum dan menatap Gaara dengan pandangan sayang.

"Eh, Gaara," celetuk Neji, "Mau dengar aku nyanyi gak?"

"Memangnya bisa?" tanya Gaara.

"Uh penghinaan!" dengus Neji, "Sebentar ya, aku ambil gitar dulu di dalam mobil."

* * *

"Mau langsung tidur?" tanya Naruto saat dia dan Sasuke sudah berada di dalam kamar, "Atau mau makan sesuatu?" tawarnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, namun pandangannya mengerling ke arah jendela.

"Ada apa?" Naruto ikut memandang keluar jendela, "Uh.. enak kali ya duduk di gazebo."

Sasuke memandang Naruto, tanda dia menginginkan hal yang sama.

"Kau mau keluar?" tanya Naruto, "Ngawur! Di luar 'kan dingin sekali! Aku bisa dibantai sama Anikimu kalau ketahuan mengajakmu keluar rumah!"

Sasuke berkedip, seolah memohon, _"Please, Dobe. Kau sayang aku 'kan?"_

Naruto menggeleng tegas. "Nggak bisa. Kamu nggak boleh keluar!"

Sasuke berkedip lagi. Matanya berbinar penuh harap.

Kali ini Naruto luluh. "Iya baiklah... dasar perayu!"

* * *

_**Mainkan lagunya **__**ASAP yang tadi yah! Bacanya pelan-pelan saja ok! Thanks...**_

Neji memainkan intro lagunya, tangannya gemulai memetik gitar. Tapi, matanya terpaku pada Gaara yang duduk di hadapannya. Suara gitar Neji yang mendayu-dayu membuat Gaara terdiam saking kagumnya.

"_Teringat akan masa lalu yang kita lewati..."_

"_Terasa indah sejuk meresap di dalam sanubari..."_

Gaara terpana. Suara Neji benar-benar membius.

"_Walau duka sempat singgah..."_

"_Hadapi bersama..."_

Neji menatap Gaara penuh cinta.

"_Bahagia selalu di hatiku..."_

Gaara tersentuh. Dia merasakan lagu ini bergulir dari relung hati Neji.

"_Kini hilanglah sudah kisah..."_

"_Tinggallah kenangan..."_

"Neji..." panggil Gaara. Neji menoleh tanpa berhenti memetik gitarnya.

"_Saat dia datang..."_

"_Menghampirimu dengan segala janji..."_

"...kenapa kau sesetia ini padaku, Neji?"

"_Berikan sudah semua..."_

"_Atas nama cinta..."_

"Ne.. neji..." air mata Gaara meleleh.

"_Hapuskan cerita kita..."_

"Gaa... Gaara, maaf aa.. aku nggak bermaksud membuatmu nangis..."

"Nggak... nggak..." ucap Gaara, "Teruslah bernyanyi untukku..."

"_Ingatkah kamu saat kita bersedih_..." Neji melirihkan suaranya.

"_Ingatkah kamu saat kita bahagia_..." Gaara malah menimpali nyanyian Neji.

"_Ingatkah kamu janji bersatu_..." Neji.

"_Demi kasih sayang kita_..." Gaara.

"_Menempuh hari esok berdua_..." suara mereka yang sama-sama indah meyatu. Menggetarkan angin yang beriak di udara. Membungkam kicuan burung dan merahnya fajar. Semua bersatu dalam satu jiwa, dalam rengkuhan cinta yang abadi.

"Sssssttt...jangan nangis..." hibur Neji tulus, "_Aku cinta kamu, Gaara_..."

Gaara menutup mulutnya, menahan perasaannya yang bergejolak. Di salah satu sisi dia bahagia, tapi di sisi lain dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Seharusnya Neji tak memaafkannya semudah ini. Kesalahan yang dilakukannya sudah sangat besar.

Neji menghapus air mata Gaara dengan ujung jemarinya. "Kenapa sekarang malah nangis? Padahal tadi kau sangat tegar waktu harus melepaskan Naruto untuk Sasuke..."

Gaara menggengam tangan Neji yang bergerak di pipinya, merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tak disentuhnya, dia menjawab lirih, "Aku juga nggak tahu. Rasanya apa yang kau lakukan lebih menusuk daripada apa yang dilakukan Naruto..."

Neji tersenyum lucu. "Berarti cintamu yang sebenarnya memang cuma buatku tuh..."

Gaara memandang Neji polos. "Ohya?"

Neji tertawa lagi. "Semoga saja iya..."

"_Ingatkah kamu saat kita bersedih..." _Gaara bernyanyi lagi.

"Loh? Kok sekarang jadi kamu yang nyanyi?" celetuk Neji, "Baru tahu aku kalau kau bisa nyanyi..."

"Masa' Dareen-kun yang penyiar radio nggak bisa nyanyi..." dengus Gaara, "Lalu suara merdunya yang jadi idola seantero Suna-Konoha-Iwa-Ame-Kiri apa kabarnya donk?"

"Iya.. iya... huh... sombongnya..." Mereka berdua tertawa. Gaara mengelap air matanya.

"Kenapa kau menungguku?" tanya Gaara, "Kenapa kau tak menyerah saja?"

Neji menggeleng tegas. "Jangan harap aku menyerah. _Aku yakin, kau lepas dariku hanya karena kau sedikit melupakanku. Tapi, tanpa sadar cintamu padaku belum sempat kau hapuskan. Cinta itu masih ada di hatimu._ Karena itu aku percaya kau akan kembali."

"Kalau begitu jangan biarkan aku lepas lagi," cowok Suna itu tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Neji, _"Selamanya berjanjilah akan selalu menahanku disisimu_.._"_ Neji tersenyum tipis dan menarik Gaara dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Gaara membalasnya. Bibir mereka bersatu mengikat janji. Melepaskan semua kerinduan yang membelenggu tanpa perasaan. Membawa cinta kembali dalam pelukan. Menantang janji yang mengintip dari balik layar, memanggilnya untuk kembali merajai kalbu.

Neji menahan badan Gaara dalam dekapan lengannya. Dan Gaara tak mau meregangkan pelukan Neji. Bibir mereka masih bertaut. Bertukar nafas bertukar asa. Mereka tak akan terlepaskan lagi oleh apapun. Sekarang sudah saatnya berjanji untuk saling melengkapi. Senantiasa bertautan dalam belenggu cinta. Selamanya tak akan pernah rela terpisahkan.

"_Demi kasih sayang kita__ berdua..."_

"Berikan hatimu untukku," pinta Gaara dalam sebuah bisikan.

Neji mengangguk pasti. "Aku justru akan memberikan hidupku bagimu..."

"Janji?" Gaara mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya yang kemudian disambut oleh kelingking Neji. Mereka saling menukar pandang. Ada kerinduan yang tak bisa diartikan di mata Gaara untuk Neji. Juga ada kehampaan yang dalam di mata Neji ketika memandang Gaara. Pandangan yang meminta Gaara kembali. Dan, harapannya terkabulkan. Gaara kini berjanji untuk merajut hari esok bersamanya.

"_Demi kasih sayang kita..."_

"_Menempuh hari esok berdua..."_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Sekarang siapkan lagunya**__** Kerispatih tadi yah! Thx!**_

**Di gazebo, ****taman belakang rumah kontrakan Naruto….**

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dari kursi roda dan mendudukkan Sasuke di gazebo. Dia menempatkan dirinya sendiri di belakang suaminya. Kedua lengan Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Bangku gazebo itu panjang. Sasuke duduk separuh berbaring, kepalanya bersandar di dada Naruto. Namun sayangnya, Naruto sama sekali tak menyadari betapa pucatnya wajah Sasuke saat itu.

"Nyetel lagu ya? Biar nggak sepi..." Naruto mengambil _player_ dari sakunya, "Ini dikasih Anikimu tadi..." Naruto memilih lagu, "Ini aja deh..."

_Maaf ku telah menyakitimu..._

_Ku telah kecewakanmu__..._

"Naaaa… naru… naru…ttttooo…" panggil Sasuke.

_Bahkan kusia-siakan hidupku__..._

_Dan kubawa kau seperti diriku__..._

"Kenapa, Teme? Dingin ya?" tanya Naruto.

_Walau hati ini terus menangis..._

_Menahan kesakitan ini..._

"Narrrrru…. ttttoooo…" Sasuke merintih. Naruto makin yakin Sasuke kedinginan.

_Tapi kulakukan semua demi cinta..._

"Ini... pakai jaketku..." Naruto melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Sasuke.

_Akhirnya juga harus kurelakan..._

_Kehilangan cinta sejatiku..._

"Ssssaaaa...aaaa... kkkkiiiittttt...." rintih Sasuke.

"Apa?" kali ini Naruto menangkap rintihan Sasuke, "Astaga, Teme! Mukamu pucat sekali!"

_Segalanya telah kuberikan..._

_Juga semua kekuranganku..._

Naruto bersiap untuk beranjak. "Biar kutelpon rumah sakit ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, sangat lemah. "Aaaakuuuu… nggggggak… mauuuu…."

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto heran, "Bandel banget kamu ya?"

"Kaaaaaau…. du…. duddukkkk…." pinta Sasuke memelas.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "Sudah jangan protes!"

"Ddddooooo….beeeee!" Sasuke separuh berteriak, suaranya serak, "_Duuu…duuuk!"_

Naruto tak menjawab. Dia menyerah. Direngkuhnya lagi pinggang Sasuke. Memang dulu Sasuke yang selalu melindunginya, tapi kali ini keadaannya lain. Karang pelindungnya telah rapuh. Dan sebuah karang yang telah tipis dan tergerus seperti itu selalu butuh lindungan dari hantaman ombak. Kalau tidak, karang itu akan hancur.

_Jujur aku tak kuasa__..._

_Saat terakhir ku genggam tanganmu__..._

"Apanya yang sakit?" tanya Naruto di telinga Sasuke, "Katakan padaku, Sasuke..."

_Namun yang pasti terjadi__..._

_Kita mungkin tak bersama lagi..._

"Grgggggghhhh…" Sasuke menggeram tidak jelas, dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dada dan rusuknya sakit, tapi dia tidak mau membuat Naruto ketakutan.

Naruto bergidik takut. "Teme, yang mana yang sakit? Jangan diem aja, Teme..."

Sasuke menguatkan diri. "Ngggg….gaaaaaak kok…. Ssssudahhh hiiii…laaaaang…"

Sasuke mengutuki dirinya, menyesal karena tadi telah merintih.

_Ijinkan aku titipkan..._

_Kisah__ cinta kita selamanya..._

"Sasuke…" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, karena merasa detakan jantung Sasuke yang tadinya sangat bisa dirasakannya menjadi sedikit melemah. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatmu sembuh?"

"Hhhhhhhh…" yang terdengar kemudian hanya desahan nafas Sasuke, sepertinya saluran pernafasannya mulai bermasalah. Nafasnya sedikit tersendat-sendat. Mungkin karena udara malam yang sangat dingin.

"Masuk ya, Teme?" bujuk Naruto, tubuh mereka makin dirapatkan, "Kau kedinginan…"

"Jjjjja… ngannn…" tolak Sasuke, suaranya parau, "Peeeeluuuuk ak…kkku saa…jaaa…"

"Te… tentu…"

Pikirannya Naruto buyar ketika menyadari betapa buruknya kerja pita suara Sasuke. Naruto melengkungkan tubuhnya makin ke depan. Seolah dia ingin menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke. Seolah dia ingin menukar nyawanya yang masih utuh dengan nyawa suaminya yang hanya tinggal kepingan tipis ini.

_Jujur aku tak kuasa..._

Naruto merasa tenggorokannya sakit, dia ingin protes pada takdir, kenapa mereka harus menghadapi kenyataan sesulit ini. Naruto merasakan tubuh Sasuke bergetar.

_Namun yang pasti terjadi..._

"Aaagggghhhhhh…" kali ini Sasuke tak mampu lagi menahan rintihannya.

_Kita mungkin tak bersama lagi..._

Naruto makin takut. "Temeeee…. sayang… sudah…."

"Hhhhh..hhhh….hhhh…."

"Sasukeeeee…" Naruto menempelkan pipinya di kepala Sasuke. "Sudah, sayang…"

"Nnnnaaaa... rrrruu.. tooo.... Jjjjaaa... ngan taa...kut.... Akkkk.... ku... nggak... paa... pa..."

"Teme..." Naruto menangis sambil mendekap Sasuke, bibirnya berulang-ulang menyebut nama kekasihnya itu. Tak mampu rasanya melihat Sasuke menderita begini. Seandainya dia bisa menggantikannya, mungkin penderitaan Teme bisa berkurang sedikit...

'_Tuhan, kalau memang waktuku masih banyak di dunia ini, bersediakah Kau memberikan sedikit bagian nyawaku untuk Sasuke? Aku nggak mau dia mati… Kalau memang waktu Sasuke sudah habis, tolong berikan saja waktuku untuknya. Aku rela, sungguh, asal dia tetap hidup…'_ air mata Naruto menetes.

"Sasuke…" ucap Naruto berulang-ulang, "Sudah, Sasuke… jangan buat aku takut…"

_Ijinkan aku titipkan..._

_Kisah cinta kita selamanya..._

Naruto mengerling ke langit. Melihat Pegasus _constellation_ yang bersinar di langit utara. Kuda terbang itu masih saja berdiri terbalik, sama seperti ketika Naruto pertama kali melihatnya waktu itu. Tapi, sekarang keadaannya telah berbeda. Dulu Sasuke yang memeluk pinggangnya, menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuknya. Tapi kini dialah yang memeluk Sasuke. Dan bukan untuk menjanjikan kebahagiaan, tapi untuk meratapi nasib yang belum juga berpihak pada mereka. Karena kenyataannya, Sasuke kini ada di pelukannya dalam keadaan lumpuh.

"Baaa… guuuussssss…." desah Sasuke pelan.

"Apanya?" Naruto mengikuti lirikan mata Sasuke, "Oh… iya. Gugusan bintang itu ya?"

"Emmmmmmmmhhhh…" jawab Sasuke. Sebisa dia berupaya, tetap saja suaranya masih tak lebih baik daripada desisan ular.

"Dulu, di desa, kita mengikat janji di bawah bintang itu," kata Naruto, "Apa sekarang kau mau kita berucap janji lagi seperti dulu?" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk lirih. Namun,matanya yang redup menampakkan keantusiasan.

"Baiklah," cetus Naruto, dia mendongak menatap langit, pandangannya tertuju pada Raja Pegasus yang bertahta di langit utara, "Dengarkan aku, Pegasus. Aku berjanji akan manyembuhkan Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke mengedip lemah. _'Mana mungkin aku bisa sembuh, Naruto?'_

"Nah, giliranmu!" kata Naruto, "Tapi kalau sulit, dalam hati saja juga nggak masalah."

Sasuke menatap tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya erat, kemudian pandangannya ikut terlempar ke langit luas, menatap satu titik yang sama dengan fokus mata Naruto, terpatri pada sang gugusan bintang.

"_Aaaapaaaa…pun… yaaang… ter… jjaaadi... pppa…daku, aaaa…aku ng... nggak mau Dddo... bee… seee... dddih…_" ternyata Sasuke menyuarakan pintanya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dibenamkannya wajahnya di leher Sasuke. Berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah bergerak turun dari pelupuknya.

"Hhhhh…" kembali Sasuke mendesah sakit. Namun, dia tersenyum sedikit.

"Tidurlah…" bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke, "…aku akan disini menjagamu…"

Naruto menarik badan Sasuke lebih dekat ke tubuhnya. Berharap dia mampu menghembuskan nafas kehangatan bagi badan yang dingin itu. Badan yang tak berdaya.

"Dddddooobeeee…" panggil Sasuke seperti dengungan nyamuk.

"Ya?"

Sasuke menarik nafas pendek lalu berujar, "Aaaa… ai… shiii.. teee… teru…"

Naruto kembali menggulirkan embun di matanya. "Ya, aku juga cinta padamu, Sasuke. Selamanya aku mencintaimu…" Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke. "Tidurlah… aku akan memelukmu disini sampai kau bangun nanti…"

Sasuke mengangguk lirih. Naruto meletakkan kepala Sasuke di dadanya.

'_Meski singkat, aku bersyukur telah diberi kesempatan hidup di dunia ini. Karena Tuhan telah memberikanku nyawa yang begitu berharga. Meski nyawa itu tak bisa membuatku sembuh dari penyakit ini, tapi setidaknya dia telah membuatku bertahan lebih lama. Nyawa itu adalah cintamu, Naruto. Cinta yang tak akan pernah terbayar oleh apapun…'_

Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke menutup matanya. Bulatan hitam yang dulu tajam dan nyalang itu kini telah meredup. Namun, di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman tipis, senyuman yang paling tulus, penuh cinta dan kedamaian.

'_Selamat tinggal, Naruto. Jaga cinta kita selamanya.'_

Dalam dekapan Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke telah berangkat ke peristirahatan yang abadi. Meninggalkan segala macam urusan duniawi, tidur selamanya dengan damai.

_**Bersambung di **__** farewell…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Hehehe, j****angan manyun gitu. Jangan protes yah, masih ada satu nih... Kan udah Key bilang sejak kemarin, kalau nih fic punya 11 chapter dan 1 Farewell. Yah, masak sih cuma gini, kalau mati terus udahan gitu? Jangan ya... Kasihan Naru... Lagian masa' pada lupa sama novel yang ditekunin Sasu sejak chap 1 kemarin? (yakin lupa kan? Kebanyakan mikir ALS sih!*author juga hampir lupa loh, hehe* )**

**Chapter ini panjang ya... hehehehe... Saking semangatnya ngetik karena habis ujian, nggak kerasa udah sepanjang ini...**

_**Selamat tinggal, Sasuke**__**…**_

**Tapi, Readers jangan say goodbye dulu! Simpen tenaga buat mengucapkan penghormatan terakhir di upacara pemakaman Sasuke –maybe- beberapa hari lagi (updatenya)... RIPIU!!!!!**


	12. Farewell : Saying Goodbye

**Desclaimer**

***Masashi Kishimoto***

**Pairing**

***Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha***

***Sabaku no Gaara x Neji Hyuuga***

**Genre**

***Angst/Romance***

**Author**

***Key Ichi Aroora***

**Rated**

*** T ***

.

**Keterangan Lain**

Paragraph dengan satu tanda petik, dicetak bold adalah tulisan pada buku.

Kalimat dicetak miring tanpa di bold dengan titik tiga di akhir adalah lagu.

**Happy Reading or maybe Sad Reading, un?**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**THE LAST CONSTELLATION**

**FAREWELL **

**Theme Song :**** Repvblik-Hanya Ingin Kau Tahu**

**Part 1**

**SILENT**

Uzumaki Naruto memandang langit. Matanya basah dan bibirnya kelu karena kedinginan. Di pelukannya ada Sasuke Uchiha yang tertidur lelap. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali ikut terpejam. Tapi, pikiran-pikiran mengerikan tak henti terlintas di benaknya, dan hal itu membuatnya terjaga sampai fajar mengintip di ufuk timur. Naruto memandang Sasuke yang bersandar di dadanya. Memandang betapa rapuh keadaan suaminya. Kalau tidak salah ingat, semalaman bahkan Naruto tak bisa merasakan desahan nafas Sasuke. Tapi, Naruto mencoba _positive thinking_. Sasuke belum mati, dia masih hidup. Hanya saja pikirannya sendiri yang sedang kacau sehingga dia tak bisa merasakan bahwa suaminya itu benar-benar masih bernafas.

Akhirnya, karena hari sudah hampir pagi, Naruto memutuskan untuk membangunkan Sasuke. Kalau mau, si Teme bisa meneruskan tidurnya di dalam rumah. Apalagi nanti sekitar jam sembilan, mereka sudah harus ke rumah sakit. Dokter Sakura sudah menunggu bersama Itachi Uchiha disana.

"Teme..." Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke, "Bangun sayang..."

Namun, tak ada gerakan sama sekali dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke... Bangun ya? Tidurnya diteruskan di dalam rumah saja..."

Namun, Sasuke masih membatu.

Naruto mengelus kepala Sasuke. "Hey... bangun Teme..."

Kali ini Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto sekali lagi, "...buka matamu, Teme..." Naruto meregangkan pelukannya, berusaha mengamati Sasuke dari jarak sejengkal. Tiba-tiba cowok pirang itu merasa tegang. Dilihatnya bibir Sasuke telah membiru.

'Kenapa ini?' batinnya. Naruto menyentuh tapak tangan Sasuke. Jemari Naruto gemetaran saat dirasakannya suhu tubuh Sasuke benar-benar di bawah temperatur manusia normal. Yang ini benar-benar seperti menyentuh batu. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Kemudian Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke, berusaha menemukan sisa-sisa denyut nadi suaminya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Tak ada lagi gerakan pembuluh darah di bawah kulit yang pucat itu.

"Teme..." Naruto mengejang, "Te-Teme... kau... kau masih mendengarku 'kan?" Naruto mendekap Sasuke. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya melemas ketika baru disadarinya sekujur tubuh Sasuke sudah membeku. "Teme.... bangun..." air mata Naruto bergulir, "Teme... kau mendengarku 'kan? Bangun, Teme..." Sasuke sama sekali tak bergerak.

'Jangan sekarang ya Tuhan... Aku belum siap berpisah darinya!' jerit hati Naruto.

Tak kuasa menahan ketakutannya akan kediaman Sasuke yang parah, Naruto berteriak sekencang mungkin, "Sasukeeee! Banguuuuuuun!" Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke, tapi tetap tak ada reaksi. Ditepuknya pipi si Uchiha, tapi tetap saja dia beku. "Sasuke.... bangun, Sasuke... tolong bangunlah... jangan buat aku takut..." ucap Naruto berulang-ulang. Tapi, tetap tak ada gerakan dan tak ada respon. Sasuke sudah beku.

"Sasuke..." kata Naruto, "..aku mohon buka matamu, Sasuke..."

Kalau memang mau realistis, Naruto sebenarnya sadar bahwa Sasuke yang terbaring di pelukannya ini sudah tak bernyawa. Tapi, tetap saja, ego dan kesedihan hatinya mengingkari kenyataan. Naruto masih berusaha membangunkan Sasuke tanpa putus asa. Dipanggil nama suaminya berkali-kali tanpa henti, dia yakin Sasuke akan bangun. Diciumnya pipi Sasuke yang dingin dengan bibirnya yang kering. Air mata Naruto mengalir deras. Kalau perpisahan itu benar-benar terjadi sekarang, dia belum siap.

"Teme... bangun..." ucap Naruto memilukan, "Sudah pagi... kau harus bangun, Sasuke..."

Tentu saja tak ada jawaban. Tapi, Naruto masih belum mau menyerah. Lengannya mendekap Sasuke seerat mungkin. Tubuh mereka bersatu. Namun sayang, nyawa Sasuke sudah lebih dulu melayang dipanggil Tuhan. Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah tidak ada di sini. Dia sudah pulang ke langit sejak tadi malam.

"Sasuke... lihat mataharinya sudah tinggi..." Naruto mengecup pipi Sasuke, "Sampai kapan mau tidur begini?" Andaikan Sasuke melihat dari atas langit, mungkin hatinya akan hancur juga melihat kepiluan Naruto.

"Sasuke... bagun, pemalas...."

Bersamaan dengan itu, sang surya menyembul dari ufuk timur.

"Sasuke, buka matamu sayang...." bisikan Naruto tak lebih keras dari suara jatuhan daun kering.

* * *

**Part 2**** : Lima bulan kemudian**

**GAARA's POV**

Aku menutup pintu mobil dan segera berjalan masuk ke bangunan tua itu. Di belakangku ada suamiku, Neji Hyuuga, yang berkali-kali mengelus-elus pundakku agar aku tegar. Aku merasa sedih karena ini hari perpisahan. Aku memang berniat untuk pindah ke lain negara, mengikuti Neji yang mendapatkan pekerjaan bagus di Indonesia. Kami baru sebulan menikah, tak mungkin kalau Neji hidup sendirian di negeri orang, karena itu aku putuskan untuk ikut pindah, aku sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaanku sebagai penyiar radio di sini. Sedikit sulit melepaskan nama _Dareen-kun_ dari kehidupanku, tapi aku sudah siap. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk Neji. Namun, sebelum pergi, aku merasa harus mengajak Neji kemari. Paling tidak aku wajib mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk seorang teman yang kusayangi. Namun, sayangnya perpisahan ini harus berlangsung di tempat yang sama sekali tak kami inginkan.

Seorang suster cantik berambut pendek membuka pintu sebuah bangsal yang bisa dibilang mengerikan. Ruangan ini seperti penjara. Gelap dan suram. Aku bergidik dan merapatkan tubuhku pada Neji. Neji menggenggam tanganku, menyuruhku menguatkan hati. Dan itu berhasil, aku memang selalu merasa lebih tegar kalau ada Neji di sisiku.

"Jangan lama-lama, dia juga perlu istirahat…" ucap sang suster yang memakai keplek Shizune, "Kalian akan saya tinggal. Tapi, tolong jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya jiwanya lebih tertekan."

Neji mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Suster."

Sang suster cantik pergi setelah membukakan pintu bangsal untuk kami. Neji merangkul pundakku. Aku bisa merasakan kakiku gemetaran saat aku melihat _dia_ di depanku.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

"Sasukeeeeeee!!!" teriak Uzumaki Naruto saat tubuh Uchiha Sasuke telah dibaringkan di liang lahat oleh beberapa petugas makam. Air matanya berderai-derai. Aku bisa melihat kehilangan yang begitu mendalam di matanya itu. Seumur hidup, pasti tak akan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikan Uchiha Sasuke di hati Naruto.

"Naru… sudah…" ucap Kushina-sama, ibunda Naru. Kacamata hitam yang menutupi wajah Kushina-sama tak mampu menyembunyikan tangis di matanya. Dia merengkuh putranya ke dalam pelukan. Aku tahu hati Kushina-sama juga sama hancurnya dengan hati Naru. Tentu saja. Karena Naruto baru beberapa waktu sembuh dari depresi, tapi sekarang sudah dihantam lagi dengan kenyataan yang seberat ini.

"Mam…" isak Naruto, "Sasuke sudah nggak ada…."

"Iya, Naru… sabar…." bujuk Kushina-sama. Saat itu aku merasakan dadaku sesak.

"Naru, ikhlaskan kepergian Sasuke. Dia nggak akan tenang kalau kamu menangis begini…" ayah Naruto, Minato-sama ikutan membujuk. Tapi, Naruto sama sekali tak bisa ditenangkan. Dia terus saja menangis, merintih, dan menjerit. Seakan-akan jiwanya ikut hilang seperuh karena kematian Sasuke.

"Aku nggak sanggup melihat…" kataku sambil memalingkan muka, "Kasihan Naru…"

"Ssst… Gaara…" bisik Neji lalu merangkul pundakku.

"Aku nggak bisa bayangkan kalau itu terjadi pada _kita_…"

Neji hanya tersenyum sedikit, berusaha menenangkanku. Dia masih merangkul pundakku tapi matanya sama sekali tak bisa lepas dari gerak-gerik petugas makam yang kini sudah naik dari liang dan akan segera menguruk jasad Sasuke dengan tanah.

"Sasukeee… kenapa…." bisik Naruto pilu, "…kenapa kita dipisahkan lagi, Sasuke? Kita baru bertemu…" Naruto memandang jasad suaminya dengan tatapan nanar, cermin jiwanya melukiskan suatu refleksi buram, dari suatu keadaan yang paling menyakitkan karena harus kehilangan cinta sejati.

"Sayang… sudah…" Kushina-sama berusaha meraih tangan Naruto, tapi ditepiskan.

"Naruto-kun, biarkan Sasuke pergi. Dia disana akan bahagia bersama almarhum ibu dan ayah kami, dia tidak sendirian kok," kata Itachi-san, kakak lelaki Sasuke yang ikutan bingung melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Naru mau ikut Sasuke!" jerit Naruto seolah dia sudah kehilangan akal sehat, "Naru mau ikut mati sama Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" Minato-sama menarik Naruto yang masih berlutut bibir liang, "Jangan begitu!"

Naruto mendorong ayahnya, air matanya berlinangan. "Papa nggak tahu perasaan Naru… Papa nggak tahu kalau Naru sangat mencintai Sasuke…"

Semua orang terdiam. Semua orang takut Naruto akan berbuat nekat kalau dilawan.

"Minato-sama tahu, Naru," akhirnya aku memutuskan ikut angkat bicara, "Kami semua disini tahu kalau kamu sangat mencintai Sasuke…"

"Gaara…" Naruto memandangku penuh derita, "Sasuke udah pergi…"

Aku merengkuh Naruto dalam pelukanku. Hatiku seperti ikut diremas-remas melihat sahabat yang begitu kucintai hancur begini. Seandainya mampu, aku akan meminta Tuhan memulangkan Sasuke agar Naruto tak menderita begini. Tapi, apa dayaku. Waktu Sasuke untuk hidup di dunia memang telah habis.

"Naruto-kun, suatu saat nanti kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya," kata Neji. Dia juga ikut mendekat.

"Apa mungkin, Neji-kun?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin saja," aku yang menjawab, "Masih ada kehidupan lain yang lebih panjang di atas dunia. Kau bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi, kehidupan di sana lebih kekal, Naruto…"

"Gaara benar. Yang penting kau tabah dan bersabar, Naruto-kun…" kata Neji.

"Te… terima kasih…" ucap Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya, "Kalian memang sahabat yang paling baik. Aku dan Sasuke beruntung memiliki teman seperti kalian…"

Aku dan Neji berdiri di depan liang lahat saat petugas mulai menguruk tubuh Sasuke. Naruto berdiri diantara kami. Kulihat Naruto lebih tegar sekarang. Aku percaya, lambat laun dia pasti akan menerima kepergian suaminya, meski mungkin seumur hidup Naruto tak kan bisa melupakan Sasuke, pelan-pelan dia akan menerima kenyataan ini.

"Tunggu, Kakuzu!" kata Naruto pada seorang petugas, "Berhenti dulu menguruknya!"

"Kenapa?" petugas bernama Kakuzu itu bingung.

Naruto tak menjawab, dia malah meraba kerah kemeja hitamnya dan menarik kalung yang masih tergantung di lehernya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto melemparkan kalungnya itu ke liang lahat. Kalung itu jatuh tepat di samping kepala Sasuke.

"Bawa kalungku, Teme," ucap Naruto, "…aku telah menjarah kalungmu tau…"

Naruto mengambil sebuah kalung yang identik di saku celananya. Dia menunjukkannya seolah-olah Sasuke akan benar melihatnya. Lempengan perak berukir kuda terbang itu berkilat saat sinar matahari jatuh dan memantul.

"Aku yang bawa milikmu, kau yang bawa milikku…" ujar Naruto.

Setelah itu semua berjalan cepat. Jasad Sasuke sudah tak kelihatan karena telah ditutup dengan tanah. Batu nisan sudah ditancapkan. Kelopak-kelopak mawar ditaburkan sebagai penghormatan terakhir. Naruto menghapus air matanya yang bergerak turun.

_Sasuke Uchiha telah beristirahat dengan tenang di peraduannya yang abadi. Berbaring menunggu hari akhir, bermimpi di bawah langit sejuta bintang._

_**Flashback off…**_

* * *

"Naruto…" panggilku.

Sosok yang sedang duduk di ranjang dan membelakangi kami itu tak menoleh. Neji menarikku untuk lebih mendekat padanya.

"Naruto…" aku memanggil lagi, kali ini aku berlutut di depannya, "…kau ingat kami?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Bibirnya bergerak tapi dia tak bersuara. Matanya bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan tubuhnya kurus. Kulitnya yang dulu kuning dan bersinar kini memucat pertanda dia selalu dikunci di ruangan ini.

"Naruto… jawab aku…" lirihku pilu, hatiku sakit sekali melihat keadaan Naruto. Aku benar-benar tak mengira Naruto akan menjadi penghuni tempat mengerikan semacam ini. Benar sekali, tempat ini memang rumah sakit jiwa.

"Ssssa… su… kkkeee…." desis Naruto seperti ular.

Aku bertukar pandang dengan Neji. Dia hanya mengangguk lirih. "Naruto ternyata nggak bisa menabahkan hatinya sejak Sasuke meninggal lima bulan lalu, Gaara." Aku mengerjapkan mata. Bisakah kau membayangkan bagaimana perasaanmu kalau sahabat yang begitu kau sayangi, bahkan dulu pernah kau cintai, muncul di hadapanmu dalam keadaan kejiwaan yang tak lagi normal? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau hal itu terjadi?

"Kenapa kau jadi begini, Naruto?" aku memeluk sahabatku itu, "Aku nggak menyangka… Padahal kau dulu begitu ceria…" Neji mengelus pundakku.

"Ssaaa… Sasukeeee…." ucap Naruto berulang-ulang.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Kupandang wajah Naruto. Tatapannya kosong. Aku tahu jiwanya sedang tak ada disini. Jiwanya sedang tersesat di alam lain, mencari Sasuke.

"Naruto, kami datang kesini karena mau pamitan…" kataku, "Aku harus mengikuti Neji bekerja di Indonesia. Mungkin kami akan jarang menengokmu…"

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"Kamu baik-baik ya disini..." aku mengelus lengan Naruto, "Aku yakin kau akan segera sembuh dan keluar dari sini. Berjanjilah untuk bangkit dan menjadi Naruto yang dulu kukenal, yang ceria, berisik, bawel dan nggak pernah menangis…"

Neji berlutut di sampingku dan mencoba mengajak Naruto bicara sama seperti yang kulakukan. "Naruto-kun, jangan terus-terusan meratapi kepergian Sasuke. Kau harus meneruskan hidupmu dengan tegar, ingatlah kau masih punya Tuhan. Dia yang akan melindungimu, Naruto-kun…" ujar Neji.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya sekali setelah Neji bicara. Namun, aku tahu dia sama sekali tak bisa menangkap perkataan kami. Aku dan Neji berpandangan sedih. Aku memeluk Naruto sekali lagi sebagai perpisahan. Kemudian Neji merangkulku dan kami keluar dari bangsal itu dengan langkah gontai.

**END of GAARA's POV**

* * *

"Buhhhhhuuuuu! Menyusahkan!" gerutu Itachi sambil membawa lap basah di tangannya.

"Huh! Salah sendiri! Udah lima bulan, baru disortir sekarang! Banyak debunya 'kan?" timpal Sakura yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan buku-buku Sasuke dari rak.

"Habisnya… aku nggak tegaan sih," jawab Itachi, "..kalau masuk kamar ini rasanya pengin nangis terus soalnya inget sama Ototou…"

"Ih, sejak kapan jadi kamu bencong begitu?" ejek Sakura ngasal.

"Heh! Kalau aku bencong, Itara dan Chiku nggak bakalan ada!"

Sakura hanya tertawa. Itara dan Chiku adalah nama yang sudah disiapkan Itachi untuk anak mereka yang masih dikandung oleh Sakura. Menurut USG, bayi itu kembar cewek-cowok. Tapi, yang bikin bingung, yang mana nama buat cowok yang mana nama buat cewek. Soalnya semua namanya kesannya genit begitu. Nama aneh itu semuanya pemberian Itachi. Pemaksaan keadaan, karena pada dasarnya Itachi terlalu memaksakan diri agar namanya dan nama Sakura semua bisa masuk dalam nama anak-anak mereka.

"Laptop Sasuke ini mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Buang aja ke sampah," jawab Itachi asal-asalan, dia masih sibuk membenahi lemari.

"Heh! Ngawur! Inget sama adikmu!" Sakura memukul kepala Itachi dengan kemoceng.

Itachi sok sedih. "Oh, Ototou sayang… Anikimu ternyata menikahi wanita barbar…"

Sakura melotot. "Sudah jangan bercanda terus!"

Itachi kali ini memerhatikan laptop yang dibawa Sakura. "Masih nyala nggak sih?"

"Tau deh…" Sakura menekan tombol power, "…eh tapi baterainya masih ada kok!"

"Wow! Keren!" decah Itachi melihat laptop itu menyala dengan sempurna.

"File-filenya masih utuh!" Sakura ikutan kagum.

Itachi memandang Sakura merendahkan. "Emangnya siapa yang mau nyolong file beginian? Tuyulmu?"

Sakura masih nggak peduli. Dia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memangku laptop Sasuke. Sakura mengubek-ubek isi foldernya. Itachi ikutan nemplok di samping Sakura.

"Eh… sepertinya ini novel deh…" kata Sakura lalu membaca sekilas, Itachi tertarik juga.

"Kalau diterbitin kira-kira ada yang mau nerima nggak ya?" Itachi langsung dapet ide.

"Yah mikirnya jauh banget! Baca dulu!" kata Sakura. Itachi langsung manggut-manggut.

* * *

**Part 3 : Dua tahun kemudian…**

**NARUTO's POV**

Aku sudah mencoba untuk memejamkan mataku. Tapi, aku tak bisa tidur. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku menjadi pengidap tetap insomnia. Kasihan sekali aku. Sudah ditinggal mati Teme, kesepian pula. Bahkan kata orang-orang "_Naruto Uzumaki sakit jiwa_". Gaaah! Hujatan macam apa itu? Mereka nggak pernah ngerasain ya bagaimana ditinggal pergi cinta sejati? Parah, dasar manusia-manusia sadis!

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan memandang diriku di depan kaca. Sedetik yang bisa kulihat hanya seorang pria jelek dengan tatapan kosong. Lama-lama aku bisa mati muda kalau begini caranya. Tapi, nampaknya itu akan lebih menyenangkan. Bukannya kalau mati aku nanti malah bisa ketemu dengan Teme di rumah Tuhan?

"Teme, kau sekarang lagi ngelihatin aku nggak?" tanyaku seorang diri. Tapi, aku percaya Sasuke sekarang ada di sampingku. Dia pasti mendengarku.

"_Ya… aku melihatmu… kau sangat jelek, Dobe…"_ aku bisa merasakan kata-kata itu mendesis di telingaku.

"Gimana kabarmu, Teme? Eh, aku kesepian tahu nggak. Gaara dan Neji sudah nggak disini. Aku nggak ada teman. Eh ngomong-ngomong, bidadari di surga cantik nggak?"

"_Nggak_…" jawab suara itu, _"…aku masih menunggumu datang ke surga, Dobe… Aku butuh teman… Aku kesepian juga, sama sepertimu…"_

Aku cemberut. "Tapi aku belum juga dipanggil sama Tuhan, Teme…"

"_Belum saatnya…"_ bisik suara itu lagi, kemudian suara itu menghilang bersamaan dengan mamaku yang masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Belum tidur?" tanya Mama, "Kenapa malam-malam bicara sendiri?"

"Iseng saja…" jawabku, "Ada apa, Mam?"

"Di luar ada Itachi-kun tuh," kata Mama.

"Itachi-san?" aku berbinar, "…dia kemari?"

Mama mengangguk. "Itachi-kun sudah mendengar kabar kepulanganmu. Dia senang sekali karena kamu dinyatakan sembuh. Sekalian katanya ada sesuatu yang penting."

Aku berlari keluar kamar dengan semangat. Memang ini belum waktunya tidur bagi orang normal. Masih jam delapan malam. Mama dan Papa saja yang masih menganggapku gila. Padahal 'kan aku juga normal!

"Itachi-san!" panggilku. Itachi-san menoleh, dia datang sendirian tanpa istrinya.

"Apa kabar, Naruto-kun? Sudah baikan? Aku senang kau sudah kembali ke rumah," Itachi-san menjabat tanganku, bisa kulihat binar kegembiraan di wajahnya melihat aku segar bugar begini.

"Ada apa kok sampai nyempetin datang kemari?" tanyaku masih kegirangan.

"Ah, hanya mau melihat kondisi adik ipar," jawabnya, "Sekalian mau ngasih ini…" Itachi-san mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari jaketnya. Kelihatannya sebuah novel.

* * *

_**Lagunya diputer yah, Readers. Biar lebih puas, muternya berulang-ulang juga nggak apa...**_

Aku membuka jendela kamarku, angin berhembus masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kulihat bintang di langit sekilas, menangkap nyalanya yang keperakan, menikmatinya sejenak dengan tatapan mataku. Kemudian aku duduk di bibir jendela. Kusilangkan kakiku dan punggungku menyandar. Sudah kuniatkan kalau aku akan membaca novel Sasuke yang tadi baru diberikan oleh Itachi-san. Karena terlalu sepi, kuputar lagu di _cd player_. Aku suka lagu ini. Mengingatkan aku saat masih bersama Teme. Sebuah perjalanan hidup yang menyakitkan namun begitu kurindukan.

_Ku telah miliki rasa indahnya perihku…_

_Rasa hancurnya harapku…_

Aku menatap sampul novel itu dan membaca judulnya yang tercetak besar-besar.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**THE LAST CONSTELLATION**

_Rasakan abadi…_

_Sekalipun kau mengerti…_

'Dasar, Teme! Bisa-bisanya nulis novel tanpa sepengetahuanku,' batinku.

_Sekalipun kau pahami…_

_Kupikir ku salah mengertimu…_

Kubuka lembar pertama. Masih bertulis judul yang sama.

Lembar kedua. Halaman persembahan.

'**Untuk Dobe. Maaf, aku sering keluar rumah. Aku tidak kemana-mana. Peace! Aku hanya menulis di taman. Aku berniat menyelesaikan ini sebagai persembahan terakhir. Entah akan diterbitkan atau tidak, yang jelas aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan membacanya… Yours faithfully, Teme.' **

Aku bergetar. Untukku?

Lagu itu masih berputar di belakang saat kubuka lembar selanjutnya.

_Tuk lalui waktu yang tersisa kini…_

_Di setiap hariku…_

_Di sisa akhir nafas hidupku…_

Kubaca bab pertama. Aku masih bersiap untuk kejutan yang lain.

'…**Teme memiliki sebentuk hati yang lain. Yang dipasrahkan kepada seseorang yang telah bertahun-tahun menemaninya. Dia tahu si Teme luar dan dalam. Dia sudah menjambak rambutnya, meninjunya, bahkan memberikan ciuman pertamanya. Tapi, Teme sama sekali belum mampu menyatakan cinta padanya. Berjam-jam si pecundang ini merenung di taman kota, matanya melihat lalu lalang orang. Tapi, otaknya berputar, mencari jalan untuk bisa menyatakan cinta pada Dobe…'** begitu bunyi tulisan Sasuke yang kubaca.

"…dasar, Teme bodoh… Masih saja ingat kisu memalukan itu…" aku tersenyum.

_Walaupun semua hanya ada dalam mimpiku…_

_Hanya ada dalam anganku…_

_Kulewati itu…_

Tanganku membuka bab kedua.

'…**betapa indahnya dunia ini bagi Teme. "Kau memang beruntung pecundang!" teriak Teme pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama… cinta itu kini miliknya! Rencana liburan ke desa itu berhasil. Dia tak menyangka, sungguh, ternyata Dobe juga sayang padanya…'**tulis melayang ketika membacanya.

_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu besarnya cintaku…_

_Tingginya hayalku bersamamu…_

"Kau konyol!" ucapku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku, "…nggak usah pakai ke desa. Di kontrakan pun kalau kau nembak, aku juga pasti mau, Teme."

Aku beralih pada bab ketiga. Aku sama sekali tak berniat tidur malam ini.

'**Si Teme shock. Dokternya mengatakan dia akan mati. Well, mati? Berita macam apa ini? Dia harus kuliah, dia harus menemani Dobe. Dia masih punya banyak urusan... Bagaimana kalau pacarnya tahu? Apa Dobe akan marah? Atau menangis? Atau patah hati? Tapi yang jelas, Teme takut Dobe akan meninggalkannya…'** air mataku menetes membaca tulisan pendek itu. Jelas sekali hatiku sakit, bisa-bisanya Teme tak percaya kalau aku bisa menerima dia apa adanya.

_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu besarnya cintaku…_

Tiba-tiba, sebuah sentuhan mengejutkan meraba pundakku. Aku menoleh, kemudian aku tersenyum. Inilah sumber masalah sebenarnya. Aku sering didatangi bayangan Teme. Baiklah, dia memang bukan Teme yang sebenarnya. Mungkin aku sudah berkhayal terlalu tinggi. Tapi, apa aku salah kalau aku ingin menghadirkan sosok Teme di hidupku seperti dulu? Kenapa orang-orang malah menganggap kalau aku sudah tak waras?

"Teme…" panggilku, "…kemana saja? Sudah lama kau tak datang…" Sasuke hening.

Jemariku bergerak dan membuka bab keempat.

'…**dan akhirnya si pecundang -yaitu Teme- benar-benar kehilangan kekasihnya ketika ada orang lain, yang lebih sempurna, datang dan merenggut sang kekasih dari tangannya. Si pecundang tak punya kuasa lagi untuk merebutnya, dia sudah terlalu lumpuh untuk bangkit kembali. Hanya satu hal yang bisa diucapkannya pada sang kekasih, "Selamat berpisah, Dobe. Kebahagiaan yang akan kau dapatkan darinya takkan kau dapatkan dariku…" kulihat Dobe menangis, tapi Teme sudah memutuskan tak akan kembali…'**

"Teme bodoh…" isakku, "…kau pikir aku mencintai Gaara?"

Bab kelima. Mataku sudah basah.

'**Dengan perasaan kalut Teme berteriak, "...terserah Aniki! Aku nggak mau kembali! Aku nggak mau kembali! Aku harus menyingkir sekarang! Aku sering sesak nafas! Penyakitku sudah nggak bisa ditutupi! Dobe akan tahu! Lebih baik aku menghilang dari hidupnya! Belum saatnya Dobe tahu!" dan Anikinya hanya terdiam…'** tulis Sasuke di bab yang paling panjang itu. Beberapa butir air mataku jatuh di lembarannya.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak lama soal penyakit itu…" desisku.

Bab demi bab kulalui.

Masih dengan tangis.

Dan masih dengan Teme _–entah nyata atau tidak-_ yang berdiri diam di belakangku.

Sejauh ini aku masih ingin menangis.

Bab terakhir.

'…**suatu saat nanti si pecundang pasti akan meninggalkan Dobe untuk pulang ke rumah abadi. Tapi, Teme sama sekali tak pernah berpikir untuk berhenti mencintai Dobe. Teme tahu perasaan ini terlalu dalam, bahkan baginya tak ada jarak sejauh apapun yang bisa mengalahkan jenjang cintanya pada Dobe. Teme hanya bisa menulis sampai nanti suatu hari jari-jarinya benar-benar akan berhenti bekerja. Namun, satu hal yang membuatnya tenang, adalah bahwa dia telah memberikan bintang Pegasus itu pada Dobe. Itu akan membantu Dobe mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kenangan mereka jika nanti si Teme mati. Bintang pegasus itu abadi, gugusan itu baru akan runtuh dan terberai kalau bumi telah hancur...**_**'**_

Aku melempar buku itu. Perasaanku ngeri, kalut dan galau. Tulisan sesederhana ini bisa menusuk jantungku tepat di titik intinya. Memberai ganglion syarafku hingga aku mati rasa. Tulisan inilah sebuah siluet mengerikan tentang masa lalu yang seharusnya begitu kurindukan. Kehampaan ini nyata. Aku tahu hidup ini tak ada yang abadi, tapi bagaimana jika revolusi kehidupan manusia meninggalkan guratan hitam bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan? Bagaimana nasib orang sepertiku? Apa aku mesti gila terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sejati? Sejauh ini aku masih berpikir dangkal, aku hanya menunggu kapan Tuhan mendatangkan jawaban. Aku masih menunggu.

Kupandang pilu Teme yang masih membeku di belakangku. Aku tak peduli lagi dia manusia, bayangan, atau mayat hidup. _Yang jelas dia Teme-ku!_

"Novelmu seperti diary…" ucapku dengan suara parau, "Dasar aneh…"

Sasuke hanya diam. Kalimatku memang retoris. Yang pasti itu memang buku diary. Hanya saja Teme mengedoknya dengan sebutan "NOVEL" agar tak ketahuan publik.

"Bawa aku pergi…" pintaku, "…aku nggak tahan hidup sendiri…"

Teme begerak dan duduk di bibir jendela, di sampingku. "Belum saatnya kau ikut aku, Dobe. Tapi, aku akan menjemputmu suatu saat nanti kalau waktumu tiba..."

"Teme... kau cinta padaku 'kan?"

"Tentu, Dobe. Cinta kita tak akan tergoyahkan dalam keyataan apapun…"

Aku bisa melihat bibir Teme bergerak. Bibir yang pucat, aku tahu sudah tak ada lagi aliran darah di bibir itu. Begitu pun dengan kulit di sekujur tubuhnya. Semuanya pucat.

"Kapan waktuku habis, Teme? Aku nggak tahan hidup sendirian…"

"Aku nggak tahu…" jawabnya, "…tapi yang jelas bukan sekarang…"

"Hidupku sekarang nggak punya tujuan…" aku menunduk putus asa.

"Jangan…" bisiknya lirih, "…kau harus menggunakan hidupmu sebaik-baiknya. Bersukurlah karena waktu yang kau miliki lebih lama daripada aku…"

Aku menangis.

Teme menautkan pandangannya di mataku. "Sinar birumu redup, Dobe… Kenapa?"

"Jiwaku hilang separuh…" jawabku. Tanganku yang gemetaran bergerak naik, aku ingin sekali menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Dia diam dan memandang tanganku. Tapi, saat jariku tinggal setengah senti dari wajahnya, sosok Sasuke memburam. Kemudian dia menghilang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Aku terduduk lemas di bibir jendela, aku tahu Teme-ku tadi hanya bayangan. Tapi, imajinasiku sangat kuat dalam menciptakan sosok Teme tiruan. Aku sudah tak logis, dan terserah orang menganggapku gila, tapi yang jelas aku bahagia dengan kedatangannya.

Istirahatlah, Teme. Jangan bangun dari tidur lelapmu sebelum aku datang suatu hari nanti. Saat waktu itu tiba, kita bisa pulang bersama ke langit dengan bergandengan tangan. Terima kasih untuk cinta yang telah kau berikan. Akan kugunakan cinta itu sebagai bagian dari detak jantungku, sebagai semangat bagiku untuk menjalani hari-hari ke depan. Menjalani setiap detik dengan sempurna, seperti saat dulu kita masih bersama. Aku takkan menyerah, Teme. Aku akan memperbaiki kehancuranku. Karena kini aku sadar, Tuhan bukan memisahkan kita untuk selamanya. Kita hanya berjauhan untuk sementara. Tunggu aku di gerbang lazuardi. Dan mimpilah yang indah untuk malam ini.

Aishiteru…

**FIN**

* * *

_**Dalam kekelaman malam, saat semua makhluk menyambut hantu tidur, aku duduk, bernyanyi dan mendesah secara bergantian. Aku selalu terjaga. Aduh! Keterjagaanku telah membangunkan aku. Namun, aku adalah seorang kekasih, dan kebenaran cinta itu sungguh kuat. Aku boleh merasa letih, namun aku tak akan pernah mati. (Kahlil Gibran~Nyanyian Ombak)**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**Terima Kasih kepada**

.

.

TUHAN YME

Bunga Citra Lestari, Vidi Aldiano, Zigaz, Ada Band, D'Massiv, Ungu, ASAP, Kerispatih, Randy Pangalila, Roullette, dan Repvblik

atas karya-karya hebatnya yang menghiasi fic aneh ini

**.**

**.**

**untuk para readers dan reviewers**

Uchiha Nata-chan, Sayurii Dei-chan, Aoi no Tsuki, Hinania Uzu-aurora, Asako Ninomiya, Cute Apple, Mendokusei Toushiro, Fusae Deguchi, Haibara Kawaii, Eikaru, TurquoiseSky, Chuby Chu, Lime O'Nade, Namikaze Reisen, Uchimake Ganeko Yamethezu, Yukino Hitohira, Zizi Kirahira Hibiki, Sora Tsubemaki, Mendy. D'LovelyLucifer, Naara Akira, DaiJuuyon, Kawaii Shiki Senri dan untuk lainnya yang tak bisa kuingat, halah. Atas saran, kritik, masukan, keluaran (?), Key ucapkan banyak terima kasih.

.

.

.

******CAST******

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Sabaku no Gaara

Neji Hyuuga

Itachi Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Hyuuga Hinata

Sabaku no Temari

Sabaku no Kankurou

Nara Shikamaru

Sayurii Dei-chan

Kinoshita no Shoujo

Kushina Uzumaki

Minato Namikaze

Yondaime Kazekage

Karura

para undangan dari genk Akatsuki dan teammatesnya Sasuke

**.**

**.**

**.**

******CREW******

**Key Ichi Aroora**

Sutradara, Produser, Scripwruter, Tukang Angkat-Angkat alias Babu (????!!)

**Kinoshita no Shoujo**

Kostum, Properti, Music Director, Konsumsi, Juru Lampu dan Rias, Sopir

**Nacchi Cullen**

Voting, Penyumbang Ide, Produser Pelaksana, Kamera, Tukang Marahin Pemain yang Telat (baca: Uzumaki Naruto) *dirasengan*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIC INI DIPERSEMBAHKAN UNTUK**

NaruSasu Lovers Seluruh Indonesia

Onii-chan, kakak yang paling Key sayangi

dan untuk Pegasus yang belum juga mampu mengeringkan samudera, akan kutunggu sampai kapan pun.

**.**

**.**

_Sejauh apapun jarak dan serumit apapun keadaan suatu hubungan, jika Tuhan telah mengikatkan benang merah diantara dua anak manusia, mereka pasti akan kembali bersama. Percayalah._

**SAMPAI BERTEMU DI KEHIDUPAN NARUSASU YANG LAIN**

**----ARIGATOU----**

.

.

**K3Y-1 4-R-0 0-R-4 production © 2009-2010**

**(mau bikin kesan nulisnya selama setahun penuh biar kelihatan profesional, padahal cuma Desember sampai Januari, wkwkwkwkwk *digeplak dan dibuang ke jurang yang paling dalam*)**


End file.
